


please let it be you

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Ricky and Nini were talking one night and decided that if neither of them were married by the age of 30, they would marry each other. Will they find love with another before then?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 83
Kudos: 231





	1. Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first try at a multi-chap fic, and i'm really excited to be sharing this one with you! might very well be one of my favourites. i've been saving number 30 for something special, and i think this one counts :)
> 
> hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> xx

“Do you ever think about whether you’ll actually get married?” Nini asks her best friend whose eyes were fixed on the TV. The pair were curled up in her bed as the first scene of _Just Go With It_ started playing on the screen. Ricky looks over to the small brunette next to him, confused as to where she was coming from.

He shakes his head at her question, “Not really.” He admits, sitting up and turning his body in her direction slightly, “Like, I know I want to get married and have kids one day. Dove, where is this coming from?” He asks.

Nini sighs running a hand through her hair as she sits up, “Look at him,” she says pointing to Adam Sandler who was on the screen as he was twirling his wedding band between his fingers, “He’s 30, about to marry the love of his life, and then he doesn’t. His whole life plan changed from that moment on. What if I’m 30 and I’m not getting ready to marry the love of my life? Am I going to turn out like Adam Sandler?”

“Nins, you’re 18. You shouldn’t be worrying about whether you’re going to be married at 30. Plus, Adam Sandler’s character ends up becoming a doctor and he’s thriving.” Ricky says putting a hand on the girl’s knee trying to comfort her, adding in a lighthearted joke to soothe her nerves.

He wishes she wasn’t feeling like this, like he could do something for her. But this isn’t something that he could easily fix, like when she had her heartbroken by her crappy ex-boyfriend or had done poorly on an assignment. She was talking about a future that was over a decade away, she didn’t need to be worrying about something so small. But he knew it was important to her, so he tried to soothe and comfort her, like he has done before and will continue to do so until they were older.

The brunette shoots him a glare for his joke, “Ricky, I’m serious. I don’t want to be 30 and single. Even if I’m successful, like a doctor or whatever, what’s the point if I come home and I have no one to share my life with?”

“Dove,” he starts, taking a hold of her hands, the pair completely forgetting about the movie playing, “You’ll always have me, your moms, our friends. You won’t be alone.” He says softly, trying to comfort his best friend. He hated seeing her like this, like there was nothing that could calm her nerves.

“Squish, you know it’s not the same,” she says as she plays with his fingers, looking down at their joined hands.

The pair sit in silence, the only noise coming from the TV, their minds both full of thoughts. Ricky knew she was right, it isn’t the same. All he could do was let her play with his hands, knowing that’s what was truly grounding her in that moment.

His eyes carefully analyze her features, from the curtain of hair that was hiding half of her face, to the way her eyebrows were scrunched and she was biting her bottom lip. He’s seen this face before, her lip bite is an easy tell that she’s worried and trying to take the pain away by applying pressure to her lip. It pained him to see her so worried about something that she shouldn’t be worrying about until they graduated college.

He gently takes one of his hands out of hers taking a hold of her chin and pulling her skin taught, making her let go of her lip. As he tucks the hair that was covering her face behind her ear he softly tells her, “Dove, stop it. You have a life ahead of you.”

“I know Ricky, I just, what happens if we’re 30 and you’re happily married and I’m just there letting life pass me by.” She says, still not bothering to look up at the boy sitting in front of her.

Ricky chuckles, “We both know there’s no way I’m getting married before you,” which brought a small laugh out of the girl. He smiles at his best friend, glad that he could bring a smile to her face.

Nini moves closer to him, turning back to face the television where the forgotten movie had been playing. Ricky throws his arm around her shoulder pulling her in tightly into his side, and he can feel her physically relax, letting out a deep sigh as she wraps her arms around his torso making herself comfortable. The pair focusing back on the movie in front of them.

Except, Ricky’s mind couldn’t help but drift to the small brunette. They’ve seen the movie a dozen times, being one of Nini’s favourite Adam Sandler movies. He wasn’t quite sure why, he thought it was ridiculous but he’d watch it again and again if she wanted to. She always said it made her laugh and her heart swoon, she loved all of the cheesy rom-coms, always wanted to have that kind of love. She didn’t have to tell him, he just knew.

Ricky won’t lie, he was also a sucker for some of the rom-coms they watch. He would never tell anyone, a little embarrassed that he was closeted hopeless romantic, but he wants a future just like Nini’s. To come home from a hard day at work to his wife and just feel all the troubles wash away as he spends the rest of the night with the one person he knows will love him forever.

As he looks down at the brunette, her eyes fixated on the screen as she laughs when Adam Sandler throws the kid into the pool, he begins to think about what it would be like if Nini was the one he came home to. He’s always had a special place in his heart for her, ever since they met at the prime age of four years old on the first day of kindergarten. He’s harboured a small crush on her ever since then, but he knew that it was probably just because of how their relationship was different than everyone else’s. And it was as if the dots started connecting in his head, he felt like it was a long shot, but he thinks it’s worth suggesting.

“What if we got married?” he asks.

Nini’s head shoots off his shoulder looking up at the boy, “What?” She questions. Her face flushing red, and eyes wide filled with confusion from the question that just fell from her best friend’s mouth.

Ricky clears his throat as he retracts his arm from around her, “I mean, if we’re both 30 and single. We could get married, if you want.” He says slowly, now regretting having said anything in the first place.

“You would want to marry me?” she asks a small smile growing on her face.

The curly-headed boy chuckles, “Why wouldn’t I? You’re my best friend, it’ll be like living with my best friend for the rest of my life.” He says, “Plus, you’re decent enough to look at, I’m sure even when we’re wrinkly I’ll find something to love about you.”

“Ricky!” She shouts, shoving his shoulder offended, “You started off good, but the end was just mean.” The small girl pouts at him.

He laughs wholeheartedly, pulling the girl closer to his body, “You know I think you’re beautiful, I’m trying not to feed your ego too much.”

“Hmm, okay, but we both know you’re the one with a big ego.” She mumbles.

“So, my little dove, what do you say?” he asks looking down at the brunette, ignoring her prior comment, “Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Nini squints her eyes at the boy contemplating his offer. “Only if I get my dream wedding. If I’m getting one wedding, I want it to be just like my Pinterest board.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ricky chuckles, turning his head back to the TV, beginning to picture a future with the girl in his arms. He could see himself standing at the altar, the woman walking down the aisle was no longer faceless, but the beautiful brunette that was snuggled into his side.

 _Shit_.

What did he do?

\--

“What do you mean you asked her to marry you?” Big Red demands, pausing their game, “Are you fucking dumb?”

Ricky runs a hand through his messy curls sighing. The pair were hanging out in Red’s basement mindlessly playing video games, when he admitted to the red-head what he had asked Nini the month prior. He was surprised how well he kept it to himself, normally breaking when it came to Big Red.

Next to Nini, Big Red was his best friend. He told him the things he couldn’t talk to Nini about; like girls, video games, skating and the dumb decisions he makes. Asking Nini to marry him was probably the one that took the cake, he wasn’t quite sure what he was thinking when he asked her.

“Red, you don’t understand,” he says, throwing the controller onto the table in front of him, “She looked so upset, and I just- asked her, I guess? Not like it matters, she’s pretty and amazing, right? At 30, I’m sure someone’s going to scoop her up. I mean how could they not?”

“Ricky, listen to yourself. You love her, you have since I’ve known you.” Big Red says.

Ricky stands up in shock, “No, I don’t! Well, like yeah, I love her, but like as a best friend.” He responds, not believing what the red-head had just said.

“You love me, but you wouldn’t ask me to marry you. Nini’s different and you know it.” He challenges.

The curly-haired boy scoffs, “You don’t know that. I’d totally marry you.” Laughing off whatever Big Red was trying to insinuate about his relationship with the brunette. What he was saying couldn’t be true, Ricky refused to believe it.

“No, you wouldn’t. But you’d marry her tomorrow if she asked, because you love her.” The red-head claims.

“Red, just drop it, alright?” Ricky says sternly, sitting back in his seat grabbing the controller resuming the game, indicating the end of the conversation.

Big Red huffs, leaning back in his chair as he focuses back in on the game, “Fine, but when you realize that you do, just know that I will be the first one to tell you I told you so.”

What Ricky didn’t realize was that what Big Red had said that day, would play on his mind on repeat. He had gotten the ball rolling in his mind that it was possible that there was more to the reason that he had asked Nini to marry her.

 _Did he love her?_ He laughs to himself. _Yeah, right._

\--

After a long stressful week as midterms were right around the corner, Nini had suggested to their friends that they should have a relaxing Friday night. That was how everyone ended up at Nini’s house, deciding they have a movie, karaoke and junk food filled night.

Ricky was the last one to arrive since he had to work after school. He let himself in, with a few boxes of donuts and pastries from the bakery that he worked at. Kicking off his shoes he makes a beeline for the kitchen, where Nini and Gina were talking about something that happened earlier at school that day.

“Are you guys gossiping again?” He jokes as he sets the boxes down on the counter, making his way over to the two girls throwing an arm around his best friend.

The pair laugh at his comment, Nini smacking him lightheartedly in his stomach, “Are you staying tonight?” She asks, “My moms are visiting Lola and probably won’t be back until tomorrow.”

The curly-haired boy looks over to Gina, “You’re not staying?” he questions, confused.

Usually when they had movie nights, the girls always slept over. If the movie night was at one of the boy’s houses, they would carpool to one of their homes together, usually it was Ashlyn’s. So, it came to a surprise to Ricky when Nini had asked if he wanted to stay the night.

Gina shakes her head, “I have an appointment tomorrow morning. And I think Ashlyn and Kourtney have a study group thing.” She informs him, as she steals a handful of pretzels from the bowl next to her.

Ricky nods his head in understanding, “I’ll let my dad know I’m staying then,” he says, looking down at the short brunette taking his phone out of his pocket, “I’m just going to call him, I’ll be back.” He says shortly, before making his way out of the kitchen.

The brunette’s eyes follow his figure as he retreats down the hall. “Are you sure you guys aren’t dating?” Gina asks, bringing Nini’s attention back to the girl in front of her. She feels her face begin to burn at her friend’s question.

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.” Nini says, waving her friend off. Turning around busying herself by opening the boxes that Ricky had brought in, plating the treats on a fancier plate.

Growing up Nini’s moms had always told her to make things look presentable, even if it is just a small gathering of friends. Constantly telling her it doesn’t hurt to make things look a little nicer, now it was simply engrained in the young girl’s mind. She couldn’t help herself but pull out bowls and nicer plates to serve everything her friends had brought over for the night.

She can hear the rest of their friends in the other room, having busted out the karaoke machine earlier that evening waiting for Ricky to arrive to start their movie. Ashlyn and Carlos were currently belting out some Bruno Mars song, causing Nini to chuckle to herself. They loved coming over to her place because she was the only one with a karaoke machine. Being half Filipino, it was basically a rite of passage to own a karaoke machine.

Silently handing Gina the first plate of treats to bring out to their friends. Nini continues to plate the second round knowing how much EJ and Big Red loved the donuts from the bakery. They claimed them to be the best donuts in all of SLC, which Nini couldn’t exactly argue – they were pretty great.

The brunette’s thoughts get interrupted when a pair of arms snake around her waist. Nini could see Ricky’s curls in her line of vision as he hung his head over her shoulder. “How was work?” Nini asks, continuing to place the treats on the plate.

“Tiring.” He mumbles, eyes falling shut as he inhales her familiar lavender scent.

“Hey mom and dad, we’re about to start the movie,” EJ interrupts walking into the kitchen approaching the pair.

Nini’s face flushes again at EJ’s nicknames for them. After one late night out, at some random party EJ insisted they check out, Nini and Ricky both decided to retire a little early both claiming to be incredibly tired. But their friends later found out that they had gone back to Ricky’s house and spent the rest of the night binging some sitcom. Ever since that night, EJ had called them mom and dad because of their old people tendencies.

The boy wrapped around her hummed at their friend, “We’ll be there in a minute.” He says finally picking his head up from the girl’s shoulder unravelling his body from around hers. EJ nods, as he takes the plate that Nini hands him bringing it back out to the living room.

“Do I get movie cuddles tonight? I worked long and hard to put food on the table.” He chuckles at his joke.

Nini looks up at the tall boy, “Is this what I should be expecting for our future Ricky? All you’re going to bring home for me is donuts?” She laughs, reminding him of their arrangement.

“Come on babe. You know those donuts are the best you’ve ever had.” He points to the plate of treats, not realizing the slip of the nickname.

The brunette pouts at him hugging the boy around his torso, propping her chin on his chest, “When we get married are you going to stop calling me dove?” She pouts, shooting him with her best puppy dog eyes.

Ricky couldn’t help but laugh at the pouting girl. He wraps his arms around her running his hands up and down her back, “I’ll keep calling you dove, if you want me too.”

She smiles giddily at the tall boy, “Good. Now come on, I think it’s Seb’s turn to pick a movie and we both know what that means.” She says pulling away to drag him off to the next room over.

As _Dirty Dancing_ played on the screen, Nini couldn’t focus on the movie. No matter how much she loved the movie her mind couldn’t help but wander to the boy that was nestled into her side. His curls tickling her neck as his head rested in the crook of it, she ran her hand through them as he snored lightly, tired from the week he’s had.

Thinking back to their conversation in the kitchen, where they would lightly joke and talk about them and their future together – a future where they were married. Nini knows it’s crazy to think about getting married now, but Ricky’s her best friend. If she felt like she couldn’t tell him, she wasn’t sure if she could tell anyone. What she didn’t expect was for Ricky to ask her if she’d want to marry him if it came down to it. It wasn’t hard to accept his offer, she knows she wants him to be around forever, and if she was going to end up single at 30 she wouldn’t have a problem marrying her best friend.

No one knows, but one of the reasons Nini never really searched for a boyfriend was because of Ricky. She still went out on a few dates, seeing people casually, and the one time she tried to seriously move past her feelings with Ricky, that boyfriend ended up cheating on her so that didn’t exactly pan out as she planned. Sometimes she felt like she was holding out, waiting for Ricky which was ultimately ridiculous. But she couldn’t get her curly-haired best friend out of her mind most days. She was pretty sure she loved him. Not like that mattered, it didn’t seem like he was interested in her in that way. But moments like the one in the kitchen earlier, she couldn’t help but grasp onto the small bits of hope. That maybe, just maybe, he feels it too.

He begins to shift, starting to wake up from his little nap. He wraps his arms around the small brunette, hugging her impossibly closer to his body. Nini pulls lightly on his curls in warning, causing him to whine in protest.

“Squish, you’re doing it again.” She whispers.

Everyone knew that Nini and Ricky have been having sleepovers ever since they could remember. And as they grew older, Ricky would like to cuddle and cling to Nini in their sleep, of course, Nini didn’t mind this. But with growing up, Ricky started to bulk up and gain muscle, so there were times where Nini felt like she couldn’t breathe. She would jostle him awake telling him to loosen his grip or he would squish her to death – that’s how the nickname came around.

Once Nini started calling Ricky squish, their friends gave them funny and curious looks. But the pair never told anyone about the origin. No one really knew that during their sleepovers they liked to cuddle in their sleep. All their friends had figured since they were of opposite genders, their parents would make one sleep on the floor or in separate bedrooms, like most parents would - but that wasn’t the case. Their parents knew that Ricky and Nini were different, knowing they would just find a way to sneak into the other's bed so they just didn’t pay much mind to it.

Ricky shakes his head mumbling protests as he continues to pull her closer, causing her body to turn and collapse on top of his. Nini continues to pull on his hair, a poor attempt to get him to relax his hold on her as she mutters to let go a few times.

Carlos, who was sitting adjacent from Ricky, kicks him in his knee harshly, causing Ricky to yelp in pain. “Let the poor girl breathe, oh my god.” He says from his spot next to his boyfriend, some of their friends looking over to the bickering pair.

The curly-haired boy shakes his head, as he adjusts Nini so her body was nestled in between his legs, “I don’t want to let her go,” he says. Nini knew this was his sleep-induced mind speaking for him, exhausted from the day he’s had.

“Ricky. If you don’t let me go right now, I swear you aren’t getting anymore cuddles ever.” She says.

His head shoots up to look at the girl in his arms, “Ever?” he gasps, “You wouldn’t.” The brunette nods her head at the boy, “Yes, I would. Now let go.” She demands, fixing her best friend with a challenging glare. Despite Ricky’s refusal he lets go of the girl, allowing her to reclaim her spot next to him, hooking his arm through hers assuring the boy she didn’t actually mean it.

“God, you guys are so married,” EJ mocks the pair, bringing their friends to erupt in laughter.

Ricky and Nini’s faces flush at the comment not daring to look at one another, their friends not realizing how much the joke actually affected the pair. Despite their laughter, Big Red peers over at Ricky raising an eyebrow in question. To which he shakes his head subtly, silently telling him to not say anything.

The rest of the evening went perfectly fine with no more comments regarding the relationship between the pair, as they finished watching the movie. Everyone insisted on helping clean up before leaving. The girls promising Nini they’ll come by tomorrow and have a girls day since they couldn’t stay the night. As Nini locks the door behind the last of her friends, she turns around to see Ricky leaning against the staircase both ready to head to bed.

Instinctively, Nini walks over wrapping him in a hug to which he returns. “If you keep cuddling me during movie nights, they are going to figure out why I call you squish.” She mumbles into his chest.

Ricky laughs at her comment, “But I love your cuddles, dove.” He pouts as she takes a step back putting some space back between them.

“I know squish, but keep it up or I’m serious about no more cuddles.” She says making her way up the stairs.

Ricky huffs and whines as he trails behind her, the pair both getting changed and ready for bed. Once Nini shuts off the light and crawls in next to Ricky, he instantly pulls her closer wrapping his arms around her, falling asleep the minute he got her in his arms.

She couldn’t help but let her mind wander to the events of the night. Especially when they were getting ready for bed, Nini felt like it was already so domestic; bidding their friends good night as they made their way up to bed. Is this what it’s going to be like if they do get married? Nini shakes the thought of her mind, she’s 18 and shouldn’t be thinking about a future with just him. They said if they were both single, who knows, maybe one of them will find somebody else, there’s 12 years left.

She tries to let sleep take over her, but she couldn’t help but think, _what if she doesn’t want somebody else?_

\--

“What’s your dream wedding like?” Nini asks the three girls who were sitting around her living room. As promised, after their prior engagements they had made their way over to Nini’s to have a girl’s relaxation day.

Ashlyn was currently hunched over in front of Nini as she painted her friend’s toenails a beautiful maroon colour. While Kourtney was sitting on the couch and Gina’s legs laid lazily across her lap as they scrolled through their social media pausing their conversation about the newest celebrity gossip.

Looking over to the brunette sitting on the floor, Gina starts, “I never really thought about it. But I’d love to get married on a beach, I think.” She says, “Why do you ask?”

As all eyes fall on her, Nini shrugs, “I like to think about what my wedding would look like. I’ve been thinking about it since I was like 15, what’s not to dream about it? The one night where you feel like an absolute princess, and you’re marrying the love of your life. It just seems so perfect.” Nini sighs dreamily, resting her back against the wall behind her.

“You’re such a hopeless romantic,” Ashlyn laughs, as she dips the brush in the bottle picking up some more paint.

“I’m in the same boat as you Nins. I want to get married by like 27. Enough time for me to go to school, have a career and be able to pay for the wedding. And I definitely want to have a fall wedding, it’s the perfect season for me.” Kourtney rattles off her thoughts even pulling up photos that she’s saved, setting the picture of her perfect wedding, from her colour motif to décor to her wedding dress, she really thought about it all.

Nini laughs, of course her best friend had planned her wedding down to a T. She didn’t expect anything less from the girl that loves planning and designing everything. “What about you Nins? Your perfect wedding?” Gina asks, turning over onto her side looking at the girl.

The brunette shrugs, “I think I want a garden wedding. Something small and intimate, no more than 50 people. I don’t have it planned down to the last detail like Kourtney but I think I’ll be happy with whatever it turns out to look like, because I’m marrying the love of my life.”

“Nini, you’re such a romantic. I’m surprised no boy has swept you off your feet yet,” Ashlyn laughs, as she caps the paint bottle signaling she was done. Nini sighs at her friend’s comment mumbling in agreement. Unbeknownst to them, someone already has.

“Okay, who’s next?” Ashlyn asks, turning around to look at the two girls on the couch.

Gina hops off the couch bounding over to the red-head leaning over the box of paints. Nini makes her way over, sitting next to her best friend. She leans her head on her friend’s shoulder, needing some semblance of comfort in that moment.

Kourtney noting her change in demeanor asks, “You okay there, babe?”

Nini nods against her friend’s shoulder, “Just thinking.” She says shortly, hoping she didn’t ask more questions. Before Kourtney could respond, Ashlyn starts talking about her upcoming anniversary with Big Red, looking for ideas on what she should get for him.

\--

“Where’s your future husband?” Big Red asks casually as Nini takes a seat at their regular lunch table. All of their friends were looking between the pair confused, wondering what Big Red was talking about. Nini shot him a questioning look, what did he mean her future husband?

Much to Big Red’s lack of realization of the puzzled looks his friends were shooting him, he clarifies, “Ricky?”

Nini’s eyes widened, realizing what her red-headed friend was referring to. The rest of their friends still looking over at Big Red wondering what he was talking about. Before Nini could respond, Ricky takes his usual seat next to her, greeting everyone.

In replacement of a greeting, Nini punches Ricky’s shoulder a few times. The boy trying to move away from the aggressive girl, “Why are you hitting me?” He asks, making a grab for her wrists to stop her.

“You told him!?” She cries out.

Ricky couldn’t help but look sheepish, “I’m sorry, dove, but I needed to talk to someone about it,” he says, looking incredibly guilty.

“And, you didn’t think you could talk to me? Ricky, I’m in this too you know.” She says softly.

But before they could continue, Kourtney interrupts the pair, the remainder of their friends still not up to date on what they were discussing. “Is someone going to tell us what’s going on?” She asks on behalf of the group.

“Ricky and Nini are getting married!” Big Red exclaims before either of them had a chance to explain.

All of their friends' eyes widen and jaws drop, some of them shouting curse words and questions all at the same time. It was beginning to get overwhelming for the pair. Nini starts biting her lip to which Ricky notices. He pulls her chin down, trying to get her to let go of her lip like he always does. He glares harshly at Big Red for the sudden outburst. “Can we at least explain?” Ricky bites back at their friends.

“Explain what, how you guys decided you’re getting married?!” EJ questions loudly.

Ricky sighs irritated, “We’re not getting married!”

Nini looks over to him concerned, taking his hand in hers playing with his fingers in an attempt to relax the aggravated boy. “We made an agreement? A pact? Whatever. That if by the time we’re 30 and both single, we’ll get married.” He continues.

The brunette not able to look at their friends, she keeps her eyes trained on the boy’s fingers in her hand, still embarrassed about everything that has gone down in the last ten minutes. Ricky squeezes her hand in his, assuring her that everything was going to be fine. Despite the looks their friends had been shooting them ever since Big Red had let it slip.

“Why wait ‘til 30?” Carlos asks with a smirk graced on his face, “You’re basically married now, let’s go to city hall, make it official and call it a night.”

A few of their friends burst out laughing at Carlos’s comment, agreeing with him that they already act like they are married. And no matter how much Nini wants to deny it, it’s true. They do act like they’ve been married for years, just with the way they are with each other, their affection, their domesticity especially at home. But their friends have barely seen that side of them, always trying to remain a little more friend-like in front of them. Sometimes catching them acting a little more than friends, but they usually just joke about how they truly are like an old couple.

“Can we just drop it?” Nini asks, her first time speaking since she had yelled at Ricky.

“If you think we’re going to drop this any time soon, you’re funny. We’ll be talking about this until we’re gray and old.” Gina laughs, along with the rest of their friends.

Ricky puts an arm around the girl, not helping the situation at all, lowering his head to her ear, “I’m sorry.” He whispers. Nini shakes her head, mumbling it’s fine, and that everyone was going to figure it out eventually. But he knew Nini, it wasn’t fine.

-

The boys were over at Big Red’s when Ricky burst through the door smacking his friend on the back of his head. Cradling the spot that Ricky had just hit, Big Red shoots him a glare, “What was that for?!”

“You told everyone!” Ricky shouts, eyeing the rest of his friends as if daring them to say anything.

EJ slowly approaches their angry friend, “Ricky, it’s not a big deal, really. We laughed about it, yeah, but honestly, we get it. Especially with you and Nini, it just makes sense.” He tries to comfort his friend by putting a hand on his shoulder. He could feel his curly-haired friend physically relax at the touch.

The curly-haired boy presses his hands to his face as he takes a seat on the foot of Red’s bed. He shakes his head back and forth as he thinks about the upset brunette he had just dropped off at home. He had tried to comfort her, offering to stay the night but she had refused, telling him she needed some time to think and be by herself. He didn’t want to leave her, but also knew that it was for the best. Deciding not to push her, he made his way over to Big Red’s to blame him for making her feel like that, when he fully knew it wasn’t Big Red’s fault at all.

The four boys looked at their friend concerned, unsure of what to do. Everyone knew that Nini was the person that he went to when he was mad or upset. But this time around, she couldn’t help him, she was the reason he was beating himself up.

“Honey, why did you make this pact with her?” Seb asks genuinely curious, taking a seat next to the boy.

Ricky shrugs, not daring to look up at his friends. Carefully he puts a hand on his friend’s back rubbing it in comforting circles, simply waiting for him to be ready to talk. After a few more moments, Ricky lets out a deep breath, eyes moving his hands into his lap focused on the ring that he always wore, twirling it around a few times.

“She’s my person, you know? Like, without her I’d probably end up dead in a ditch. She was so torn up about the thought of coming home to an empty house when she’s 30. And I suggested it be me she could come home too.” He confesses, “I just can’t see my little dove hurt.”

Carlos sits on the other side of Ricky, “Can I ask why you call her dove?” He asks out of the blue, bringing the conversation away from the marriage pact that he had made with his best friend.

Ricky chuckles, “I heard it in a movie once, and I just kind of just started calling her that.”

“Ricky, you don’t want to see your little dove hurt, right?” Big Red asks. Ricky finally looking up at his friends to look at Big Red a little confused as to where he was going, but nods in agreement. “Then what are you doing here? She needs you right now Ricky, you’re the only one that understands how she’s feeling right now.”

“She said she wants to be left alone,” Ricky utters eyes casting back down to the floor.

“Since when do you listen to her?” EJ asks, “When she wanted to be alone after what happened with Daniel, you sat outside her room until she was ready to talk. What’s changed?”

He hated to admit it, but EJ had a point. Ricky was always the most persistent when it came to Nini. Everyone knew that if anyone was going to get Nini to talk when she was upset, it was going to be Ricky. So, without a word, Ricky makes his way out of Big Red’s house, jumping into his car and making his way over to his best friend’s house. He will wait as long as he has to, until she is ready to talk. Because nothing’s changed, they are still Ricky and Nini, best friends.

By some sheer chance of luck, right as Ricky pulls up to the Salazar-Roberts residence one of Nini’s moms was getting out of her car. Throwing the car into park he runs over to the slender woman, “Tita D! Hi, uh, can I help you with anything?” he offers.

The woman smiles at the boy she’s always thought of as the son she’s never had. Silently she hands him a bag filled with some of Nini’s favourite snacks. “I’m guessing you talked to her?” Ricky asks as he walks up the porch alongside the woman.

“Yeah, she didn’t tell me what happened. But I know she’s upset about something, and I’m assuming she sent you home and you just couldn’t stay away.” She chuckles as she unlocks the front door.

Ricky laughs running a hand through his hair, “Yeah, you could say that. I’m going to try her once more. Let me know if you need help with dinner or anything, I’m thinking she’s probably not going to want to see me just yet.” The woman nods, the pair knowing exactly how her daughter is when she gets upset, preferring to escape from the outside world for a little while as she recollects herself.

Taking the all too familiar route to her bedroom, he notices the door is slightly ajar. He knocks on her doorframe lightly, as he nudges the door open slowly making his way into her room cautiously. He spots her on her bed a book in hand, her eyes flitting across the page as she reads.

Gingerly, he sets the bag of snacks on the foot of her bed taking a seat just at the edge waiting for her to either kick him back out or initiate a conversation. Ricky sits there for about 10 minutes fiddling with a loose thread on her sheets, until she finally throws her bookmark in setting the novel on her bedside table. Turning to the boy, crossing her legs over each other.

“Why are you sitting so far away?” She asks.

Ricky raises an eyebrow, not expecting that to be the first thing she says to him after the day they’ve had. “You’re not mad?” he inquires.

Nini shakes her head, “No, I was just weirded out I guess. I thought it could’ve been our little secret, but I should’ve known we couldn’t keep it from our friends for long.” She confesses, grabbing the bag of snacks rifling through them. Taking out a package of rainbow chocolate chip cookies, her favourite kind. Ripping the package open she takes a bite out of one of them as she offers the package to Ricky.

The boy couldn’t help but chuckle at his best friend, accepting the treat, “I’m sorry dove, I know it was kind of my fault for telling Red and everything.” He apologizes, taking a bite of the cookie.

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have expected you to keep it to yourself. I get wanting to talk about it with him, I almost told Kourtney last weekend so.” She admits to him, “Just promise me something?”

“Anything.” He responds.

“I need you to be honest with me. I’m your best friend and whatever it is, especially with this pact we have, we’ll find a way to work through it, okay?” She says placing a hand over his as she scoots closer.

Ricky nods in agreement, “I promise Nins.”

“Good,” Nini smiles, “Now, I heard you’re helping Mama D help out with dinner. Go help, I’m going to try and nap. Come get me when dinner’s ready.” She says, moving the bag of food onto her side table.

Ricky laughs at the brunette, “Love you dove,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He hears her mumble a small “I love you,” before making his way downstairs. Knowing Nini was fine and no longer upset, he felt his nerves and anxiousness lift from his chest. He hated how much EJ was right.

“So, Tita D. What are we cooking?” He laughs, rubbing his hands together ready to help the woman out in the kitchen.

\--

Three weeks after their friends had learned about Ricky and Nini’s pact, the girls had decided they needed a sleepover not having had one in nearly two months. To say Nini was slightly nervous to be with the girls would be an understatement. In the last few weeks Nini tried her best to steer their conversations to anything besides her curly-haired best friend, every time they had brought him up she found a way to bring up a new topic and she knew the girls had caught on to it.

They were sitting around Ashlyn’s kitchen, Nini sitting on the counter top as Ashlyn and Kourtney moved around the kitchen preparing their dinner. Gina who was leaning against the island asks, “Nins, what’s going on between you and Ricky?”

Nini freezes in her spot, instantly shifting her gaze to her dangling feet. She wasn’t exactly sure what to say, she knew how she felt about him and their pact. When the pair talk and joke about it, brings Nini to contemplate if this was the right thing to do, it was scary how Nini could clearly picture their future. Where they would come home from a long day at work, and got to watch movies and snuggle up on the couch as they munch on whatever they had made for dinner. And on the weekends, they would see their friends and have their usual karaoke nights and they would retire to their bedroom, preparing themselves for the following week.

At times, Nini thought of breaking off the pact, but she knew that she wanted that future with him, not with anyone else. She knew she wanted to be his forever, but was too scared to admit her feelings, even to herself. Not thinking she was ready for their relationship to change, because what if he doesn’t reciprocate her feelings, or if he did, what if he messed up, what if she did? There was too much on the line for them, she didn’t want to lose her best friend. This was the best case scenario for them, no hurt feelings, then there would be no way to ruin their friendship.

“Nini?” Kourtney calls placing a hand on her friend’s knee carefully, bringing her out of her thoughts.

The brunette clears her throat, not daring to look up at her friends that she knew were watching her when she didn’t answer. She shakes her head, “Nothing, we’re the same Ricky and Nini you guys know. Best friends forever.” She tells them, playing with her hands in her lap.

“Babe, you know that’s not true. You and Ricky have always been a little more than friends,” Kourtney responds, running a thumb over the girl’s knee.

She shrugs, everyone knows that what her friend was saying was true. Nini spent a lot of her teenage life trying to prove to everyone that they were friends, always insisting that’s all they were and that’s how they’ll always be. But at some point, Nini realized she had been lying to herself. Ever since they were kids, there was always something different she felt about him than she did with Big Red or EJ. She thought it was because Ricky was her best friend and had known him since they were in kindergarten, but she came to the conclusion her feelings for the curly-haired boy ran deeper than friends.

Ashlyn turns the oven off pulling out the baked mac and cheese setting it carefully on the stove. As she lets it cool, she hands Nini a brownie that she had baked earlier that afternoon, “You don’t have to tell us anything Nini, but I think you should really think about your feelings for him, even if it is just as friends.”

“Yeah,” Gina agrees, making her way over to her friends that were crowding around the small brunette, “It’s not like you have to know right now, but it’s worth figuring it out, before you lose each other.”

Nini nods reluctantly, taking a bite of the chocolate treat. “I know, and I will. Just not right now, it’s girls night no more Ricky talk.” She pleads, hoping they’ll drop it for the time being.

“Okay, but if you need anything, you know we’re here, right?” Kourtney reminds her, smiling up at the brunette. “Of course,” Nini smiles, “Let’s eat, I haven’t had anything since lunch.” She laughs hopping off the counter.

The three girls watch as their friend scurries around the kitchen grabbing bowls for their dinner, exchanging looks with one another. They were all concerned for their friend, knowing she’s trying to push it everything down prolonging the inevitable. The best they could hope is for her to come to her realization sooner rather than later.

\--

Nini walks down the hall in search of Ricky, he was probably still at his locker. Once she spotted her best friend, she couldn’t help but notice the girl he was talking to. Nini recognized her as Jenny from her biology class. She couldn’t help but wonder what the pair was talking about.

Despite Nini’s hesitation, she makes her way over to Ricky. She pokes his shoulder softly letting him know that she was behind him, he turns around to see the small brunette. His smile growing brightly, “Hey little dove, how was your day?” he asks.

The nickname threw her off momentarily, he didn’t usually call her little dove but she wasn’t completely bothered by it. “It was okay, squish. Uh, hi, Jenny.” Nini greets, faking a small smile.

“Nini, hi.” The asian girl greets, but didn’t look too happy that she was there. Nini couldn’t help but think the exact same thing.

Ricky closes his locker throwing his backpack over his shoulder, “Well, we should get going. Dad said he’s cooking dinner tonight, and I know you just love his cooking.” He jokes with the brunette, completely forgetting about the black-haired girl he was talking to before Nini popped up.

Scrunching her nose at the reminder of Mike’s cooking fiasco from last month, “Are we going to pick up pizza on the way home?” Ricky chuckles throwing an arm around the girl, “It’s probably sitting on the counter already. You know how he is.” He laughs.

“So, Ricky. What do you think about Saturday?” Jenny asks smiling widely at the boy, bringing Ricky back to the conversation he was having earlier.

“I’m sorry, Jenny. I’m not really interested.” He says shortly, “I’ll see you around.”

Nini lets the curly-haired boy guide her back to his car, she shoots him a questioning look. But she didn't ask until they were already set out on the road, “What was that about?”

Ricky shrugs, as he lifts the indicator signaling a right turn. Once he makes it around the corner, he glances over, “She was asking me out on a date, and I’m not interested. Not much to discuss really.”

“Well, why not? Jenny’s pretty and smart, she’s on the cheerleading squad, what’s there not to like?” She says, not really sure why she was hyping Ricky up to go on a date. She knew she didn’t want him to, but if that’s what made him happy then he should go for it.

“Sure, she’s pretty. But I don’t know her and she’s not really my type.” He replies, his eyes focusing on backing his car up into the driveway.

Nini shoots him a confused look. In all of their years of friendship, she hadn’t realized Ricky had a type. Ricky’s never shared with her who he has a crush on or thinks is pretty. It’s one of the topics they don’t usually talk about. Nini keeps her boy talk for the girls, while Ricky keeps his girl talk for the boys. It’s always been that way, but for some reason Nini needed to know why Ricky wasn’t interested in the pretty cheerleader.

“Well, what is your type?” She asks as she follows him into his house, the pair kicking off their shoes making their way into the kitchen.

Ricky laughs, “I’m not having this conversation with you.” Shaking his head as he grabs some grapes out of the fridge, sliding it over to Nini to share with her. Nini couldn’t help but pout at the boy wanting to know the answer.

Rolling his eyes, he takes her face in one of his hands squeezing her cheeks causing her face to look slightly like a puffer fish. “No, Nini.”

“You’re no fun.” She huffs as she pushes him away rubbing at her cheeks, a little sore. An idea popping into her mind, “Maybe I’ll just ask Red. No, actually I’ll ask EJ, I know he’ll tell me.” She giggles pulling her phone out, pretending to start drafting a text.

Before Nini could even unlock her phone, Ricky snatches it out of her grasp. “Nina, stop it.” She pouts at the use of her real name.

She couldn’t help but feel upset, which she thought it was stupid. But he never used Nina, only using it when he was getting a little irritated with her. Beginning to feel guilty of what she did, she begins to gnaw at her lip anxiously. She only meant it as a joke, she didn’t think it was that big of a deal. They told each other basically everything, and it’s not like his type of girl should exactly be a secret.

As Ricky’s hand came up to her chin pulling her skin taught, it always brought her to release her lip, neither exactly knew why but it just did. “Don’t do that. I’m not mad at you.” He says softly, Nini finally locking eyes with the boy in front of her.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.” He argues back.

Nini shakes her head in regret, “You used Nina. You’re mad.” She counters, biting her lip again not able to help herself. When Ricky sees her go to bite her lip, he pulls her chin down tighter, trying to get her to let go.

“Dove, let go.” He tells her, but she shakes her head. Sighing, he hugs the girl tightly to his chest, “Dove, please, I’m not mad. I’m just embarrassed.” He admits.

The brunette hides her face in his neck, “Why are you embarrassed?” she mumbles.

“Because these are things we don’t talk about. So, can we please forget about it?” he says, swaying her body side to side.

“Fine, for now.”

When they pull back, Ricky looks down at the brunette, “Dove, your lip,” he pouts, noticing a small bruise beginning to form on her lip as a result of her biting it intensely, he brings his hand up to run over her bottom lip. But Nini pulls away before he could, waving him off, “It’s fine, it’ll go away.”

Before Ricky could question her, Mike opens the front door calling out to the kids, letting them know he was home. Nini rushes out of the kitchen helping Mike out with the groceries and the pizza he had bought in case dinner doesn’t go exactly as planned.

Ricky couldn’t help but watch the brunette tenderly as she laughs and talks to his dad. The main reason he didn’t want Nini texting their friends about it was because he knew what they would say. He didn’t have to tell his friends, but his type of girl was the very girl waltzing around his kitchen as she tells his dad about this new ukulele she’s been looking to get. He couldn’t help but let a smile grow on his face, because, yeah, he’d turn every girl down until he was 30 just so he could marry her.

\--

Graduation was slowly approaching; the group of friends have been spending more time at each other’s houses studying for their final exams and preparing themselves for what’s to come after high school. They were all staying in Utah for college, some moving across the state while others remaining in Salt Lake.

Nini was currently napping in Ricky’s lap as the rest of their friends chatted in hushed tones about what their plans were for that summer. Ricky ran his fingers lightly through the brunette’s hair as she slept, trying his best not to wake the small girl. He knows she hasn’t been sleeping all that well, as she crammed for the last of their finals.

“What if we went on a road trip?” Carlos suggests to the group.

Acquiring the attention of all of their friends, many of them nodding excitedly in agreement. Everyone was listing off ideas of where they could go and what they could do, planning out on who will be driving and who will be responsible for what. After a while of discussing and planning, Nini begins to shift around starting to wake up from her nap, she sits up with a frown on her face, a little confused on what was going on. Ricky chuckles as she tugs herself closer into his side.

“What are you guys talking about?” She asks quietly, her eyes still trying to fight to stay open.

“Graduation road trip, what do you think?” Ashlyn updates the brunette. Nini glancing around the room at all of her excited friend’s faces, she couldn’t help but break into a small smile. “That’d be great, I’d love to. What did you guys have in mind?” Nini questions.

The group begins filling her in on everything that they’ve thought up. Ultimately, they ended up deciding to take a trip down to California, checking out the major sites like Disneyland, Los Angeles, checking out the beaches. Everyone was excited as they discussed the possibilities of what they could do while they were there.

Ricky looks down to the brunette as she leans her head against his shoulder, “You okay there, dove?” He asks softly.

Nini smiles as she looks at their chattering friends, “Never better.”

\--

“Ricky! Nini! Come on, I want to take pictures of you guys before we go!” Dana and Carol shout to the kids that were sitting in the Salazar-Roberts backyard. “We’ll be there in a minute!” Nini yells back to her parents.

Decked out in their graduation gowns with their graduation caps in hand, they were swinging on the bench that they’ve loved ever since they were kids. They were looking out into the garden where a number of vegetables were growing along the fence. Nini remembers the time where she and Ricky wanted to try to grow watermelons, so they would spit out the watermelon seeds into the soil and watering it with their juice boxes. They were disappointed watermelons never ended up growing from them, but they just shrugged it off figuring they just didn’t have a green thumb.

This backyard held a lot of their memories growing up as kids, and Nini couldn’t help but feel emotional as they were about to leave for their graduation. Looking up at the largest tree in the yard, Nini chuckles leaning into Ricky’s side, “Do you remember when we had our first kiss under that tree?”

The boy bursts out into laughter, “Of course I do. You literally ambushed me.”

Nini’s mouth falls open, “I did not!” Smacking him in the stomach for good measure.

“Yes, you did! We ran around the yard until I fell over and you kissed me! You stole my first kiss!” he exclaims in a fit of laughter, as the memory of the two six year olds running around the yard flashed through his mind.

“I didn’t! You wanted to kiss me, I was just giving you what you wanted.” She huffs.

Shaking his head at the brunette next to him, “Keep telling yourself that dove,” he pats her knee, “I can’t believe how much we’ve been through together.” He says with a look of nostalgia, as he remembers some of his favourite moments growing up with the girl.

“And we still have the rest of our lives,” Nini smiles down at her lap.

Before Ricky could say anything else, Dana pops her head into the backyard looking at the pair on the swing, “We have to leave soon, if you want to make it on time. And we still have to take pictures, come on.” She stresses, causing the two teens to sigh as they make their back inside as Nini’s last message repeats in both of their minds.

\--

“What do you mean you haven’t packed? We leave tomorrow!” Nini exclaims as she walks into his bedroom. She’s welcomed to the sight of strewn clothes, a duffle bag barely filled with anything, Nini shoots a look at the boy. “Squish! It’s a mess in here, did a hurricane come through here or something?”

“Shut up, Nini. Could you just help me?” he asks annoyed, as he was standing in front of his closet holding a large pile of hoodies.

Nini chuckles at the frantic boy, she approaches him carefully taking the hoodies from him, “Ricky, we’re going to California. In the middle of July, it’s fucking hot. You need one hoodie, two tops.” She hands him a gray one and her favourite red hoodie, and moves to put the rest of them where they normally sit on the top shelf. She tries her best standing on her tiptoes, barely able to reach the top. Ricky comes in behind her putting them in place for her.

Making her way back into his room she begins to look through his duffle where the two hoodies she had given him were placed haphazardly on top, along with a few t-shirts and a single pair of jeans. She sighs, realizing how much they actually have left to do, “Ricky, you realize we’re going to be there for a week and you need pajamas, and underwear.”

The boy faceplants on to the bed mumbling into the sheets. Nini climbs on top of his back, resting her full weight on the boy as she plops her head on his shoulder, “Ricky, you need to pack so you can sleep. You’re driving first thing tomorrow.”

“Nini, you’re squishing me,” he squeaks from underneath her.

The brunette chuckles at the irony, bringing her arms around him squeezing his body tighter, “You don’t like it? Because this is what I feel in all of our sleepovers,” She laughs as Ricky tries to jostle her off his back, to which she holds on tighter.

Subtly Ricky moves, blindly reaching down and taking a hold of the brunette’s ankle, using his strength to roll them over so she laid underneath him. “Ricky! You’re heavy!” She shouts pushing the boy off of her.

She sits back up letting the air fill her lungs once more. Ricky’s back was still to her, sitting in between her legs, “That was mean!” She barks angrily biting his shoulder, causing the boy to yelp out standing up and moving away to glare down at the brunette.

“Says the girl that bit me!” He cries out.

Nini holding his glare for a second, but unable to keep it she breaks out into a big smile, “I love you squish,” she giggles.

“I love you too dove,” he chuckles, grabbing at her hands pulling her off the bed, “Now, come help me pack.”

She makes her way over to his closet pulling out pants and shirts that went well together, as he dealt with the toiletries and sleepwear. Once his bag was all packed and ready to go, the pair collapsed on the bed tired from the agonizing hour of sorting through all of his stuff and putting things back that he didn’t need.

Picking up her phone to check the time, she realized it was nearly 10. “I should probably get going,” She utters, not making a move to get up exhausted from packing her stuff earlier that day and his bags as well.

“Just stay here tonight, and we’ll swing by your place tomorrow morning.” He suggests, rolling over to look the brunette in the eyes.

Nini contemplates being too tired to move but shakes her head, “You’ll have me all to yourself for a whole week, I should spend my last night at home.” She mumbles, pushing herself up swinging her legs off the bed.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” he asks sitting up next to her, nudging the girl lightly with his shoulder. The brunette shakes her head, “I drove over, I’ll be fine. Just get some sleep.”

“Okay,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “Good night, dove.”

“Good night squish.”

\--

The following morning, Nini was rushing to get ready having gotten up half an hour later than she intended. She took a quick shower, opting to wear her favourite pair of leggings and a simple white crop top. Finally making her way down the stairs, greeting her moms that were setting down a plate of pancakes down in front of their daughter which she starts eating gratefully. The three women talking about what the young brunette was looking forward to most for this trip.

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing throughout the house. Nini was about to make her way to open it, but Carol insisted to get it and let their daughter finish eating. The blonde woman returns with the curly-haired boy who was rattling on about his excitement.

“Ricky, did you want to eat before going?” Dana asks.

“No, I ate already, but thank you,” he kindly declines, “Plus, we should get going soon. Still need to pick up Red and Ashlyn” He says looking over to his best friend. Nini nods in understanding, swallowing the last of her food, placing the plate down in the sink.

As they make their way out the door and placed her bag in the trunk, they walk back over to her moms who were patiently waiting on the porch Nini giving them one final hug and kiss on the cheek thanking them again for allowing her to go on the trip. They smile at their daughter as they move to hug Ricky as well, “Look out for each other, yeah?” Carol says looking between the two friends.

“Always.” Ricky smiles, hugging the woman one last time.

The pair settling themselves in the car. Before Ricky pulls out of the driveway he leans over into the backseat grabbing the red sweater Nini had packed in his bag the other night. He hands it to the brunette who was sending him a confused look.

“Nins, we both know you packed this for yourself, not for me.” He chuckles, moving to pull out of the girl’s driveway. Nini giggles looking down at the sweater, laying it across her lap as if it were a blanket.

She waves to her moms as they drive away from her house. She looks over to her best friend smiling widely, “We’re going to California!” She says excitedly.

“We sure are, dove.” He chuckles, turning the music up.

This was going to be one hell of a trip.


	2. Summer Before College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang head out to California for a week, Nini and Ricky are starting to feel things that go beyond friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii omg, can't believe chapter 2 is finally here! this is so exciting for me and i hope you all love it!

Pulling into a gas station somewhere in between the state lines of Nevada and Arizona, Ricky nudges Nini awake asking her if she needs to go to the bathroom to which she declines going back to sleeping instantly. He gets out of the car along with Big Red and Ashlyn who needed to stretch and wanted to grab some food. Ricky fills up the car, chatting with EJ who was filling up his SUV as well, asking him how the last few hours of his drive had been. The taller boy complaining about how Carlos completely took over the aux having only played Beyoncé for the last hour of the trip.

Thankfully the gas station was right next to a McDonalds, where their friends had gone over to grab everyone something for a late lunch. After filling up their cars, Ricky and EJ leaned against them as they waited for their friends to return. The pair aimlessly chatting about how much longer they had left, still having a few more hours to go and when their next stop was going to be.

Nini clumsily gets out of the car, making her way over to the two boys leaning against Ricky for some support, still a little tired from her nap. Instinctively he wraps his arm around her shoulder, she was now dressed in his red hoodie that he had given her earlier.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Ricky asks the brunette. She shakes her head, “I couldn’t sleep when I got home, so I stayed up writing some songs.” She answers.

“I think Ashlyn mentioned she was getting you a coffee Nins, so that might help you wake up a little.” EJ pipes up.

Nini nods in understanding, “How’s your drive been? Carlos and Gina driving you crazy yet?” She laughs, knowing how the pair together can be quite hectic and loud. Always finding something to excitedly talk or argue about.

A few minutes later, their friends make their way over to the trio who were waiting patiently. “Good! You’re awake,” Ashlyn says excitedly pulling a drink out of the tray Big Red was holding, “Coffee for Miss Nina,” She hands the drink over to the brunette, which she gratefully accepts taking a sip letting the caffeine run through her system.

“Are we ready to go?” EJ asks the group, who were exchanging drinks and food. Everyone nods making their way over. Ricky overhears EJ begging Carlos to play anything but Beyoncé, even agreeing to listen to any musical soundtrack he wanted. He couldn’t help but laugh, knowing Carlos wasn’t going to let up anytime soon.

Making sure everyone was buckled up and settled in, Ricky moves following EJ’s SUV as he merges onto the freeway. The car filled with the noises of unwrapping of food and a song that Ricky kind of recognized, playing through Nini’s phone that was connected to the sound system.

Silently Nini holds a fry up to the boy’s mouth which he accepts eagerly. “How many more hours do we got?” Big Red asks from the backseat as he munches on a cheeseburger.

“5 hours, give or take.” Ricky responds.

“So, I was talking to my parents and they reminded me that there are only like 4 rooms at the beach house we’re staying at. Usually it’s only like mine and EJ’s family, whenever we visit so we never really needed more than that. Do you think they’ll mind sharing?” Ashlyn brings up, sipping her smoothie.

Nini shakes her head turning to look over at the girl sitting behind Ricky’s seat. “Of course not. Obviously, you and Big Red get one room, he needs it especially with his sleep apnea machine and all.” Big Red smiling widely at the brunette, happy that she remembered.

“Carlos and Seb can have one room,” Ricky suggests, as he blindly sticks his hand out to the brunette asking for his burger to which she swats his hand away. She unwraps it holding it in front of his mouth so he can take a bite.

Ashlyn nods in agreement, “Gina and Kourtney can share, they’ll probably be up most of the night talking honestly.” Ashlyn laughs at the thought of the two most talkative people she has ever met.

“And I can take the couch,” Nini says simply plopping a fry in her mouth.

“No, you’re not.” Ricky argues, bringing Nini to shoot a glare in his direction. “You and EJ can take the room, I’ll be fine on the couch.” Nini assures him. The pair go back and forth for a while arguing over which made the most sense. Ricky knew Nini was right, but he didn’t want her sleeping on the couch, his mind running through a thousand possibilities. What if a burglar came in and kidnapped her, or worse…he didn’t even want to think about it.

Tired of the pair arguing, “Why don’t you two share the room and EJ just takes the couch?” Big Red pipes up, stopping the bickering between the two. Ashlyn instantly hopping in loving the idea her boyfriend had suggested, “Yes, that works out perfectly! EJ will just have to suck it up.”

Nini and Ricky’s faces instantly flush, their faces burning at the thought despite having slept in each other’s beds throughout the past years. It wasn’t sharing a room that bothered them, it was the idea that everyone knew they would be retiring to the same room at the end of the night. Nini could practically hear EJ’s comments and jokes about how mom and dad are heading off to bed and how they should just get married now.

Neither of them quite sure on what to say to the grinning pair in the back. Ashlyn was already texting their friends in the other car regarding the sleeping arrangements. “Only if EJ is okay with sleeping on the couch for a week.” She tells the girl sitting in the back.

“He’ll say yes, don’t even worry about it.” She smiles widely at the brunette.

Nini glances over to Ricky whose eyes were focused on the road, wondering what he was thinking about the whole situation. She knows they were probably going to talk about it later that night. But that was a problem for later, she figures as she busies herself with changing the song that was playing through the sound system.

-

It was nearly 9PM when they had all arrived at the Caswell’s beach house. Having hit traffic once they made it to California, but after a grueling 10 hours, everyone was just about ready to crash, especially Ricky and EJ.

They unloaded the two cars, bringing everything into the large house. Everyone couldn’t help but admire the interior, it was more than they had expected. They truly lucked out that the Caswell’s just happened to have a beach house on Long Beach no less.

After everyone was done looking around the main room, Ashlyn had guided everyone to their rooms, ensuring that they had everything they needed. Nini, still a little wary about sharing a room with her best friend, turns to EJ, “Are you sure you don’t mind taking the couch?” she asks quietly, hoping Ricky hadn’t heard her.

Unfortunately for the brunette, he overheard the girl ask the tall boy but before Ricky could protest EJ answers, “No, you guys take the room. Plus, that couch is literally my favourite thing in this house. You have nothing to worry about,” he smiles assuringly, making his way down the hall.

Ashlyn guides them to the last room, “This is usually where EJ’s parents stay,” she says opening the door. They were welcomed to a large king-sized bed with white sheets and a mustard yellow throw draped along the foot of the bed. There was a pair of glass doors leading onto the conjoining balcony of the room next to theirs. Nini assumed the master bedroom had been split into two to accommodate for the two pairs of parents.

“Lucky for you guys, you have your own washroom,” She points out.

“This is too much Ash, are you sure you don’t want this room?” Nini asks her friend. Ricky having fallen silent since they had left the living room, he was mindlessly walking around the bedroom, making his way to look out to the balcony.

Ashlyn laughs, “Our room looks nearly identical, there’s nothing to worry about Nins. If either of you need me, I’m just in the next room over. Good night guys.” She says before making her way out of the room.

Nini walks over to stand next to Ricky, both looking out at the balcony which has a couch, a few lounge chairs and a small coffee table. The brunette thought it was the perfect place to nestle up and read the day away, which she knew probably wasn’t going to happen at any point in the trip.

“Did you not want to share a room with me?” Ricky asks dejectedly, not daring to look at her.

Nini shakes her head instantly at his question, “That’s not it at all squish. It’s just-” she pauses trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Ricky was patient with her, knowing she simply needed time to think how to word everything properly. “You know how everyone is with us. I just didn’t want anyone to think anything more than what we are.” She responds.

The pair falling silent once more, Ricky moves over to his duffle bag rifling through it he mumbles to the girl that he’s just going to change in the bathroom. Nini nods awkwardly, taking the chance to quickly change into her own pajamas.

She takes the left side, which is her usual side when they have sleepovers, as she unravels her hair from the ponytail she had put up earlier. When Ricky emerges from the bathroom dressed in a white t-shirt and basketball shorts, he shuts off the light after plugging his phone into his charger that he set by the nightstand. He lies down awkwardly next to her with a significant amount of space between them.

The pair both uncomfortably awkward, Ricky sighs deeply turning onto his side looking at the brunette. Nini reciprocates locking eyes with her best friend in the dark, trying her best to read his expression but she couldn’t exactly tell what it was. Lately it’s been difficult to read his facial expressions and she wasn’t quite sure why.

“I was scared that I did something to make you not want to share a room with me.” He admits softly, “I thought you were starting to think I’m overbearing and I just- I promised your moms and myself that I would look out for you. I-I was scared that I screwed up already and it hasn’t even been a day.”

Nini’s face softens scooting closer, she winds her arms around his torso resting her head underneath his chin, his arms wrapping around her instinctively. “Sometimes you can be, but I know you mean well. I love you squish, even when you’re being overprotective.” She squeezes him lightly.

He moves to bury his face in her neck, “I love you too, dove. Good night.” He whispers. The pair lulling themselves to sleep after the long day they’ve had, finally feeling like they were back to normal.

\--

The pair were rudely woken up by Carlos bursting into their room telling them to get up so they could go out and get breakfast. Nini squeezes her eyes shut, snuggling closer into Ricky’s chest not wanting to get up just yet.

Carlos was both surprised and not that surprised at the same time to see the pair in such a compromising position. Ricky was basically engulfing the small brunette into his chest, and a mix of tangled limbs. The boy sighs dramatically as he watched the pair continue to sleep despite his attempt at a wakeup call. He grabs one of the pillows that was on Nini’s side of the bed that she was clearly not sleeping on, and hits them with it.

“Lovebirds, wake up!” he shouts at the pair.

Ricky groans at the feeling of being assaulted with a pillow. Finally squinting his eyes open, seeing sun filtering the room and a pillow coming down to hit the pair again. Instinctively, Ricky grabs the pillow pulling it towards him trying to fight Carlos for it. Unfortunately for the pair, he was determined, putting up a fight for the pillow.

Nini whimpers irritated by the amount of movement and noise going on around her. “Ricky, stop.” She mumbles into his chest, beginning to roll over moving away from him. She sits up rubbing the sleep from her eyes to look over at their friend. “This was a rude way to wake someone up,” she frowns.

“Sucks to suck baby. You guys have 15 minutes to get ready, or I’m going to be sleeping in between you two for the rest of the week so you guys will actually get up on time.” He lectures making his way back out the door.

“Come on, Ricky. We should get going,” She says, stifling a yawn.

The boy looks up at her, propping his head up with his hand, “Why? You don’t want Carlos sleeping in between us all week?” He chuckles.

Nini laughs, “And you do?”

He scrunches his nose, “Not particularly.”

The brunette shakes her head, making her way over to her suitcase that she didn’t unpack the night before, too exhausted from the long drive. She rifles through her bag looking for a suitable outfit, hoping what they had planned wasn’t too intensive. Before closing the door to the bathroom, she couldn’t help but chuckle at her best friend who was slowly rolling out of bed.

After the pair were all set and ready to go, they made their way down to the living room where nearly everyone was waiting patiently. Only missing Kourtney and Gina, who were probably still getting ready.

“Good morning!” Ashlyn greets the pair excitedly.

Ricky glares at Carlos, “There was nothing good about it, but morning Ash.”

Carlos rolls his eyes from his spot next to Seb on the loveseat, “You’re just mad that you didn’t get to have morning cuddles with Nini.” He teases the pair. Seb puts a hand on his boyfriend’s knee, “Babe, leave them alone. They were probably exhausted from yesterday. Ricky did drive all the way from Salt Lake.”

“Hey! I did too!” EJ defends.

“No one asked,” Carlos counters sarcastically.

Nini laughs as she takes a seat on the couch next to EJ, Ricky following closely behind her. “What are we planning on doing today?” She asks, changing the topic wanting it to no longer be about her and Ricky’s morning.

“We were thinking we could have a relaxing day. Go for breakfast and pick up some groceries so we can just cook instead of ordering food every day. And just spend the rest of the day at the beach.” Big Red informs the pair.

“Oh, movie night tonight please!” Gina says excitedly as she makes her way into the room, Kourtney following closely behind her. The two girls greet the rest of their friends as they start making their way out the front door, climbing into their assigned cars.

Later that afternoon, Nini was tanning with Ashlyn next to her who was hiding underneath an umbrella claiming that she burns way too easily underneath the sun and that she wanted to last at least the week. Nini couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s declaration, thankful she had gotten the good tanning genes. The pair were chatting mindlessly, as they watched Gina and EJ chase each other down the beach.

She looks over to the red-head, “Do you think?” she asks shortly sneakily pointing to the pair, knowing her friend had been watching the same thing she was.

“Oh, definitely. They are nearly as bad as you and Ricky.” Ashlyn jokes.

Nini dryly chuckles, “Shut up.”

Ashlyn sits up slightly, turning to the brunette, “How’s thinking about it going?” Ashlyn asks her friend carefully, praying that she doesn’t close up again like she had that one time at her house.

The brunette shrugs, “I mean, I know what I feel. But I don’t think I want to do anything about it, what if I lose him Ash?” She shyly admits, pushing her sunglasses to rest atop her head looking out to the ocean where Ricky was laughing as he splashed Big Red with the water.

“And, what exactly do you feel?” Ashlyn questions warily not wanting to overstep.

Nini sighs getting up to sit next to her friend, leaning her head against Ashlyn’s shoulder twining her arm around hers. “I think we all know that I love him, and not just as a friend.” She confesses quietly.

“Sweetie,” Ashlyn says softly putting a hand on the girl’s knee trying her best to comfort her friend, “I know how hard this is for you to admit Nins, but don’t you want to be happy?”

“I am. I have him, that’s all I need.” She whispers eyes still trained on the curly-haired boy smiling widely at his friends.

Ashlyn squeezes the brunette’s knee comfortingly, bringing the girl’s attention back to her, “There’s more. Are you scared?”

The brunette brings her bottom lip in between her teeth, she bites it harshly taking her head off her friend’s shoulder. She knew that this is the conversation she needed to have and Ashlyn would be the most understanding. She continues to gnaw at her lip until a metal taste begins to draw from her lip, she knew that she had bit through her skin. All she could think about was how Ricky was going to be concerned the moment he sees it.

Reluctantly she nods to answer Ashlyn’s question, “What if he’s ready, and I’m not?” She asks, the thought of the change in their relationship could make or break them only building her anxiety.

“What do you mean?” Ashlyn wonders looking over to the brunette.

“I just- I don’t know Ash. I have all these what ifs running through my mind constantly. Like, what if either one of us screws up? What if he doesn’t love me back? What if we just don’t work? Being friends ensures that I don’t lose him, and I can’t lose him Ash, he’s my person.” She admits nervously, beginning to feel pressure building up at the back of her eyes, tears wanting to start welling up but she willed them to stop.

Ashlyn’s face softens at her friend’s confession, not realizing how much this truly affected her. No one really understood how much Nini thought about the possibility of her and Ricky and it was difficult for her to admit, even to herself.

The red-head runs her thumb in comforting circles along her knee, “Wouldn’t you be happier with him?”

Nini’s mouth twitches to the side, a habit she’s developed when she wasn’t sure about what to say next, she sighs deeply, “But, is it worth losing him as a friend?” Nini questions, sending her friend a look full of worry.

“Only you can answer that Nini. If it’s worth anything, you wouldn’t lose him as a friend. Even after all of those what ifs, he’ll be by your side, because he loves you. What you guys have if special, not everyone is lucky like you two. I’m not saying you have to tell him how you feel, but I think when you’re ready, you should.” She advises.

The brunette had a lot to think about, she pulled her friend into a tight hug, “Thank you Ash, I love you.” She whispers.

“I love you too, Nini. I’m always here.”

Nini chuckles into the girl’s shoulder, her heart filling with warmth and love from her friend. Even throughout everything that she’s been struggling with her feelings and figuring out a way to express them, Ashlyn made it easier on her, not expecting her to answer and waiting patiently as she formed her thoughts. She couldn’t have asked for a better person to confide in.

“Come on, let’s go enjoy the sun,” Ashlyn says, pulling away from their embrace.

As the pair move to get ready to head out to swim, Nini feels a cold pair of arms wrap around her waist, her back pressed against their cold chest. She squeals at the sudden change in temperature, “Ricky!” She shouts, reprimanding him.

“Are you coming to the water or what?” he laughs pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

“If you waited five more minutes, I would’ve been there,” She giggles pushing away from the boy. She turns to see Ashlyn already walking over to the rest of their friends, sending Nini a subtle wink over her shoulder.

Shaking her head at her friend, she looks up at Ricky who was watching her carefully. He brings a hand up to her chin, running his thumb over her bottom lip noticing the mark she had made earlier with her teeth.

“What’s wrong?” his eyes full of concern as they shift between her lip and her eyes.

“Nothing,” she whispers trying to move away from him, but he pulls her back in standing his ground.

His hand moves to cradle her cheek tenderly, “Dove, please.” He begs her to answer, to which she shakes her head not wanting to talk about what’s been on her mind the last couple of months. She leans up to press a kiss to his cheek, “I promise you, I’m fine.” She smiles encouragingly at the boy.

A thought popping into her mind an attempt to lighten the mood, she bends grabbing her towel that was laying on the beach chair tossing it to his face, bolting for the water, “Last one there’s a rotten egg!” She laughs.

Ricky quickly throws the towel off of him chasing his best friend down the sand, thankful for his long legs. He grabs her waist, tossing her over his shoulder, “You think you can cheat your way to winning?” He laughs as she hits his back repeatedly in a poor attempt to put her down, all their friends laughing at their childish antics.

And before Nini knew it, she was hitting the cold, salty water. The second she resurfaces she glares harshly at Ricky, and the pair burst out laughing a second later. Everything was going to be just fine.

-

Nini’s legs were draped lazily across Ricky’s lap as he tapped out the beat of the music that was playing lowly through the speakers on her thigh. She was nodding off, not really listening to the conversations going on around her, spending the day under the sun always made her tired.

“Wait, you’re kidding, right?” Ricky laughs, as Seb retells a story about something he and Carlos had seen on their walk along the beach earlier that day.

Seb throws his head back in laughter recalling the events, “I wish I was! They were literally dragging her to play, and she was putting up a real fight I tell you.” The pair laugh as Seb continues on with his story.

“Dad,” EJ calls from the kitchen, Ricky looking up to his friend hating himself sometimes for answering to the stupid nickname. “Could you help me out real quick?” He asks looking over to his friends scattered around the living room.

The curly-headed boy nods, lifting Nini’s legs gently as he moves out from under her. Instantly she curls up into herself as she finally lulls herself to sleep. Ricky couldn’t help but smile down at the brunette before making his way into the kitchen.

Shaking his head trying to rid the brunette’s tiny figure out of his mind. Most days all he could think about was her. The way she would laugh and smile, even the way she would curl herself around him during movie nights. He liked to watch her eyes as they brightened up at something that made her incredibly happy, and he knows his brightens up the second he looks at her. It’s hard not to when she just makes him happier.

“Dude,” EJ interrupts Ricky’s thoughts, the smile on his face faltering as he looks to his friend briefly. “Sorry, yeah, what did you need help with?” He asks looking around the kitchen noticing that it was nearly squeaky-clean asides from the pile of dishes in the sink which Ricky assumed had been from when he and Ashlyn were making dinner.

EJ was running his hands through his hair anxiously, as Ricky finally takes a good look at the taller boy he sees how stressed out the boy was. “Are you okay?” he asks, concerned.

“Not entirely,” EJ admits chuckling lowly to himself.

Ricky pulls himself up on the counter as he waits patiently for his friend to continue, “So, I really like Gina. And I really want to ask her to be my girlfriend, do you think she’d say yes?” He asks nervously, as he leans against the counter drumming his fingers against the granite top.

“Of course she would, anyone can see you guys like each other. I say go for it.” Ricky says from his spot, stealing a mushroom from the casserole the Caswell’s had made.

EJ nods nervously thinking about what he should say to the girl that’s been invading his mind the last little while, “Okay, I think I’m going to do it. Tonight, I think? I don’t know. But I will.” he says, turning towards the sink, running the water over the dirty dishes.

“How was your night with mom last night?” EJ asks, driving the conversation away from himself. Ricky rolls his eyes at his friend, “Shut up. It was fine, like any other night.” He says casually, stealing a little more from the casserole.

“Any other night?” EJ prods as he runs a sponge over one of the pots.

Ricky freezes realizing what he had just said, “Nevermind, uh, tell me what’s in this.” He says attempting to drive the conversation away from the brunette who was anxious just the other night about their friends thinking of them as anything more.

“I’m assuming don’t ask,” EJ comments in understanding, not wanting to push his friend, to Ricky’s relief the tall boy starts listing off some of the major things in the dish.

EJ was telling Ricky about the times he and Ashlyn spent at the beach house when they were younger when Gina had walked into the kitchen looking for a glass of water. An idea instantly popping into the boy’s mind, he hops off the counter, “Gi,” he says, catching her attention, “EJ wants to talk to you about something.” He smirks.

As Ricky looks over to EJ, who was shooting him a nervous but deadly glare. Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend shooting him a subtle wink before making his way back to the living room, reclaiming his spot next to Nini who was still sleeping.

Kourtney was scrolling through the options on Netflix, since it was her night to choose what movie, or movies rather, they’d be watching. As the group was talking about what they wanted to do tomorrow, they heard a screech come from the kitchen, waking Nini up from her slumber. Ricky couldn’t help but smirk triumphantly, knowing exactly what that meant and was proud that he had a small impact on it.

The girl emerges from the kitchen smiling widely at her friends who were looking over expectantly, confused as to what was happening. Gina points over to Ricky excitedly, “You are a fucking legend, thank you.”

Ricky chuckles at his friend’s declaration, smiling brightly and nodding to her in acknowledgment. As EJ emerges from the kitchen, he sends Ricky a proud smirk, incredibly pleased with himself, despite Ricky giving him the little push that he needed.

“Is someone going to tell us what’s going on?” Kourtney interrupts the knowing looks between the trio.

Gina smiles widely at her friends, “Guess who has a boyfriend?!”

Everyone’s eyes widen in excitement, talking over each other as they talk about the pair and what had happened in the kitchen. Nini, still a little sleepy, she drapes her arm around Ricky’s shoulder smiling lazily at the boy, “You had a hand in this?” She asks quietly.

Ricky shrugs grinning at his best friend, “Maybe.” Nini couldn’t help but chuckle as she leans into his side listening to the conversations going on around them.

\--

The following day they had spent their day roaming around Hollywood. They had seen the infamous landmark of the Hollywood Sign that EJ insisted he wanted to check out even though he’s seen it countless times. They had also checked out the Hollywood Walk of Fame which they all were excited to see, pointing out a few celebrities and taking pictures of a few of them.

They were sitting in one of the restaurants in the city discussing what they wanted to do next, but the options being thrown around were differing far in between. Seb and Carlos wanted to check out this one museum, but Gina and Kourtney wanted to see some performance. So, the conversations around the table were more like arguing.

Ricky was beginning to get irritated with his bickering friends, he was rubbing the space between his eyebrows trying to think of something that everyone would’ve enjoyed.

“Why don’t we just separate in groups?” Nini suggests, heads turning over to the brunette who had been a little quiet since the deliberations started. “Since Seb and Carlos want to go to the museum and Big Red kind of looks like he wants to go too, so you guys go. Gina and Kourtney, you can go check out that performer.”

“Well, I’ll go with the boys. Sorry babe, but I’ve never been to that museum and I’m curious.” EJ apologizes to the girl, his arm resting on the back of her chair, taking a sip of his water.

Carlos nods agreeing that it seemed like a solid plan. “What about the three of you?” He asks.

Ashlyn looks like she was debating on what she wanted to do, “You know, I’ll go with Gina and Kourt. It sounds fun, better than a museum honestly.” She chuckles at the faces that the boys had pulled. The red-head shoots Nini a knowing look, “What about you Nins?”

The brunette wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to do, she didn’t mind just walking around the city and maybe finding a park just to sit and people watch, and Hollywood was the perfect place to people watch. She looks over to her best friend who looked like he was beginning to develop a headache, “Do you want to just walk around and find a park or something?” She asks.

Ricky locks eyes with the brunette smiling tightly at her, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Okay, perfect. We’ll all do our things, and we’ll meet back at the parking garage at let’s say 8?” Seb offers.

Everyone nods, getting up having already paid for their meals before they started getting lost in bickering on what to do. Everyone had gone their separate ways, making their way to their respective destinations.

Nini glances up at Ricky a little worried, when he looks down at the brunette whose eyes were full of concern. He throws an arm around her dragging her in a random direction hopefully walking towards a park, “I’m fine dove. Just a little bit of a headache.” The brunette sighs putting her arms around the boy hugging him close to her body letting him guide her.

Her mind begins running with thoughts about the curly-haired boy again. It’s been hard trying to get them to stop. She starts thinking about her conversation with Ashlyn the other day. Nini knew she had a lot to think about when it came to her relationship with Ricky. She knew she wanted to tell him, but the fear of losing her best friend was far greater than the need to admit her feelings.

Each day she finds herself thinking of more what ifs, and what could possibly go wrong. She knows that all of it is hypothetical, but she just couldn’t ignore it. All of those scenarios were possible, and the more she thought about them, the more she feared losing him. To her, it wasn’t an option. If she could do anything about it, she will do everything in her power to avoid letting their friendship fall through the cracks because of some stupid attempt at a relationship.

As they arrive at the park, Ricky takes her hand pulling her towards one of the large trees. He takes a seat leaning his back against the trunk of the tree, he opens his legs wide patting the space between them signaling for her to sit down. She complies letting her back lean against his chest.

“Are you okay, dove? You haven’t said anything since we left the restaurant.” He asks as he stares out at the people walking around.

Nini nods, “Let’s make up random stories about these people,” She giggles, wanting to ignore the boy’s concern especially regarding what’s been going through her mind the last hour, knowing that if he kept pressing her about it she wouldn’t be able to keep it from him any longer.

Ricky’s chest begins to rumble with laughter as he agrees to her silly suggestion. Gesturing over to a group of girls sitting across the park, he mutters about how they were aspiring vloggers that haven’t made it big. His story caused Nini to giggle as he continued to go more in depth with his stories.

The rest of their afternoon was spent giggling and laughing as they made up random stories and discussed their trip, not wanting to go back to Salt Lake. Before they knew it, they had to make their way back to the parking garage to meet up with their friends again, heading back to Long Beach.

\--

“Has Nini been a little weird lately?” Ricky as Big Red as they were sitting out on the conjoining balcony looking over at their friends who were still hanging out on the beach.

They were already halfway through the week, already dreading on heading back home. They had spent most of their day out at the beach again, wanting to have a calmer day since they were going to be heading out to Disneyland the next day. The pair retire back to the house a little early, taking a quick shower and making a quick snack before dinner.

Big Red looks over at his best friend shaking his head frowning slightly, “No, but like you’re her best friend, you would know better than me. Why are you asking?”

Ricky sighs deeply, his eyes trained on the brunette as she was chatting with Kourtney as they were lounging on their beach chairs. She was wearing a red bikini, and Ricky would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t check her out when she emerged from their bathroom earlier that day. She had finished changing but forgotten her cover up in her suitcase, his eyes trailed after her studying her figure briefly before making his own way to the bathroom.

“I don’t know Red. She’s been worried or bothered about something, but I don’t know what. She hasn’t told me anything, and when I try talking to her about it she changes the topic or pretends she’s sleeping.” Ricky says as he looks over to his friend, trying to gauge his reaction.

Big Red nods in understanding, listening to his friend’s words intently, “You know, you don’t have to know everything going on in her mind. She’s allowed to have her secrets.”

Ricky runs a hand through his curls as he looks back down to the brunette, “I know, I just,” he sighs, not really sure what to say. “I’m her best friend, shouldn’t she want to confide in me?” He questions.

“You’re really dumb, aren’t you?” Big Red says seriously.

Ricky’s head snaps in the direction of the red-head, but before he could say anything, Big Red continues, “She doesn’t need just you to confide in. She can talk to Ashlyn, Gina and Kourtney if she wants. Because maybe, they would understand more than you. Or, she just needs time to figure it out herself. Just give her time and space. Stop asking.”

Big Red never spoke to Ricky like that, most of the time he would agree or urge Ricky on with what he was doing. Ricky couldn’t quite pinpoint why he was speaking to him in that way, but he knows his friend has a point. She’s her own person, he just can’t stand knowing that something’s bothering his best friend and he can’t do anything about it.

The pair had fallen silent, looking out to the beach. The sun begins to lower, signaling the day coming closer to an end. He spots Carlos and Seb approaching the house, probably heading back in to start preparing dinner seeing as that it was their turn.

No matter how hard he tried, his gaze kept shifting over to the brunette that’s been filling his mind. She was laughing at something Kourtney had said, bringing her hands up to her cheeks trying to calm herself down. Ricky didn’t need to be next to her to know that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she laughed.

“How did you know you loved Ashlyn?” Ricky asks out of the blue, looking over to the boy next to him.

Big Red’s eyes widened in surprise. He clears his throat leaning forward, “Well, it wasn’t like she did something and I realized I love her. I kind of just knew in my heart that I did. Ashlyn makes me happy in everything she does, and I want to make her happy. Things are just easier with her around, I don’t feel as stressed over something when she’s there to help me through it. Honestly, I started to recognize the things I loved about her, then it was kind of just like, yeah, I love her.” His cheeks beginning to redden at his admission, not having been asked such a question before.

Ricky listened intently to his friend, as he listed off the things he realized when falling in love with his girlfriend. Ricky couldn’t help but think about the brunette and just about everything about her, what he loved, what he admired about her. Ricky’s pretty sure he’s known that he loves the brunette for a while, but he couldn’t exactly figure out if he really did. He didn’t want to ruin what they had over something that he wasn’t sure about. But after listening to Red talk about Ashlyn, Ricky knew.

“Red, I think I love Nini.” He confessed.

“Well, I could’ve told you that,” Big Red laughs at his own joke, “Wait, no. I did. Eight months ago, when you told me you guys made some stupid marriage pact.”

Ricky rolls his eyes, his friend not able to let that go. “Fine, go ahead. Tell me you told me so.”

“I fucking told you so. Now stop fucking around, and just ask her to be your girlfriend instead of keeping some dumb waiting ‘til 30 deal that you guys have going on.” Big Red blurts out, not even sorry for what he had said. Tired of his two friends’ clearly acting like they were dating but weren’t.

It was evident to anyone that saw the pair together that they clearly had feelings for each other. Big Red wonders if Ricky knew that no one really approached either of them in high school because people just assumed they were dating. Only the popular and extra confident ones dared to try, most of the time being shut down. Big Red would hear around the halls times girl’s wanting to shoot their shot, but their friends would tell her that Ricky had a girlfriend and they were always referring to Nini.

The pair were incredibly oblivious to this fact, still acting like they normally do. They were basically attached at the hip the entirety of their lives. It was rare to see them apart, always arriving and leaving school together, their Instagram’s filled with each other and going to just about every dance together. Everyone was all surprised when Nini had started dating Daniel during their sophomore year, while he was a junior. But that relationship didn’t last all too long, Daniel having been cheating on her during the three months they had dated. Ricky was ready to kill him, but knew Nini needed him more.

Ricky was there for Nini through everything, and Nini was there for Ricky when his parents were going through their divorce, and when his mom brought Todd home to meet him. Together they managed to find some semblance of a home.

“But, what if she doesn’t love me back Red? I can’t just risk it all for her to reject me, I don’t think I’d be able to take it.” He admits.

Big Red shakes his head at his friend, chuckling lowly, “Ricky, she won’t reject you. Trust me. She loves you, just as much as you love her.” He promised, “I’m going to head in, but just think about it.” Big Red advises before making his way back into the house.

Ricky was left to think about what his friend had said. He was probably right. Ricky was blind, and hadn’t seen that he’s been in love with his best friend for months, maybe even years. It was just a lot to consider, but he’ll figure it out. He has to.

Nini creaks the door open to the balcony having already showered and changed into Ricky’s hoodie and a pair of jean shorts. Ricky hadn’t noticed her come out to the balcony, still staring out to the ocean. Quietly, she makes her way over crawling into the boy’s lap, wanting to be wrapped in his arms not having seen him most of the day. She was swept up by the girl’s wanting details from Gina’s date the other night.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks softly, as one of his hands runs over her back and the other holds her thigh making sure she doesn’t slip off from his lap.

Ricky chuckles shaking his head, “Nothing, dove.”

“Well, that’s a lie.” She says lifting her head from his shoulder.

“Why don’t you tell me about your dream wedding?” He wonders, lifting his head to look up at the brunette. She sends a questioning look, unsure where he was coming from, she decides to ask him, “That’s not what you were thinking about, why?”

Panic started filling Ricky’s mind, after Big Red had left him out on the balcony he began to picture his future with the brunette. That say, if they were to get married, what it would be like to come home to see her sitting on the couch singing throughout the house as she cooks or working on grading some papers, knowing her dream was to be a teacher. But he couldn’t picture what their wedding would look like. Where she would want to get married, what she would wear, the only thing he could see was the brunette walking towards him and everything else drifting into the distance because the only thing in that moment that mattered was her.

Deciding to cover up his true thoughts, he starts, “Well, if you want a big wedding I got to make sure I have enough money for it by 30. Don’t want to start our married life broke.” He laughs as he presses a kiss to her shoulder.

Nini shakes her head at his joke, “I’m not that high maintenance please. I just want our friends and family there. I’d love it to be in a pretty garden on a nice spring day. I’d wear a lacey dress, nothing too over the top. I don’t know, a simple wedding for a simple girl.” She shrugs, her mind beginning to picture the boy standing at the end of the aisle smiling brightly at her as he waited to finally seal the deal and fulfill their pact.

Ricky hugs her closer to him, “You’re not simple, you just want it to be meaningful.”

“I guess so,” she chuckles as her gaze locks with the curly-haired boy.

It was like they were frozen in time, something about their locked eyes was different this time. Maybe it was because they were talking about their future wedding, or maybe it was because Ricky finally admitted that he was in love with the brunette. Ricky’s breath hitches in his throat, feeling an overwhelming number of butterflies filling his stomach as his arms tighten around her.

Nini feels her heartbeat start to quicken as she looks deep into his eyes. She takes a quick glance to his lips, and when she locks eyes with him once more she thinks he was thinking the exact same thing.

“Dinner’s ready, if you want to come down!” Ashlyn says as she walks out onto the balcony, not realizing what she had just interrupted.

The pair's heads snap in the direction of their friend in shock. Ashlyn shoots them a curious look wondering what the pair had been discussing before she had opened the door. Noting their comfortable position, she smirks at the pair, looking at Nini who was smiling at her nervously.

“We’ll be down in a little bit,” She says shortly.

Ashlyn nods, “Okay, see you down there then.” She says making her way back to the door she had just walked out from.

“Can w-” “Let’s j-”

They both start at the same time, both of them pausing at the same time bringing them both to burst out laughing. Ricky presses his forehead into the brunette’s shoulder as she throws her head back chuckling at what had just happened.

“Come on, let’s eat.” Nini says moving out of his lap.

Before Nini could reach the door back to their room, she turns around to her best friend knowing that the moment they walk back in they’ll never speak of what happened again. “We’re good, right?” She asks, nipping her bottom lip nervously.

Ricky taking notice he brings his hand up to her chin tapping it, she instantly understood what he meant and let go. “We’re good, don’t worry dove.” He says pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Good.” She smiles opening the door, sighing in relief.

Neither could believe what had just happened, and they couldn’t help but wonder. If Ashlyn never walked out, would they have done something that would change everything?

\--

“DISNEYLAND!” EJ yells excitedly through the halls of the bedrooms knocking rapidly on each of the doors as he runs to wake everyone up. He heard a few yells from his girlfriend’s room, knowing the two girls weren’t exactly too happy that they were being woken up.

EJ opens Ricky and Nini’s room knowing the pair were always the hardest to wake up in the morning, all week everyone’s been taking turns in waking up the pair. When he opens the door, and is welcomed to the snuggling pair and he wasn’t surprised. The only surprising thing to EJ was that Ricky was shirtless. When their friends had talked about waking them up, no one had ever mentioned that Ricky slept without a shirt, cuddling Nini no less. He couldn’t help but smile at the pair, they were cute, he wasn’t going to lie, but he needed to wake them up.

Unsure on how to go about it, he decides to stand on top of the bed, clearing his throat in preparation. “MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! WE’RE GOING TO THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH TODAY!” He screams at the top of his lungs, looking down at the pair.

His screaming had seemed to work for the most part, Nini began to shift moving closer to Ricky, “Squishy, get him to stop screaming please.” She begs, nuzzling closer to the boy.

EJ huffs as Ricky mumbles curses at EJ trying to get him to leave them alone. He hops off the bed pulling the blankets off the sleeping pair, to which they whine. EJ grabs both of their ankles starting to drag them out of bed.

“We’re up! We’re up! Just let go!” Nini says harshly as she tries to get her ankle free from the tall boy, moving into a sitting position. The tall boy smiles triumphantly, happy he succeeded in what he came into their room to do.

“Babe, I didn’t realize our son has your energy.” She rolls her eyes at the dark-haired boy. “Well, sweetie, he got your talkative-ness, so I wonder who’s fault it was that he turned out like that.” Ricky plays along with her joke as he sits himself up.

Nini offended by the boy’s comment and pushes him roughly causing him to tumble off the side of the bed. EJ couldn’t help but laugh, even though they were basically insulting him right in front of his face.

“Nini!” Ricky groans from his place on the floor.

The brunette couldn’t help but laugh, “You were being mean, so I get first bathroom!” She says excitedly running towards the dresser, grabbing the outfit she had laid out the night before and bolting it to the bathroom.

EJ laughs sitting at the foot of the bed as Ricky gets up off the floor. “You guys are cute,” he comments, causing Ricky’s face to flush. He busies himself with looking for an outfit for the day, not prepared like Nini was.

“Don’t even pretend with me Rick,” EJ says, making his way out of their room, letting them get ready for the day.

“Who said I don’t agree?” Ricky chuckles sending EJ a knowing smirk.

EJ nods smiling at his friend, he couldn’t help but think that Ricky was starting to come to realize what he felt for the brunette. What EJ didn’t know was that Ricky was just waiting for the right moment. After yesterday, he knew that she was what he wanted and maybe by the time they leave for Salt Lake he’d get to call her his girlfriend.

-

Kourtney and Nini’s arms were linked together as they were walking a few paces behind their friends. They were heading towards one of the last few rides that they needed to try out before grabbing something to eat before the firework show.

“How have you been liking California?” Nini asks her friend casually as the sky begins to fade to pinks and oranges the sun starting to set.

She starts talking excitedly about what her favourite parts about the whole trip had been, “I mean, sometimes Gina drives me crazy. EJ this, EJ that. But sharing a room with her is both a blessing and a curse. What about you? How’s sharing a room with Ricky?” She sings his name bumping her hip into Nini’s.

The brunette chuckles, “It’s good. Nothing entirely new so. But I can’t believe we go home in 3 days.” She sighs, eyes focusing on a little girl dressed up like Rapunzel. Nini couldn’t help but smile at the young girl, Rapunzel was her favourite princess of all time.

If Nini had paid attention, she would’ve realized what she had admitted to her friend. “Back up,” Kourtney says, stopping in her tracks dragging Nini to a stop as well. “What do you mean nothing new?”

Nini trying to recall what she had just said, she realized what her friend was referring to. Her mouth forming a small o, her cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment, “When we have sleepovers, we share a bed. So, nothing new. No big deal.” She says quickly beginning to walk and catch up with their friends who hadn’t realized that they stopped.

Before the brunette could make it three steps, Kourtney drags her wrist back to her spot, “Nini. Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. It’s really no big deal, it’s just normal.” She exhales.

“That’s not what I meant, and we both know it.” Kourtney says with a soft voice fixing the brunette with a look that she knows she’ll understand. “You guys act like you’re already married. I don’t see why you guys aren’t dating.”

Nini pulls Kourtney off to an open bench sitting down, signaling for her to take a seat next to her, “It’s not that easy. It’s Ricky. If I want what I want, that changes everything and I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Kourtney puts an arm around Nini, “Just so you know, some things might change. But this Ricky we’re talking about. You’ll always be Nini and Ricky, that doesn’t have to change. You’ll just get to kiss him.” She laughs, as Nini’s face begins to burn some more with embarrassment with the reminder of what had happened the other night.

“Shut up, Kourt.” She nudges her shoulder with her own.

Suddenly, Nini’s phone begins to vibrate, she pulls it out of her pocket to see a text from Ricky asking her where she had gone. Nini sighs, showing Kourtney the text the pair deciding to meet their friends at the ride they were originally heading off to.

When the two girls finally find their friends, Nini is ambushed with Ricky throwing his body into hers. Nini letting out a small noise, Ricky taking the air out of her. “Ricky, I was gone for 15 minutes, will you relax?” She says patting his back unsupportively.

“He was going crazy. He was thinking up all of these weird scenarios of how you were abducted.” Gina says.

“Do us all a favour and never leave his side again.” Carlos comments seriously, while some of their friends chuckle with laughter.

Ricky pulls back from his hug, but not letting the girl go he puts his arm around her pulling her tightly into his side. He glares at his laughing friends that were all making jokes and teasing him, “I promised her moms I would look out for. What do you think they’d say if I returned to Salt Lake without their daughter? I’d be dead.” He defends tightening his hold on his best friend.

The brunette couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the boy, “You’re being dramatic squish. Come on, let’s try this ride out, because I’m ready to eat.” She chuckles, pulling the boy towards the line of people.

“No one even worried about me,” Kourtney mumbles to the group.

“Oh baby, no one was worried. Ricky is just dramatic over Nini, we all know this,” Seb laughs hugging the girl, as the rest of their friends chuckle as they follow the pair to their last ride of the day.

After the exhilarating ride, everyone was still a little bit on a high after coming off it, all chattering and laughing over one another. Ricky in particular held onto Nini closely, not having let go of her since he had ambushed her earlier barely half an hour earlier.

Everyone was talking about where they were going to get food. Ricky and Nini had gone on their own course in search for food, their friends agreeing where to meet once they’ve all gotten their food.

“Hey squish,” she calls getting his attention after departing from the group. Ricky looks down at the brunette briefly, his way of letting her know he was listening. “Was there more to why you acted overprotective when Kourtney and I lagged behind?” She asked.

Ever since he had ambushed her, her brain couldn’t help but think about why he was acting so protective, more so than usual. She knows Ricky worries but she had barely been gone for 15 minutes, and she wasn’t by herself she had Kourtney with her. If anything were to happen at least Kourtney would’ve been there.

Ricky sighs as he pulls her to sit on one of the large rocks by a few bushes. He takes a hold of the brunette’s hand gently, “I was really scared dove. You didn’t tell me where you went, and this is a big place. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself.”

“We’re at Disneyland Ricky, the happiest place on earth, surrounded by thousands of people and half of them are children. I’m not a baby.” She tells him, trying to joke with her best friend.

“Nins, that’s not the point. Thousands of people, thousands of people that could hurt you, take you. I’m allowed to be scared baby, you’re like my favourite person ever.” He says seriously, locking eyes with the brunette.

The brunette sighs, she understood why he was scared but she just couldn’t get over his dramatics. He hadn’t let her go ever since, and she was beginning to think it was ridiculous. But she could see where he was coming from, because if the roles were reversed she’d be exactly the same.

Finally, she looks into his eyes, having been focusing on his hand holding hers tightly. And it was like they were sucked back to the day before when they were sitting out on the balcony. The world felt like it was fading away. The noise from the chattering teens, yelling parents and screaming children suddenly couldn’t be heard, and it was just the two of them.

Ricky and Nini. Two best friends. Best friends that have fallen in love with each other, one too scared to move their relationship forward and the other that wanted to do nothing but that. But for some reason, no matter how much Nini was afraid of all of her what ifs, she couldn’t help but be captured in this moment with him. The pair unable to stop themselves, their eyes locking as they look between the others’ eyes glancing down to their lips. Ricky brings a hand up to cradle her face gently, running a thumb over her cheek smiling down at his best friend.

Maybe it was Ricky who leaned in first. Maybe it was Nini. It could’ve been both of them. But suddenly they were leaning closer, their faces closer than best friends should be. Nini looks up into his eyes once more, as their noses brush against each other. Their lips a whisper away from each other.

**_Boom!_ **

The sound of a firework exploded through the sky pulling the pair apart to look up at the sky to see a flurry of colours scattering the dark night. The pair look back to one another both unsure of what to do, as another firework bursts through the sky, Ricky couldn’t help but start laughing, Nini following closely after. Ricky puts an arm around his best friend pulling her tightly into his side resting his head against hers, as they look up at the firework show that they were supposed to be watching with their friends.

“This is kind of ironic, isn’t it?” Ricky laughs.

Nini chuckles despite nerves building up in her stomach at what had just happened between them. The way he was holding her stabilized her in that moment, that for now, everything was just fine. She leans further into him, “It really is.” She giggles, squeezing his hand in hers in gently rubbing a thumb over his hand more to comfort herself.

“Did you still want to go grab something to eat?” He asks, still looking up as colours continued to fill the dark sky.

The brunette shakes her head lightly trying not to jostle his too much, “I want to enjoy the moment a little longer,” She answers. Both of them knew she meant more than just the fireworks, but what was happening between them. Ricky couldn’t help but let a smile begin to grow on his face as he embraces the moment he gets to hold his best friend.

Neither of them spoke about the almost kiss, but it never left either of their minds. Nini couldn’t stop thinking about how their relationship was beginning to change, and she knows it didn’t start that week, rather, it started when they agreed to marry each other months ago. She hated that all she could think about was a future with him, she should be picturing a future with a faceless man but that had gone out the window the minute he said he’d spend the rest of his life with her. But she couldn’t stop thinking of all of the what ifs and how she couldn’t bear to lose him.

Instead of having the conversation the pair desperately needed to have, they relax into each other and let the moment surround them. Because all that mattered to them was that they were happy and together.

\--

“So,” Seb starts, he was cuddled up into Carlos around the bonfire. Some of their friends were roasting marshmallows, the group a little quieter than they had been most of the week. “We leave in two nights, how are we feeling?” He asks quietly.

The group shrugs, everyone preoccupied with their thoughts about all the fun they had on the trip. Gina who was leaning heavily into her boyfriend sighs deeply, “Just not ready for it to be over I guess.”

“Are you guys ready for college?” Nini asks, from her spot next to Ricky. She was tucked tightly into his side, his arm resting around the girl’s shoulder as his fingers played with the ends of her hair absentmindedly.

If she was being honest, she was terrified. Her and Ricky were heading off to a college furthest from all of their friends, it was just going to be just the two of them, and with everything that’s happened in the last few days she doesn’t know how she feels about it.

College means a fresh start, and sometimes Nini wonders if heading off with her best friend was ultimately the best decision. She knows they both say they chose that school for the program and the environment, while that might be true, there was a little part of them that weighed on the other’s decision on where they wanted to go.

And with their friends all being closer to home, Nini couldn’t help but second guess her decision of living away from home. She’s gotten her roommate assignment the week before they left for California and they’ve been messaging just shooting random questions getting to know each other. Nini was a little excited but also nervous to meet her, but she vows to herself that she’ll try her best to befriend people in college. It didn’t hurt to do so.

“Yeah, I guess so. A little nervous, I guess, meeting new people and stuff,” Big Red responds, “I’m going to miss you guys.” He admits.

Everyone sends small tight smiles to each of their friends, all knowing that they are feeling the exact same way. College was going to be nothing like high school, especially without their friends by their side every day. They’ll no longer be able to just drive the neighbourhood over to have a movie night at Nini’s house or go bowling on nights that they were feeling extra stressed. Everything was changing, and none of them were ready for it.

They spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about their favourite and funniest moments in high school, what they were going to miss most and what they were looking forward to. As the night dragged on, Nini was beginning to nod off, her head resting on Ricky’s shoulder as her eyelids began to draw heavily trying her best to stay awake.

Ricky chuckles rubbing his thumb against her shoulder, “Let’s get you to bed,” he whispers to her as he moves to get up but she shakes her head squeezing him tighter to her body not letting him leave her embrace.

Their friends laugh at the brunette’s persistence. Ricky presses a kiss to her head, “Come on little dove, it’s bedtime.”

Nini whimpers as Ricky drags her up to her feet, “We’ll see you guys in the morning,” Ricky laughs as he guides the sleepy girl back to their room.

“I’m on Rini wakeup call tomorrow, y’all better not give me a hard time!” Big Red calls over to them, only for the pair to chuckle at their red-headed friend.

“Good luck tomorrow, Red.” Ricky calls back as he opens the door for them.

Once they got changed into their pajamas, Ricky shuts off the light pulling back the sheets laying on his side of the bed. It took Nini all of two seconds to fold herself into the boy’s body, Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle at the clingy brunette. He wraps his arms around her extra tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck as one of his legs comes up around her hip, leaning all of his weight on to her back.

Nini groans, “Squishy,” she mumbles as he presses her deeper into the bed, “I can’t breathe.”

Ricky chuckles lowly, as he moves his weight off her but not letting go of the brunette, “Are you okay, dove?” He questions. “Yeah, you’re just heavy.” She laughs as she shifts slightly trying to find a comfortable position.

“That’s not what I meant.” He mutters into her neck, “College love dove, you sounded off when you brought it up.”

She freezes, she should’ve known that he would catch on to her nerves about going off to college, but she didn’t want him knowing her anxiety was spiking because of him. She couldn’t help but let her mind travel back to their two almost kisses in the last few days, she wonders what would’ve happened if they didn’t get interrupted.

Nini sighs deeply, intertwining her fingers with his hand that was wrapped around her waist, “Can we not talk about it? I’m not ready yet.”

The boy shifts pulling her in closer, “But you’ll tell me when you are? Promise?” he whispers squeezing her hand a silent message to let her know that he’ll always be there for.

“I promise, squish.”

“I love you, little dove.” He murmurs.

“I love you too.” She responds quietly, letting sleep finally take over.

\--

It was their last full day in California, leaving the following morning to head back to Salt Lake. Everyone was a little sad that it was their last day, so they decided to make the most of it and spend the day at the beach.

Nini was surrounded by the girls as they were piling sand on her to make into a mermaid. All Nini could do was laugh as Gina kept throwing sand towards her with no disregard of where it was landing, as Kourtney yelled at her to stop making it worse. While Ashlyn was sitting next to Nini patting sand down into her thighs as the two girls bicker loudly.

While the boys were out splashing around with the water, EJ was trying his best to keep Ricky’s head down under the water when suddenly Big Red jumped on the tall boy’s back trying to take him down as well. Carlos was hanging off of Seb’s back as they glided around the water, laughing at their friend’s roughhousing.

“You know,” Carlos starts, “You guys don’t need to kill each other to have fun.” The comment caused Big Red to slide off EJ’s back, feeling as if Carlos had ruined the fun.

“Well, what do you expect us to do?” EJ asks, as he finally lets Ricky come up for air. The curly-haired boy shakes his head back and forth letting the water splash his friends. “Not cool, Caswell. I’d like to at least make it back to Utah.” He glares.

“I mean, Mom wasn’t too concerned, so I’m sure she didn’t care if you did.” EJ laughs as he tries to dodge the splash of water that Ricky throws at his friend.

After the two boys finished with their water fight, the group was casually floating around as they talked about heading back home. Not too thrilled that when they get back they’ll have to start shopping and getting ready for college.

EJ was heading off to the University of Utah with the other 3 boys, not too far from their hometown. While Ricky was the only one heading further North to Utah State with Nini. He couldn’t help but think about how he was going to miss his best friends, they helped him stay sane. He loved having Nini as his best friend, but when he wanted to do stupid things that Nini usually disapproved of he went to them.

Lately, with everything slowly changing with college, moving away from home, finding new friends at school it was overwhelming. He sometimes wished he could be 16 forever, and never leave high school, not wanting to grow up just yet. But he knew that was just his fear speaking, fear of what the future was going to bring. At the end of the day, he knew he was going to have all of his friends by his side, it’ll just be a little different.

At around 5, the boys had decided to head out of the water to dry off before they had to retire back to the house for the night. As they walk out, they pass by the girls who were sitting in the sand, Nini’s lower half was now piled up with a copious amount of sand.

“You make a pretty mermaid,” Ricky comments, chuckling at his best friend.

Nini pouts up at him, “Can you help me up? They won’t let me ruin their creation and I want to wash off this sand.” Ricky laughs, grabbing the brunette’s hands pulling her up from the sand ignoring their friends’ protests.

Ricky chuckles as he makes his way over to dry himself off. The group all chattering about anything and everything. Once EJ was finally dried off, he and Gina had made their way back to the house seeing as they offered to cook their last meal for their vacation.

The group started branching off, some heading back into the house to wash up, others wanting to stay out on the beach a little longer. Ricky looks over to his best friend who was now wearing a pair of jean shorts and a light pink crop top, a pair of sunglasses perched on her nose. He couldn’t help but smile at the brunette, as he made his way over sticking his hand out.

She looks up at him curiously, taking his hand as he pulls her out of her chair. “Let’s go walk the boardwalk one last time.” Nini nods letting him drag her away from the friends waving to them as they walk along the shoreline.

“You ready to head back tomorrow?” Ricky asks as he swings their joined hands between them.

Nini chuckles nudging her body into his causing him to stumble, “Of course not. But I kind of miss my moms, but I’ll definitely miss this place. This was one hell of a week, don’t you think?”

The pair start to list off the things they enjoyed the most, arguing which place had the best food they had tried. To Ricky’s surprise, Nini’s favourite place they had visited was some vintage shop they stumbled upon in LA. He couldn’t help but make fun of her, because of all the places they had visited; Venice beach, Hollywood’s Walk of Fame and countless more, a random vintage shop was her favourite. He shouldn’t have expected anything else, she loved checking them out when they explored around new cities and neighbourhoods.

As they reached the boardwalk, they strolled aimlessly as they looked at a few things and pointed things out from a few of the shops that were scattered around. When they started reaching near the end before hitting the docks where the ships were floating and parked, the pair moved towards the railing looking out to the ocean. The sky was painted with a mix of oranges and pinks as the sun started to set reaching the horizon line.

Ricky lets go of the brunette’s hand and crowds behind her, framing the small girl in as she leans against the wooden railing, breathing in the ocean breeze. Something about looking out to the water as the sun was setting felt so serene and calm; like all the worries about college and the changes that it’s going to come with just fades away.

The pair remain silent as they look out to the water, both their minds filling with everything from the memories they had made on trip alone, as well as reminiscing their life together and what the future held for them.

After a few more minutes of silence, Nini turns around looking up at her best friend, her original message completely forgotten the moment she lays eyes on him. His curly hair was flowing through the light breeze, her favourite curl hovering over his forehead, his eyes were trained on her shooting her a look she’s beginning to know as the one he saved for her.

His eyes travel down to her lips briefly, then back to her eyes in question. Nini’s lips part slightly unsure of what to do. She wants this, she really wants this. And it was as if Ricky could hear her thoughts, he placed one hand on her lower back gently rubbing his thumb over her skin in comfort, while the other came up to her jaw tilting her head up as he leaned in closer.

The moment their lips meet, it feels completely new and familiar at the same time. Nini brings her hands up fingers tangling with his hair, pushing herself closer as she gets on the tips of her toes. He draws her in closer, the hand cradling her face moves around her waist hugging the brunette closer to his body. His warm hands felt nice against her cooler skin as they roamed around her waist. Their lips mingled, feelings of need and desperation as they continuously move their lips against each other, the kiss incredibly full of love. Ricky presses a hard kiss to her lips as he picks her up excitedly, her feet leaving the ground momentarily, causing the girl to squeal against his mouth.

Once Ricky sets her back down on the ground, they pull away for some air. Nini opens her eyes seeing those familiar hazel eyes that she’s fallen in love with. And in that moment, she wanted to breathe in the moment, wanted to remember everything about the love she felt for him. But, suddenly when she saw him crack a smile that reached up to his eyes, crinkling at the edges, she knew that look. It was how he always looked at her, like he felt it too. That he loved her just like she loved him. Then suddenly, everything came crashing down on her. She couldn’t do this. This was too real. Too scary. No matter how much she wants it, this could be the biggest mistake they would ever make.

So, she did the most logical thing she could think of – she ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH cliffhanger, oops...not even sorry about it. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite the abrupt end, but i promise everything will work itself out one way or another. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> hope you are all staying well and safe.
> 
> much love xx


	3. Freshman Year of College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward 3 months, Nini and Ricky are now in college and haven't spoken since they left California...

Nini walks into her dorm with her roommate, Annika, trailing closely behind. As the two girls make their way inside, Nini drops her bag on the floor by her desk flopping down on her bed. Tired from her back to back classes. Wednesday was her busiest day of the week, having classes from 8AM until 5:30PM, with barely an hour for lunch.

Psychology was her last class of the day that she shared with Annika, the class was incredibly interesting but their professor didn’t exactly make it easy to pay attention. She was very monotone and slow, it felt like she was reading straight from their textbook having to look up terms she was spouting every two seconds. Sometimes she wonders if her professor knows that it was a first-year psych class, not everyone knows what the terms mean off the top of their head, even if they had done the reading.

_Ding_.

Nini hears her phone, picking it up to see who was texting her. When she reads the contact name she couldn’t stop herself from groaning as she throws her phone haphazardly hearing it clatter to the floor. But she could care less if it broke, then maybe he would stop messaging her.

“He’s still texting?” Annika asks as she pulls off her hoodie climbing onto her own bed crossing her legs into each other, as she looks over to her distressed roommate.

The brunette nods turning over to look at her friend. In the short two months since she had met her roommate when they had moved in, she had grown to be one of her closest friends. And that was definitely what she needed when living so far away from home, especially after what had happened a few months ago.

Annika leans her back against the wall that her bed was pushed up against, “He’s persistent, I’ll give him that.” She comments, pulling her long black hair out of its tight ponytail. “Why don’t you just talk to him? Hear him out.”

“Nika, I can’t.” Nini stresses, sitting up from her spot, “I practically ghosted him. And I feel awful.”

“What even happened? You never told me.” She asks. When Nini had met Annika, her phone was constantly blowing up from texts and calls from her best friend, ex-best friend? She wasn’t entirely sure what to call him these days. But Nini couldn’t in her right mind block his number, no matter how much she wanted to. She felt like the moment that she did, it was putting an end to them, and that’s something she couldn’t even bear to picture.

About two weeks into the school year, Annika had asked Nini who was constantly texting and calling her and she had told her roommate about her best friend that she had fallen in love with. But she never told her why they had stopped being as close as they once were.

Nini sighs, as she begins to tell her roommate the story of what had happened in California, particularly the night that had changed everything.

_After Nini had ran back to the beach house, she ignored the looks her friends were giving her as she briskly passed through the living room making her way up to Ashlyn and Big Red’s room, not even bothering to knock. Thankful the pair were just sitting around chatting about something she didn’t quite catch. The two red-heads look at the girl curiously, wondering why she was out of breath, knowing that she and Ricky had gone for a stroll down to the docks._

_The brunette opens her mouth to tell the pair what happened, but the words get caught in her throat, instead tears begin to pool in her eyes, fighting to push through and run down her cheeks. The two friends instantly make their way over to the brunette pulling her in for a hug, asking her what happened._

_In replacement of an answer, Nini looks to Big Red, “I hate to ask, but could you sleep with Ricky tonight? I can’t see him Red, not after what happened.”_

_He was still confused as to what was going on, but nods in understanding knowing it was probably the best for his two friends. “Do you want me to tell him anything?” He asks gently, as he runs a hand up and down her back in comforting motions._

_“Just that I’m sorry.” She croaks as more tears begin to flow down her cheeks. Big Red nods, wiping the tears from her face, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before collecting his things to bring to the next room over._

_Ashlyn guides the crying girl over to the bed hugging her closer to her body as she whispers comforting words into her ear, despite not knowing what was going on. The two girls could hear arguing from the other side of the door and Nini knew Ricky had just arrived. She hugs Ashlyn closer, when a knock comes from the door._

_“Dove, p-please. Can we talk? I-I’m sorry, I just thought- I-I I really don’t want to lose you dove, please.” Ricky stutters through the door, his voice wavering as he spoke._

_She can tell he’s crying trying to keep his voice stable for her, and she could clearly picture him on the other side. His forehead pressed against the door as he continuously knocked begging to see her. There was a small second that Nini almost got up and ran back into his arms, but she couldn’t. Not after everything. Their relationship would never be the same after, and this was what she was trying to avoid, what feared her the most. She didn’t want to lose him, but it was too late._

_After 15 minutes of Ricky’s pleas to see her, they suddenly stop. The door creaks open and Nini freezes thinking it was him coming in, letting out a sigh of relief to see Big Red bringing in her suitcase. He sets it down gently making his way over to the two girls on the bed._

_Nini reaches for Big Red’s hand looking up at him, “Take care of him for me, please.” Big Red sighs as he nods, letting his other hand pet the brunette’s hair. “I promise. But you know he won’t stop fighting for you.”_

_“I know.” She murmurs._

“I didn’t even let him drive me back to Utah. I begged Carlos to switch cars with me, I just, I couldn't face him.” Nini says, retelling her story from that summer.

She managed to avoid telling her moms what happened between her and Ricky. Practically begging them to help her move, instead of going up with Ricky which was the original plan. Telling her moms that she wanted to spend just a few extra moments with them. If Dana and Carol were suspicious about their daughter’s behaviour especially regarding her best friend, they didn’t say anything.

“Nins, it’s been almost three months don’t you think it’s time you at least talk to him?” Annika asks, as she takes in her friend’s story.

The brunette sighs, running a hand through her hair biting her lip harshly. Ever since she had stopped talking to Ricky she couldn’t help but notice that she bit her lip far too often, usually her skin was peeling from the spot or there was a bruise in its place.

“How can I? What do I even say? I’m sorry I ran, because I was in love with you and scared I’d lose you as a friend, but that’s exactly what ended up happening anyway? No. No way. I’d rather just wait until I’m dead or he dies or something.” She replies.

“Okay, drama queen. No one needs to die, I’m just saying he’s been texting you for months, he clearly wants his best friend back, no matter what it’s going to take.” Annika tells her, knowing it’s exactly what her roommate needs to hear.

Annika knew how much Nini misses her best friend. She hasn’t known Nini long, and she’s never met Ricky, but the way her roommate talks about him like he had created the world, she could tell that they need each other.

Annika worried for her roommate, some nights she would see Nini stare down at her phone waiting for his call. It came at the same time every day, just before Nini went to bed. There was one night he hadn’t called, and Nini had cried herself to sleep that night, but when she woke the next morning she had a missed call, he had called her two hours later. And suddenly Nini was okay again, but Annika knew that this wasn’t healthy for her. She’s tried to tell her to either accept the call or to block him, because what she was doing wasn’t helping her one bit.

Annika had learned that when they were in high school, Ricky would call her every night at 11:15 on the dot, to wish her a good night, and that he’ll see her in the morning. He was her person despite everything that’s happened between them, and if that was the only connection she had with Ricky until she figured herself out, then she’d take anything she could get.

That night was no different, Nini’s phone started ringing throughout their small room as the clock hit 11:15. The brunette looks down at her phone, his name and photo popping out on the screen, a bar reading _slide to answer._

She watches as Nini stares down at the screen, tucked in ready for the night. She looked at the phone biting her lip nervously, and once the ringing stopped she plugged in her phone to charge, turning over whispering a good night to her roommate.

One day Annika promises herself, she’ll get Nini to answer his call. Because what she’s doing to herself isn’t helping either of them. After one final look to her roommate, Annika shuts off her lamp turning over letting sleep take over.

\--

“85 days, Red.” Ricky says into the speaker in his earphones. He had called Red the minute he had left class, knowing his best friend didn’t have class until later in the afternoon. He pushes himself forward once more as his skateboard glides across the sidewalk.

Ricky hadn’t seen or heard from Nini since they had kissed on the boardwalk and he has been beating himself up ever since. He shouldn’t have done it, he completely destroyed their relationship and he didn’t know what to do.

He was so lost the first few weeks, he lost track of how many times he called. In the first week, he probably called her at least once every couple hours. Had even gone to her house but Dana had told him she wasn’t home. He had broken down in front of the older woman, told her everything that had happened and constantly apologized to her for not looking out for her daughter, because now she was hurt and it was all his fault. The older woman tried to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault, but Ricky didn’t believe it for a second.

He started limiting his amount of calls, but always made it a point to call at 11:15 every night, just like he had done in high school. He didn’t care that he was sent to voicemail every night, because then at least he got to hear her pre-recorded message telling him to leave a message at the beep. He could hear their mixed laughter, Ricky poking fun at her when she was setting up her voicemail box.

God, he missed her.

_“Ricky, you’ve got to stop calling her,”_ Big Red says through the phone, a bunch of rustling comes from his end, _“It’s been 85 days. She clearly isn't ready to talk.”_

Ricky shakes his head listening to his best friend, “You don’t get it Red,” he says, hopping off his skateboard taking a seat on a nearby bench putting his head in his hands, “If I stop calling, I-I, I can’t, she’s everything to me. And I can’t stop thinking about how badly I screwed up.”

_“You didn’t screw up,”_ Big Red assures him, _“I don’t think she didn’t not want it. She’s probably just scared, and I wouldn’t blame her. Crossing that line puts your friendship at risk, and for you guys that runs deeper than you make it out to be.”_

“I’m scared too, but I knew we could get through it. Like, did she not think we could?” He asks dejectedly, leaning into the bench as his feet perch on top of his skateboard.

Ricky knew college was going to be a big change, but he knew he was ready for it because Nini was going to be by his side, holding his hand through it all. But now that he didn’t, he was constantly calling his friends, facetiming them when they could, he hung out with his roommate and some of their friends that live in their dorm, but it was never the same. He just wanted Nini back.

Big Red has been trying to ease his mind the last few months, but with him being back in Salt Lake wasn’t easy, there was only so much that he could do. _“Sometimes fear drives people, and it’s hard to get past it. Look, I’m not going to tell you what to do Rick. But, maybe start by leaving a voicemail. It might ease your mind that she knows you’re not mad at her. I have to start getting ready for class, we’ll talk later.”_ Big Red says. Ricky nods in understanding despite his best friend not able to see him, as they exchange goodbyes before hanging up.

In all of those calls he left, Ricky couldn’t bring himself to leave a voicemail for her. He wasn’t sure why, but it hurt him too much thinking that she might never open or listen to them. Ricky sighs, getting up and skating his way back to his dorm.

He thought long and hard about what Big Red had said, as he made his way into his room, throwing his skateboard underneath his bed, where he always stored it. He looked over to the picture he had of them sitting on his desk. He picks it up smiling at the memory, it was taken during one of their group movie nights. Ricky was holding the brunette tightly as her legs were wrapped around his torso, both smiling widely at each other laughing at something he had said.

Tonight was the night he was going to leave her a voicemail.

-

The past week Annika watched carefully as 11:15 rolled around each night, Nini would lie down staring at her phone, waiting for the call that she expected each night. Annika decided that tonight was going to be the night that she was going to get Nini to answer the phone.

So, the minute 11:15 hit and the phone call came through, she watched as Nini stared at the screen just like she did every night. She waits for two full rings before saying anything.

“Answer it.” She says sharply.

“I can’t.” Nini answers, voice full of worry, her eyes never leaving her phone.

The asian girl shakes her head at her roommate that was staring down at her phone as it continued to ring. “Answer it, or I will.” She says crossing the room over to her.

Nini’s eyes widened in shock as she peaked up to see her roommate approaching her. The brunette tried to hide her phone from the girl, but despite doing so, she managed to take a hold of her phone sliding her finger across the screen handing the girl the phone. “You don’t have to speak.” She says quietly, pushing Nini slightly to make room for her putting an arm around her friend in comfort.

_“Dove?”_ Nini hears through the phone, gingerly she brings it up to her ear. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she hasn’t heard his voice in months and god, did she miss it.

_“Dove, please. I miss you. I need to hear your voice, please.”_ He pleads into the phone, Nini tries desperately to respond but her voice gets caught in her throat. Instead, a sob comes out as tears begin to roll down her cheeks, pushing her face into Annika’s shoulder.

Nini could hear Ricky take in a shaky breath, he’s trying to stabilize himself she knows. Preparing himself as he tries to stay strong for her, _“Don’t cry little dove. I love you, and when you’re ready, I’ll be here. Every day at 11:15, just like high school, baby. Good night, dove. I love you.”_ He says quietly his voice shaking as he tells her he loves her, hanging up the phone.

“I love you too.” She says through her tears into the phone, despite him having hung up. Nini turns in Annika’s arms hugging her close to her body as she cries, “I miss him Nika.”

Annika rakes her hand through the brunette’s hair comforting the crying girl. She felt bad for making her roommate cry, but she needed this. Ever since she had opened up about her ex-best friend, this was the first time she had ever admitted to missing him. It was a step forward to say the least, and hopefully Nini will keep pushing forward, whether she ends up talking to him or not.

\--

“Hey Nina!” Christopher calls after the brunette. Nini turns around to see the tall dark-haired boy approaching her, she adjusts her bag to fit more comfortably on her shoulder, “Hey, what’s up?” She asks.

“I was wondering if you wanted to get started on the assignment?” He asks.

Nini nods in approval, “Yeah, for sure. I can meet you at your dorm in maybe an hour? I just have something to do real quick.” She tells him, as they make their way out of the school building.

“Okay, I’m at Davis Hall 306. I’ll see you then.” He informs her before making his way down the other way.

The brunette’s mind kept running thinking of ideas that they could do for their project. She wasn’t quite sure what his strengths were and what he was interested in, so she figured having more ideas to propose was better than just a few good ones.

As Nini reaches her dorm, she switches some of her books out of her bag. Changing into a comfortable pair of leggings, dreading the idea of hanging out all day in her jeans. She grabs a granola bar on her way out, shooting Annika a text that she was going to be back later.

Nini had to search on her phone where Davis Hall was, the campus was incredibly huge; she still hadn’t gotten the chance to check every building out, especially not a boy’s dormitory. Once she arrived, she quickly made her way up to the third floor finding the room he had told her with ease. She knocks gently, keeping her eyes trained on her phone jotting down another idea she had before forgetting it.

Once the door swung open, Chris was standing there with a big smile on his face opening the door wider to welcome her in. Nini returns the smile as she lets him guide her over to the couch that they were going to be working at.

Nini pulls out her laptop, while Chris makes his way over to his room to grab his things. Nini started typing away, adding a few things to her ideas and taking out ones that weren’t exactly what she wanted to look into.

Suddenly, the front door of the apartment bursts open, Nini doesn’t look up assuming it was Chris’s roommate and she wasn’t exactly comfortably speaking to him especially since she didn’t know Chris all that much either. Nini continued typing out her notes until a voice caused her to stop.

“Dove,” he whispers, not believing she was sitting in his apartment. His skateboard clatters to the floor, the noise was like a wakeup call, Ricky slowly coming to realize that this wasn’t a dream and she was really there. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms again and never let her go.

Nini looks up to see the one boy she had been doing her best to avoid the past couple of months. Her breath hitches in her throat as she locks eyes with him. It was like time was frozen in that moment, her stomach began to bubble in nervousness and her eyes building up a pressure she had become all too familiar with.

It had been 97 days. 97 days since she’s seen her best friend, the boy she loves, he looks the same she thinks. His hair was a little messier and he had bags under his eyes, like he hasn’t gotten any sleep.

Before either of them could say anything else, Chris emerges from down the hall, “Ricky! This is Nina. I hope you don’t mind, I forgot to mention she’s coming over to work on our project.” He says excitedly as he makes his way over to the couch not realizing the longing looks the pair were exchanging.

Nini quickly shoves her stuff back into her bag, “I can’t do this,” she mutters to herself, Ricky watches her carefully as she packs up her purse, “Sorry, Chris. I just- I can’t.”

“Dove, please.” Ricky begs.

“Ricky, I can’t do this. I want to go back to the way things were, I do. But we can’t, we both know that.” She snaps, gripping her purse trying to calm herself down as she makes a quick exit for the door.

She was stopped by a hand grasping her own, and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She hated that she was crying, especially in front of Chris, someone she barely knew but she couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Chris, could you give us a minute?” Ricky says, eyes never leaving the girl.

Nini shakes her head at Ricky’s request. “No,” she asserts, turning around to look up at her best friend, she sees tears beginning to collect in his eyes. “Goodbye Ricky.” She whispers squeezing his hand one final time before making her way to the door.

The minute Ricky hears the door click, he lets the tears fall running a hand through his already messy hair. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t just let her walk out of his life. He needed her.

“Go after her.” Chris advises, interrupting his roommates running thoughts.

“What?” he questions, turning to look at his roommate who was casually sitting on the couch watching the scene unfold in front of him.

Chris fixes him with a look, “Is she worth it?” he asks, despite not knowing the history between the two. It was easy to see that there was a lot more depth in their relationship than meets the eye. He didn’t need Ricky to tell him how much this girl meant to him, it was easy to see just by the way he looked at her.

“That’s not even a question,” Ricky admits.

“Then I don’t know what you’re still doing here.” Chris utters, making his way over to the door the brunette had just walked out from opening it wide for his roommate.

Ricky looks at his roommate curiously wondering why he was doing this for him. But before he could question him further his roommate basically pushed him out of their apartment and it was as if Ricky was hit with a wave of realization. He had to find her, who knew when would be the next time he’d see her?

Running through the halls, trying his best to avoid people, pushing them slightly as he apologized quickly before making it out of the building. He frantically looked around for the small brunette, finally spotting her at the end of the sidewalk. He sprints towards her as fast as he could, wrapping his arms around her hooking his chin over her shoulder.

“Don’t leave.” He whispers into the girl’s ear.

Nini shakes her head as she lets the tears continue to slip down her cheek, “R-Ricky, I-I-I-” She couldn’t get out what she wanted to say, too overwhelmed by her emotions and the arms that were wrapped tightly around her.

She missed him. She’s not afraid to admit that. On the days, she missed him a little more, she would wrap herself in his hoodie that she never returned, the smell of him now washed away but every time she wore it, she felt like he was right next to her.

As his arms tighten around her, he begins to shush the crying girl in an attempt to calm her down and regulate her breathing as it becomes erratic through her sobs. “I need you Nini. Please. I’m begging you, dove. I need my best friend back.”

Best friend. Before anything else they are best friends. She remembers the time she had told him they needed to be honest with each other, and that no matter what they’d work it out. As long as they were together, everything would be fine. Nini had lost sight of that in the last 3 months. Despite what had happened, she should’ve talked to him, she shouldn’t have ignored his calls, it wasn’t the right thing to do, they needed each other.

Turning around in her best friend’s arms she hugs him impossibly close to her body, pushing her face into his neck as she lets the tears continue to fall. “I’m s-sorry. I-I’m so sorry squish. I-I-I-” She cries into his neck, unable to say anything else her throat drying out.

Ricky rakes his fingers through the brunette’s hair, “Shh, dove.” He says quietly, trying to calm the sobbing girl. “Let’s go back inside, come on.”

Nini lets Ricky guide them back into the building, neither letting go, both frightened that if they do the other will just slip through their fingers again. As the pair walk back into his apartment, Chris looks up from his spot on the couch smirking triumphantly at the pair as they make their way over to Ricky’s room.

He tells her to make herself comfortable as he changed out of his jeans into a pair of sweats. Despite it being 5 in the afternoon, the pair was cuddled up in his bed. Ricky held Nini as she continued to cry, guilt and regret overwhelming her. The small brunette cried herself to sleep, her arms bound tightly around the curly-headed boy.

Once she had fallen asleep, Ricky lay with her for another half hour, running his fingers through her hair, before his stomach started to grumble. Ricky soon realizing he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, he carefully extracts himself from her tight hold making his way to the kitchen in search of something to snack on.

Ricky pulls out the container of grapes from the fridge, leaning against the counter popping a few in his mouth as he lets his mind travel to the brunette that was currently sleeping in his bed. He knows they need to talk about what happened over the summer, but he was terrified. He didn’t want her running and leaving him again. But, if they wanted to properly mend their friendship it has to start with a much-needed conversation of where they stood.

Chris pulls himself up on the counter poking Ricky’s shoulder, bringing him out of his current train of thought. Ricky turns his head to see his roommate looking at him expectantly. The curly-headed boy offers the fruit to his roommate which he takes gratefully.

“Thanks Chris. I wouldn’t have gotten my best friend back if it weren’t for you,” Ricky admits, grinning at the dark-haired boy that was perched on the counter.

The boy sends him an odd look as he steals another grape popping it in his mouth, “Best friend?” he asks through his munching, “Looked like a lot more than best friends to me.”

Ricky chuckles rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed, “It’s complicated, but seriously. Thank you.” He tells him sincerely.

Chris shrugs, “It was nothing, really. I just saw the way you look at her, your eyes were so bright in a way that I have never seen before. It was like she was the something you were waiting for. I don’t know if that sounds dumb, but…” He trails off, realizing how sappy and corny he was starting to sound.

He was a secret hopeless romantic, only ever showing that side of himself with his girlfriend. She was just as much a romantic as him, and she finds it endearing. Chris would never be transparent in front of anyone else, but he thought Ricky needed to hear it.

“I mean, you’re not wrong. She’s everything to me.” Ricky admits, “She’s been my world since we were kids. I couldn’t imagine my life without her.”

Ricky wasn’t sure why he was basically spilling his feelings out to his roommate. They have never done this before, and even though it felt kind of odd, it also felt comforting in a way. Chris was an incredible listener and didn’t make Ricky feel like he was being judged, but rather that he understood where he was coming from.

The boys from back home despite being completely understanding of Ricky’s feelings towards the small brunette, Ricky still felt a little sense of judgment, particularly from Big Red. It wasn’t in a negative way, rather, Big Red was trying to look out for both him and Nini at the same time that it can come across as biased sometimes. Especially when Ricky had admitted to loving her all those months ago, Big Red had called him out on his bullshit and put Ricky in his place. Sometimes it was just easier to talk to someone that didn’t know the context and the history behind him.

“Childhood friends. You guys are literally a rom-com. Speaking of which, I promised Ann a movie night tonight, and I’m assuming Nina’s sleeping over?” Chris informs him, wondering about the brunette that was still napping.

Ricky shrugs, “I think so. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Okay, I’ll make myself scarce. I’ll stay at Ann’s for the night.” He tells him, wanting to give the pair as much time as possible to talk about whatever it is they have to work through.

The curly-haired boy nods, “I still haven’t met this girl that’s got you head over heels, you know?” He jokes.

“Soon, I promise.” Chris laughs hopping off the counter, grabbing his already packed bag making his way out the door with a final goodbye to his roommate.

Once the door clicks shut, Ricky puts the container of grapes back into the fridge as he cleans up whatever dishes were sitting in the sink, a little bothered that they’ve probably been sitting there all day. As Ricky puts the last plate in the drying rack, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

“You left.” Nini whispers into his back.

“Dove,” he starts carefully, not bothering to turn around to look at the brunette, knowing this could either turn out incredibly well or horribly wrong. “We need to talk.”

Nini sighs into his t-shirt as she peels her arms back putting some space in between them once more. Ricky finally turned around to see the small girl who had puffy eyes from crying all afternoon. “I know,” she whispers quietly.

Ricky gently pulls her over to the couch sitting in front of each other, their fingers intertwining as they hold each other’s hands for support. “Why did you run?” he asks, getting the one question that’s been pecking at his brain the last three months. He wasn’t sure he was going to like her answer, but he needed it.

Squeezing his hand in comfort, “It wasn’t that I didn’t want it to happen. I did. It’s just- Ricky, I’m scared. We’ve always been friends, and that’s all we’ve ever known. I didn’t want to lose you,” she says shakily, “but somehow, even with being overly cautious, I still did.”

“You never lost me Nins, I’m still here. I’ll always be here.” Ricky claims, reassuring the brunette that he meant what he said. He tightens his grip on her hands, scared that if he lets go she’ll run again.

“But what if there comes a day that you’re not?” Nini asks warily, tears pooling in her eyes her voice beginning to shake.

Ricky shakes his head at her statement, he couldn’t believe Nini would doubt that there would be a day that he would stop being there for her. Despite the events of the last 3 months, all that’s ever mattered to him was her. He kept up to date about the brunette, constantly texting Ashlyn or Kourtney asking if Nini made it back to her dorm okay, if she’s been eating and sleeping. The two girls thought it was endearing the first little while, until it started becoming too consistent but never told him to stop; they knew he needed this to stay sane.

He pulls on Nini’s hands, bringing her closer to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “You think I’d ever leave you? I called you for 96 days, and you can bet your ass I would call at 11:15 tonight, and every other night. Nini, before anything you’re my best friend, no matter how much I want us to be more, our friendship comes first.” He admits.

The brunette sighs, wiping her tears away as soon as they fall, “Can we just take our time? Work our way there, I’m scared if we jump into anything it’ll ruin everything.”

“Of course, dove,” he says, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, “We’ll take all the time you need, because waiting for you is worth it.” He whispers.

Nini cracks a smile pulling him in for a hug, “I missed you,” she mumbles into his neck.

“I missed you more,” he responds, letting the moment sink in. He finally had his best friend back in his arms, and they were finally going to work things out. The question Chris had asked him earlier was repeating in his mind. He knew the answer instantly when he asked, because of course Nini was worth it. She’s Nini Salazar-Roberts, his best friend, the one person he would do anything for. He loves her, and he’ll wait forever if he had to, because she’s worth the wait.

\--

“Nika!” Nini calls, as she opens the door to their door room.

The asian girl was hunched over catching up on some of her readings for class, not having done them the day before like she was planning on doing so. She turns around to see her roommate who hadn’t come home the other night.

Annika glares at the brunette crossing her arms over her chest, not believing Nini didn’t even have the decency to even text her she wasn’t coming home. “Where exactly have you been all night?” She interrogates.

The brunette looking like a deer caught in headlights, she places her bag down on the floor next to her bed. Now dressed in one of Ricky’s hoodies he insisted for her to wear on her walk home, the hoodie reaching down to her mid-thigh letting it engulf her small frame. She smiles shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I was, uh, I spent the night at Ricky’s.”

The black-haired girl nearly tumbles over as she gets out of her chair in shock, “What the fuck?” Not sure how else to respond to her roommate. When the possibilities were running through her mind as to her roommate’s whereabouts, that was definitely the last place she’d thought the brunette would end up.

Nini sighs, sitting on her bed looking at Annika trying to figure out how to tell her what happened. Annika makes her way over joining the brunette on her bed, sitting cross-legged in front of her waiting expectantly.

As Nini begins to retell the story, that she was going to work on a project with someone in her class, but of all people for him to be roommates with, it just had to be Ricky. And how it led to them talking things through, agreeing to take things slow and work through it together. Annika sat quietly as she listened to her roommate talk about the curly-haired boy. She was happy for her, Nini deserved to be happy after drowning herself in a bucket of guilt the few month’s that Annika has known her.

“Well,” Annika starts, “When you are ready, I would really like to meet him. Maybe we could go on a double date, so it’s not too awkward.”

Nini nods excitedly, “I’d love for you to meet him. And I get to meet that boyfriend of yours.” Nini suggests.

“Yes, let’s definitely make a date for it! Now, let’s go grab some coffee and you can tell me all about this Ricky character,” Annika says, pulling Nini off of her bed.

\--

Nini spots Ricky at the back of the diner they agreed on meeting at the other night. Despite Ricky having already forgiven her and deciding to work on their relationship, Nini was still incredibly nervous. In all her years of being friends with him, she’s never felt as nervous as she was in that moment.

When she finally makes it to the booth, she sits across from the curly-haired boy who was smiling brightly. He already had two cups of coffee sitting in front of him, one for him and one for herself.

As the brunette takes a seat, she thanks the boy for the coffee as she takes a careful sip from the hot beverage. Nini breaks into a smile noticing he had already made her coffee the way she likes it, one milk and two sugars. As she set the cup back down on the table, she couldn’t help but notice the way Ricky was staring at her.

“What?” She asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You look pretty,” he compliments, sticking his hand out for her to hold.

Nini looked at his outstretched hand confused and a little nervous. Even though hand holding wasn’t a new concept to the pair, it just seemed to be too fast for her liking, especially after everything that happened in the last three months.

Instead of placing her hand in his, she grabs a sugar package and places it in his hand bringing the brunette to erupt in giggles. Ricky looks at her with a small pout on his face, “I wanted your hand, dove.”

“Ricky,” she starts seriously not daring to look at the boy sitting in front of her, “Don’t you think it’s a little fast? I mean we haven’t spoken or seen each other in months, and the way we left things was kind of rocky. And for some bizarre reason, you decided you still want to be friends with me, much less anything more than that an-”

“Stop it.” Ricky cuts her off.

He reaches across the table carefully, his fingers gently peeling one of her hands off the mug she was cradling, scratching at the surface nervously. She looks down at their hands as he runs his thumb over her knuckles softly, Nini wanting desperately to pull hers back but knew Ricky wouldn’t let her.

Before Ricky could say anything more, the waiter came over to their table asking if they were ready to order. Ricky asks if they could have a few more minutes with the menu, giving Nini the opportunity to retract her hand from his hold to take a look at the menu.

The curly-haired boy sighs defeatedly, knowing how the brunette was still beating herself up about running after kissing him. Ricky couldn’t lie that he was hurt when she left, but what scared him even more was losing his best friend. He started doubting that he’d ever get the girl he loves back, and now that she was back and sitting in front of him, he wanted to embrace every second he had with her. He wanted to make her happy again.

After the waiter takes their orders, the pair sit in an uncomfortable silence not having spoken to each other since before the waiter interrupted their conversation. Nini sighs, putting her head in her hands grasping and pulling at her hair lightly, staring down at her now half-empty cup of coffee.

“Why?” She asks.

Ricky looks at her confused, “Why what?” he questions, not sure how to answer her question, nothing from their previous conversation giving him an idea of what she was asking about.

Finally she finds the courage to look up at the boy, her eyes beginning to prick with tears that she blinks back, “Why do you want me Ricky? After me running away and ignoring all your calls and texts, why do you still want me?”

The curly-haired boy finally realized what she was talking about, and it hurt him to think that she thought she wasn’t worth the fight, “Nini. You are my person.” He says, taking her hand in his, “You are the most important person in my life, and I can’t picture not having you in my life. Yeah, I’ll admit, the last three months were hard, but fighting for you is worth it. Because, I love you. And, if I have to wait until we’re 25, 30, or even 60, for you to be ready. I’ll wait every minute, because you are my world dove.”

Nini’s mouth twitches to the side, taking in everything that he had spouted. She squeezes his hand, comforting herself, “You’re my person too.” She smiles at him, “And, you promised you’d marry me at 30, so you’re kind of stuck with me.” She laughs at her own joke, bringing a smile to Ricky’s face laughing with his best friend.

“And, Ricky?” Nini says after their fit of laughter.

“Yeah?” He answers, a little nervous with what she was going to say.

“I love you too.”

The boy grins happily at her, as they start to talk about their day and what they had missed in the last three months. Neither of them realizing they were still holding hands until the waiter returned with their food and had to separate to allow them to eat. Nini’s face flushes at the thought, but smiles nonetheless, feeling happiness and love surge through her body for the boy sitting in front of her.

\--

Over the last couple of weeks, Nini and Ricky had become inseparable, like the last 3 months had never happened. Easily slipping back into their usual dynamic, the pair constantly texting each other and when they were both free in between classes Ricky found himself bringing Nini something to eat or a coffee to help get her through the day.

With his focus being on school and repairing his friendship with Nini, he realized he hadn’t talked to any of his friends from back home, that was until a call came in from Kourtney. Ricky was currently laying in his bed with Nini tucked into his side quietly napping, having had a long day of classes. He knew Wednesday was always her busiest day of classes, so he offered for her to come over to his apartment and nap.

“Kourt?” Ricky answers softly, trying his best not to wake the brunette.

_“No one’s heard from you in a few days, are you doing okay?”_ Kourtney asks through the phone.

Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle, he was more than okay. Before he could respond, Nini started shuffling in her sleep whimpering quietly. Ricky continues to pet the girl’s hair, “Shh, just go back to sleep.” He says before peeling himself away from the brunette, moving his way into the living room to take the phone call so as to not disturb her.

_“Are you with a girl?”_ Kourtney questions, shock and disbelief evident in her voice.

Ricky hadn’t spoken to any of his friends in the last week, being too busy with school and hanging out with Nini and their friends, it just happened to have slipped his mind. He could understand why Kourtney’s voice was filled with shock, because in the last few months he never stopped calling being too focused on Nini and how she’s doing. It was as if he suddenly just gave up on Nini and decided to move on, but what their friends didn’t know was that it was the complete opposite.

Ricky sighs, him and Nini hadn’t really talked about telling their friends but he knew if he vaguely answered Kourtney it would somehow get back to Nini and it could just make a bigger mess of things.

“Yeah, but it’s not what it sounds like, okay?” He tries to reassure his friend, wondering if he should just tell her that he was with Nini.

_“Ricky, what does that even mean?”_ Kourtney begins to press, causing Ricky to push his finger in the space between his eyebrows, stressed not wanting to overstep with Nini. He didn’t want them taking two steps back after finally taking a step forward.

But before Ricky could respond, Nini comes sauntering into the living room looking for the curly-haired boy. Instantly she bounds towards him, pulling herself into his lap, “Squishy!” she sings loudly wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, despite having just woken from a nap.

_“Is that Nini?”_ He hears Kourtney ask through the phone.

Ricky exhales deeply, as one of his hands lands on the brunette’s back handing her the phone which she takes curiously, “Hello?” Nini says into the phone.

_“Nina Salazar-Roberts what is going on right now?”_ Kourtney demands.

Nini giggles into the phone putting it on speaker, “We’re fine Kourtney. We talked things out, and we’re friends again. Right, squish?” She looks to him for confirmation as she runs one of her hands through his hair scratching at his scalp, distracting him for a moment as he leans into her touch.

“Yeah, don’t worry about us Kourt. You can tell everyone not to worry about us anymore.” Ricky tells their friend on the other line, he knows they’ve all been concerned about them ever since they had left California.

He can hear Kourtney sigh through the phone like she wasn’t completely sure if she believed them, “ _We’ll never stop worrying about you two. But, I’m happy you guys worked things out.”_ She assures them.

“We are too. Look we should get going, we have plans tonight.” Nini tells her friend, as they exchange their goodbyes and promises to hang out once they return back to Salt Lake for Thanksgiving break.

Nini lets his phone drop onto the couch as she hugs him closer to her body, her legs wrapping around his torso loving the way she was able to hold him again. “We have plans?” he asks curiously as he runs his hands up and down her back.

She nods, pulling back to look him in the eye, “We are going on a date with Nika and her boyfriend.”

“A date, hm?” he says teasingly, tickling her sides. The brunette squeals squirming in his lap frantically.

After a few moments, Ricky tries his best to still her realizing tickling her while she was in his lap wasn’t the smartest idea he had. He makes a grab for the girl’s head causing her to pause her movement, staring her in the eyes with a warning look, “Nini, I need you to stop moving or we’re going to have an issue that neither of us will want to deal with right now.” He tells her seriously.

Nini’s face flushes at the thought, but couldn’t help but let a small smile creep onto her face. “Come on, we should probably get going.” She says getting up from her spot.

She begins to make her way to his room to get her bag, but Ricky comes up behind her hugging her around her waist, continuously pressing kisses to her cheek causing Nini to erupt in a fit of giggles. “Ricky, we seriously need to go,” She laughs.

“Fine, fine,” he says, planting one final kiss to her cheek before making their way out the door.

-

Nini and Annika had agreed to meet at the burger place that they like to frequent. Nini and Ricky had gotten there before her roommate, so they got a table for them. The pair mindlessly chatting about something they had seen on the way over, not realizing Annika had arrived with her boyfriend.

“Ricky?” a voice calls out, bringing the pair out of their conversation.

The boy’s head snaps in the direction seeing his roommate standing next to a small asian girl with long black hair, their hands intertwined. “Oh my god, Chris. That means you must be Annika,” Ricky says standing up sticking his hand out to the small girl for her to shake, “I’m Ricky, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Ricky laughs as Chris’s face begins to redden in embarrassment.

Annika was confused as she shook Ricky’s hand looking between her boyfriend and Ricky, then to Nini who was chuckling to herself. Annika’s eyes widen, as she shakes the boy’s hand, “Holy shit, Ricky. Nini’s Ricky.”

Ricky laughs as he pulls his hand back, taking his seat next to Nini again. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

As Annika and Chris take their seats in front of the pair, Annika couldn’t help but begin to question everything that was going on, “So, how do you know Ricky?” She asks her boyfriend.

“He’s my roommate, babe.” He laughs informing his girlfriend, opening up the menu eyes flitting across wondering what he should order.

Annika’s eyes keep widening as she looks between the three people sitting around the table, “Wait,” she pauses, beginning to connect the dots, “If you’re- then that must mean, Nins, Chris is your project partner?” She asks, still gaping at the trio.

The brunette nods, chuckling at her roommate’s running mind trying to piece everything together. “We have a lot to thank for Chris really.” She says shyly.

“Not really, you guys would’ve found your way back to each other, Nina.” He assures the brunette with a small smile.

“Call me Nini. No one really calls me Nina these days, not since this idiot over here couldn’t say my name when we were in kindergarten.” She laughs, jabbing her thumb in Ricky’s direction.

Ricky pouts, “Dove, don’t make fun of me. A’s were really hard back then,” he defends. Nini laughs rubbing her hand over his back, “It’s okay squish, I never liked Nina anyway.”

“Are they always like this?” Annika asks, turning to her boyfriend not caring that the two people in question heard every word she said. The girl had found the pair cute together, albeit a little over the top with their affection. But she wasn’t all that surprised, given what she had heard about the boy from her roommate.

Nini huffs, lightly kicking her roommate's leg underneath the table, “You know we can hear you, right?”

“That’s the point, Nins.” She laughs, as she opens up the menu like she was planning on ordering anything other than her usual.

The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. The group of four getting along easily, Nini had learned a lot about Chris, like that he was majoring in nursing and has tended to a handful of Ricky’s skateboarding injuries in the past few months. Annika had laughed at all of Ricky’s jokes and stories, finding the curly-haired boy to be hilarious. And the moment they had left the restaurant and they were heading back to their respective dorms, Nini couldn’t stop smiling as Ricky pressed a kiss to her cheek reminding her that he was going to call later, just like he does every night.

As Nini hooks her arm through Annika’s walking back to their dorm together, “You’re fucking whipped.” Annika laughs teasing the brunette.

“I know,” Nini agrees, pushing her face into the girl’s shoulder embarrassed as they excitedly talk about their evening on their way home.

\--

“Are you happy?” Ricky asks.

The pair were at his apartment watching an episode of _Friends_ , slowly becoming the place they hung out the most. Nini’s legs were lazily draped across his lap, her head on his shoulder as one of his hands wrapped around her waist. His other hand drawing patterns on her thigh, not really paying attention to what was going on in the show.

Her head shoots off his shoulder, offended that he thought she wasn’t, his eyes were still focused on the TV not daring to look at the brunette. Nini hooks her finger under his jaw gently, pushing his face to turn to her. He puts up a fight with her, causing her to sigh defeatedly realizing the boy was not giving up all that easily.

She moves to straddle his lap, putting her hands on either side of his face so he had no choice but to look at her. Her face softens the minute she looks into his eyes, she can see how nervous he was for asking her the question, scared that he didn’t make her happy.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” She declares, without a hint of doubt or hesitation knowing how much of the truth she had spoken was. Despite all her anxieties about their friendship and taking it to the next step, she knew that she was happiest when she was with him.

Nini watches as Ricky’s eyes brighten, smiling widely at the brunette in his lap as his hands move to hold her hips. For a second Nini thought he was going to keep talking, telling her he made her happy too.

That was until Ricky moved to turn them over, pushing her back into the cushion of the couch as he laid on top of the small brunette, squishing her with the entirety of his weight. He erupted in laughter, pressing his face into the side of her neck, his mouth moving but Nini couldn’t quite hear what he was saying.

“Squish! You keep doing this! I can’t breathe!” She lets out, laughing as his curls tickle the underside of her chin. She brings her hand up to tug on his hair trying to get him to let up on her.

“I make you happy,” he sings excitedly, pulling back to look at the brunette.

Nini glares at the boy on top of her, “Not for much longer, if you don’t stop squishing me, squish.”

Ricky chuckles, pressing a hard kiss to her cheek, “Too late, you can’t take it back.”

“God! Get a room or something!” Chris exclaims, covering his eyes after emerging from his bedroom curious at the commotion that was coming from the living room.

The pair laugh at the tall boy who was blindly walking towards the kitchen, “I’m telling Ann how gross you guys are, and she can’t leave me alone with you guys!” He shouts, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Ricky sits back up, getting off the small brunette laughing at his roommate’s threats. Nini giggles right alongside him as she sits back up, looking over to Chris who was standing by the kitchen glaring at the pair.

“You’re just mad that Nika decided to go home for the weekend,” Nini sticks her tongue out at the boy she has gotten to know the past few weeks. Chris imitates the brunette’s face joining the pair on the opposing couch, eyes moving back to his phone answering his girlfriend’s text messages.

Ricky throws an arm around Nini, pulling her back into his side pressing a kiss to her ear as he whispers, “I’m happy too.”

A pillow hits the pair causing them to look up at the grumpy boy on the other couch glaring at them, “You guys are gross.” He huffs, eyes focusing back onto the TV playing in front of them.

They couldn’t help but laugh at the show Chris was putting up, knowing he didn’t actually mind their overly affectionate behaviour. He actually found it quite endearing and liked to shove it in their faces that he had a hand in getting them back together.

He just _hated_ third wheeling.

\--

Chris and Nini were working on their assignment in the living room when a knock came from the door. Chris knew neither him nor Ricky were expecting anyone to be dropping by and Ricky was still in class for the next hour. The tall boy sighs getting up from his spot to answer the door, opening it greeting the person on the other side.

Nini had an earphone in as she was watching a TEDtalk, hoping it was going to give them more information on their project so she didn’t hear the two boys enter the apartment. That was until Nini heard a familiar voice, to which she looked up excitedly.

“My son!” Nini exclaims running to pull EJ in for a hug, “What are you doing here?”

EJ chuckles into the girl’s ear as he returns the hug, “Missed my mom and dad I guess,” he laughs as he pulls back from the small brunette, “I had the day off and decided to surprise you guys, but I didn’t know you’d be here. I should’ve figured you would be though.” He chuckles, not surprised that the brunette just so happened to be at Ricky’s apartment.

“Actually, Chris and I are working on a project right now,” Nini informs him, bringing the other boy back into the conversation, “Did you want to stop for the day? I’d love for you and Nika to get to know EJ.”

He nods, “I was getting tired of that project anyway, I’ll give her a quick call,” He agrees, excusing himself back to his room to change and get ready.

Nini guides EJ over to the couch as they start chatting about how college had been treating them and what’s been going on back in Salt Lake. EJ updates her on how him and Gina have been, their four month anniversary coming up that weekend, and reveals a big reason he came to visit was to get some ideas from her.

After Nini gives the boy a few ideas she knew Gina would love, he couldn’t help himself but ask the one question everyone back home was wondering. “So, you and Ricky? What’s going on really?” He asks.

Whenever either of them were talking to their friends from back home about their current relationship they always brushed it off, because in all honesty neither of them really knew where they stood. Both knew what they wanted, Ricky was giving Nini the time to figure things out like he promised, and Nini knew that she wanted to be with Ricky but moving from friendship to a relationship wasn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world.

“How did you and Gina just go from being friends to dating?” She answers his question with her own question.

EJ wasn’t expecting what she had asked, but answered anyway, “I mean, it wasn’t that much different honestly. We already hung out a lot together on our own before dating, and it’s kind of just the same thing but I didn’t have to hide anything from her anymore, it felt freeing in a way.”

“Weren’t you scared?” Nini questions, eyes focusing on her hands.

The dark-haired boy sighs knowing what she was trying to get at. He gently puts an arm around the brunette’s shoulder pulling her into his side, Nini rests her head on his shoulder. “Nini. You don’t need to be scared. I’m sure you’ve heard it over and over again, but this is Ricky we’re talking about. The guy that’s picked you up every time you fell, the guy that’s only ever made you truly happy, the guy that will fight the whole goddamn fucking world for you. Stop thinking of what could go wrong, and start thinking of what could go right.”

The brunette sighs nodding her head in understanding, EJ had a point. He had made many points. All she ever thought about were negative what ifs, she never thought about it the other way. She knew she was happiest when she was with him, she had even admitted that fact just a few weeks ago, and she knew that he would treat her right. So, the real question is, was she finally ready to take the next step?

She thinks back to everything that they’ve been through together, from kindergarten to now. And the answer has been so clear, ever since they were in high school. It has always been Ricky, through the highs and the lows, he has always been by her side. No matter what.

The brunette wraps her arms around her friend’s neck tightly, “Thank you, E.”

“Anytime,” he whispers, hugging the girl tighter to him.

As the pair pull back, Chris walks into the room, “Ann said she’ll meet us wherever we end up she’s finishing something for class, are you guys ready to go?” He questions, shoving his phone into his back pocket after sending a quick text to his girlfriend.

They nod in agreement as they make their way out the door, the two boys beginning to talk and getting to know each other. Nini lagged back a step or two letting her mind wrap around what EJ had said, and she began to think about what Ricky had suggested over a year ago.

Because yeah, she wanted it to be him. She couldn’t have pictured anyone else standing at the end of the aisle, she’ll one day walk down. She wants him to be the man she spends the rest of her life with, and not because of some pact they had made when they were in high school. Nini just needed a little bit of time to figure out how to tell him, but she knows it's what she wants.

She wants it to be the real deal. 


	4. Summer Before Junior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump, and Nini's trying to figure out how to tell Ricky she wants him to be her boyfriend.

Nini’s the biggest wimp. She’s been telling herself that for the last year and a half. It was the beginning of summer before her junior year of college and she was looking forward to getting to spend it with her best friends.

Over the course of the last year, Nini had finally admitted to herself that she wants to be with Ricky. But for some reason, she couldn’t manage to get it out into words. Every time she would find the chance to tell him she wanted to take their relationship to the next level her words would get caught in her throat, sputtering out some lame excuse to get coffee or watch a movie. And she knew dating Ricky wouldn’t be any different than how they acted now. They went out on a bunch of dates and were barely ever separated.

She knew Annika and Chris and all of their friends back home were getting sick and tired of the couple not moving their relationship forward. All the girls, including Annika over the phone, had bombarded her last Christmas to finally do something about it. But Nini, being the biggest wimp she knew, only managed to sneak in a kiss excusing it as the mistletoe tradition that they both knew she had put up herself.

Sometimes Nini wished Ricky would be the one to initiate something, anything, to move their relationship along. It would be so much easier on Nini’s part, not having to worry about screwing up, but she knew that he was waiting for her. He has told her countless times that he would wait forever for her. Nini couldn’t help but let her insecurities take over at times thinking, did he really mean forever?

Nini was over at Ashlyn’s for their summer kick-off sleepover. Ever since they started college, the girls had made it a tradition to have a sleepover at the beginning of each summer before any of them got too busy with work or other plans with their friends and boyfriends.

They were all in the backyard, making themselves comfortable along the couches that surrounded the bonfire. Gina was roasting a marshmallow as the girls started catching each other up on what they had been up to since the last time they had all seen each other.

“So, Nini,” Kourtney starts, wagging her eyebrows at the brunette. Nini instantly knowing where this conversation was heading, she sighs resting her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder as she awaits the question that she had been preparing herself for. “You going to tell Ricky yet?” She asks.

Nini clenches her fists slightly, her stomach beginning to flip at the idea of finally telling Ricky she wanted him to be her boyfriend. “I want to. I really, really want to. But, every time I try to tell him, I chicken out. What’s wrong with me?” She sighs dejectedly, staring into the fireplace.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Nins,” Gina assures the brunette, pulling her marshmallow out of the fire as she sandwiches it in between graham crackers and a piece of chocolate offering it to the small girl, which she takes gratefully.

“It’s normal to be scared. It’s a big step, you just need to be sure you’re ready for it.” She continues.

Nini sits back up, as she holds the treat in her hand not having taken a bite out of it yet. “But I am! I have been! Something inside of me just won’t let me spit it out, it’s starting to get tiring.” She groans.

“Do you think it’s because maybe you’re not ready?” Ashlyn asks warily.

The brunette shakes her head defiantly, like she was trying to convince herself, as she takes a bite from the s’more Gina had made for her. Thinking of what the red-head had said she knew there was a small part of her that had thought the same thing.

Nini screws her eyes shut tightly, “Maybe,” she admits timidly. Turning her head to peer over at her friend, “Look, it’s just, what we have right now is really good. And if we start dating it could change everything, but I really, really want him to be my boyfriend. I’m tired of being scared of the unknown.”

“Babe, you need to own it. And just because you can’t say it, doesn’t mean you can’t show him,” Kourtney suggests pulling her sweater closer to her body, despite all the heat that was emitting from the fire.

The brunette never thought of it like that, she always thought she had to outright say what she wanted. She nods along to her friend’s statement, knowing she’ll definitely think about a few ways to show him.

“Why don’t you tell us about this boyfriend of yours, Kourt?” Nini laughs, driving the attention away from her and on to the other girl. The other girls hop in asking a handful of questions about their friend’s mystery boyfriend that have yet to meet.

As the four girls were tucked in for bed, everyone already had fallen asleep the minute their heads had hit their pillows. Nini’s mind drifted back to the conversation about the curly-headed boy that she’s been in love with for years. Knowing what she wanted, she knew she would have to figure out a way to tell him.

Promising herself that by the end of summer she was going to make Ricky Bowen her boyfriend.

\--

“Hey squish,” Nini greets the curly-haired boy as he walks into her kitchen, her mom having let him in on her way out to work.

The boy smiles brightly at the brunette that was perched on the counter as she ate out of the yogurt container. He makes his way over to her settling himself in between her legs stealing her spoon to take a mouthful of her breakfast.

He was being awfully quiet which concerned Nini. She pokes his cheek a few times, bringing him to take his eyes away from the yogurt looking up at the brunette. “What’s on your mind?” She asks.

Ricky sighs, putting the spoon down on the counter, eyes stay trained on the silver cutlery as he begins to speak, “You know how dad’s getting married?” he asks.

Nini nods a little confused as to where he was going with this. Mike had called Ricky a few months ago about proposing to their old drama teacher. She knew Ricky loves Jenn, and they had gotten along quite well and was glad to see his dad happy. So, the brunette was confused as to what was bothering him about the wedding, that maybe he was having doubts about his dad getting married in a few short weeks.

“He, uh, he asked me to be his best man,” He discloses, pressing his lips together forming a tight line.

“That’s great, squish!” She cheered, smiling widely only noting the nervous look he was sending her a second later.

She waits patiently as he collects his thoughts, trying to put what he wanted to say into words. After one final sigh, he puts his hands on the brunette’s hips, sliding his fingers underneath her shirt slightly, the warmth of her skin grounding him. “He wants me to say a speech, and I don’t know. What do people even say at these things?”

“Oh, Ricky,” Nini murmured under her breath, pulling his head forward planting a gentle kiss to his forehead comforting her best friend, “You can say anything you want. About your dad, or their relationship, you can talk about love even. But, you’ll do great, I just know it.”

Ricky smiles as he pulls back locking eyes with the brunette. He presses his fingers into her skin in thanks, “I know you and your moms are already invited, but I was wondering, if you’d like to be my date?” He asks, biting his lip for a second.

The brunette couldn’t help but laugh, “Of course, I’ll be your date dummy.” She accepts instantly.

“You’re the best,” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Nini hums, “I know,” she giggles, as his face changes from happy to shock. Regardless of her joke, Ricky’s fingers move up to tickle her sides, causing her to screech as she tries to push him away from her.

“Stop it, I was kidding!” she manages through her laughter, as she hops off the counter bounding into the living room.

Ricky couldn’t help but laugh as he chased after her. She always found a way to calm him down, and she didn’t have to do anything but smile.

\--

“Hi Jenn!” Nini greets the older woman as she walks through the door, still a little put off sometimes calling her by her name instead of Miss Jenn, like every time she spoke something was missing. But once they had graduated high school she kept insisting since she was no longer their teacher, there was no need to be calling her by formalities any longer.

The older woman looks over to the brunette as she places a box down on the counter, “Morning sweetie. What did you bring?” She says excitedly making her way over to the small brunette, eyeing the box curiously.

“I brought some bagels and croissants from that one bakery you like,” she responds, “I figured you’ve been so busy with wedding planning, you haven’t had time to drop by and you definitely deserve a treat.”

Jenn brings the small girl in for a hug as she opens the box looking at the baked goods excitedly. Instantly making a grab for the croissant, the blonde woman taking a bite moaning at the taste not having had one in a few weeks. “You’re literally the best person ever,” she gushed, with a mouthful of the pastry.

Nini laughs asking how the wedding planning has been going, and how excited she is. As the two girls chatted, munching on the food that Nini had brought over. She hadn’t realized Ricky coming into the kitchen until he placed both his hands on her shoulders placing a kiss to her hair.

“Morning, dove,” he mumbles sleepily, as he moves to press a kiss to Jenn’s cheek in greeting.

The two women chuckle, as they look over at the time on the stove, “Ricky, baby, it’s nearly 12,” Jenn jokes.

The boy glares at them, as he makes his way to the box of food Nini had brought, taking out a bagel and popping it in the toaster. “Nearly,” he reiterates, “meaning it’s still morning. So, jokes on you two.” He sticks his tongue out childishly.

Nini laughs, shaking her head at her best friend, “So, are you excited? Only three more weeks!” Nini sings excitedly, as she flips through one of the many wedding catalogues that were scattered around the table.

“Excited, yes. Prepared, not even close.” The older woman admits, as she types away at her laptop, emailing a few of her vendors ensuring their dates and orders have been lined up correctly.

“Well,” Nini starts, putting a hand on top of hers, “I’m always a phone call away. Moms and I would love to help. Might as well see what it’s like, one day I’ll have my own wedding to plan for,” Nini jokes, the two girls laughing as Jenn agrees.

Ricky chokes on his water spitting it back into the sink. Causing Nini and Jenn to look at Ricky curiously, “Not too soon, I hope.” Ricky mutters, grabbing his bagel out of the toaster, taking a seat next to Nini.

The brunette couldn’t help but laugh throwing her head back, “Of course not! Who would I even marry? It’s not like I have a boyfriend or anything,” Nini brushes off, not realizing what she had just said. The boy pinches her knee, shooting her a warning look to which her face instantly flushes. Nini instantly knew that he was talking about himself, despite not being together they both knew there was something there.

Jenn, picking up on the odd behaviour between the two, clears her throat, “I should be heading out, have a lot of errands to run. I’ll see you two later,” She smiles brightly, making her way out the door.

The second the door clicks shut, Nini shoves Ricky’s shoulder as her face begins to burn, “Seriously, Ricky? In front of Jenn?” She demands, as she presses her hands to her face, a poor attempt to calm the burning in her cheeks, embarrassed by what had just happened.

“I’m sorry! You were talking about wedding planning, and I just thought of,” he pauses, waving his hand in her direction motioning between the pair silently hoping she understood what he meant.

Nini shakes her head at him, “I know Ricky, it’s-”

The front door flies open revealing the small blonde that had just left, “I’m so forgetful, how can I forget the papers I needed for my appointment?” She laughs to herself, grabbing the vanilla folder off the kitchen table that she had forgotten, “Okay, see you later babies!” She shouts sending kisses to the pair making her way back out the door.

Ricky sighs, picking at the bagel that he still hadn’t eaten, as silence fell around them once more. Nini puts an arm around the boy next to her, resting her head on his shoulder, “It’s okay, Ricky. I promise. But I swear, if you tell anyone else the deal’s off.”

The pair burst in laughter at her last comment, “And, we don’t want that,” Ricky jokes as he takes a bite of his bagel.

“No, we don’t,” Nini chuckles, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

-

“You and Nika still coming next week?” Ricky asks his roommate over the phone, as he busies himself around the kitchen as he gets dinner ready for when his dad and Jenn come home.

Chris and Annika were from neighbouring hometowns, further down south of Utah. The pair were visiting Salt Lake for a week wanting a mini road trip and to visit their two friends. They were looking forward to meeting the friend group Ricky and Nini always talk about.

“ _Yeah, we’ll probably get there Wednesday night. And Nini’s moms said it was cool for us to stay over_ ,” Chris informs him.

Ricky hums in acknowledgment, “I’m not surprised. Dana and Carol are literally the best,” he laughs, thinking of the two women who took him in when problems started up in his home during high school.

Chris laughs, “ _Getting in good with the family there, Bowen?_ ” Annika’s voice rings through the phone. Ricky wasn’t expecting the voice but laughed at her comment nonetheless.

He shakes his head, pulling out a few vegetables from the fridge getting ready to cut them up, “Who do you think you’re talking to Neeks? I’m pretty sure they love me more than Nini sometimes,” he chuckles, setting the phone down and hitting the speaker button.

“ _Just marry her already_ ,” Chris shouts into the phone.

Ricky laughs at the irony of his joke knowing Chris thought he was being hilarious, busying himself as he chops up everything, “Shut up, I want to be her boyfriend first before putting a ring on her.”

The pair’s laughter fills throughout his kitchen, his face fighting a blush embarrassed he had admitted he wanted to marry her, “ _You know she’d say yes, right?_ ” Annika says loudly into the speaker, chuckling at the idea of them talking about marriage before they were even officially dating.

Without thinking Ricky answers, “She already has,” he laughs for a moment, pausing as his knife hits the cutting board, eyes widening at his answer. “Wait. Shit. Don’t tell her I said anything! She’s going to fucking kill me.” His mind going back to the conversation he had with the brunette earlier that morning.

“ _What?!_ ” The couple yell in unison looking for an answer.

Ricky sighs, continuing to chop up the food in front of him, “I asked her when we were in high school,” he starts, as he begins to recount the night they had made their pact. It sounded ridiculous he knew, but if Ricky had the chance to change anything about that night he wouldn’t. The only thing he regretted was not realizing his feelings for her sooner, he could’ve just asked her out on a real date, like a normal teenager.

“ _I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. Romantic comedy, Rickster. A literal rom-com,_ ” Chris laughs into the phone, after listening to the story Ricky had just spouted. He’s heard stories about people making these deals and following through, and he just thought it was hilarious his roommate had resorted to it.

“Just don’t tell her I said anything. I promised her this morning I wouldn’t tell anyone else, literally everyone we’ve told knows because I can’t keep a goddamn secret,” he curses himself, couldn’t believe he had done it again.

Annika bursts out into laughter at his confession, “ _You are really dumb sometimes, Bowen._ ” She was not surprised that he was the one that had told everyone. Over the last few years, she had realized how much Ricky talks without thinking, and sometimes it can lead him into saying a few secrets he meant to keep.

“I know! Okay?” He groans, finishing off the last of the vegetables, throwing them in a pan to start sautéing. “So?” he asks hopefully.

“ _Fine, fine. We won’t say anything,_ ” she huffs into the phone.

“ _We should probably get going, we’re checking out some festival in the next town over_ ,” Chris informs his roommate.

“For sure, yeah. I’ll see you guys next week, maybe I’ll stay over for a few days. Have a movie night or something.” He suggests, picking his phone back up taking it off speaker. The couple agree, as they exchange their goodbyes.

As Ricky hangs up, he lets out a big sigh, couldn’t believe himself. Of course, he just had to tell two more people, the same day him in Nini got into an argument about that very issue. He’ll tell her when he sees her next, he promises.

\--

Nini excitedly runs to the door as the bell rings. As she yanks the door open, she instantly hugs Annika, “You’re here!” She squeals. The two girls laugh as they start talking over themselves, not having moved off of the porch.

“I’m here too, you know?” Chris laughs, as Nini manages to break away from Annika to hug the tall boy.

“How was the drive?” Nini asks, guiding them into her house.

The couple had never been to Salt Lake to visit Ricky or Nini. The summer before, they were just too busy with work that they didn’t get the chance to drive up for even a quick visit. The timing just never seemed to line up quite right in the last two years. This year they made sure to plan ahead and book work off, taking a few vacation days to make sure they saw their respective roommates that summer.

As the trio start chattering about what they had missed in the last few weeks they hadn’t seen each other, Nini’s front door opens revealing the familiar curly-haired boy who hadn’t realized his two friends sitting on the adjacent couch.

“Dove, I’m about to rip my hair out. I need to sleep over, please. Dad and Jenn are driving m-” he cuts himself off, when he finally looks up to see the couple. He almost hits himself in the head, “It’s Wednesday? Oh my god, I’m losing my mind, I swear I thought it was Sunday.” He sighs, as he moves to greet his friends.

Annika laughs as she wraps her arms around his torso, “It’s okay, we know you’re forgetful. Chris still loves you though. Me? I’m still on the fence.”

The curly-haired boy dryly laughs, “You think you’re so funny Neeks.” He mumbles, ruffling the girl’s hair as he moves to give Chris a bro-hug.

“What were you guys talking about?” Ricky asks, taking a seat next to Nini, grabbing a few pretzels from the bowl set out on the table and popping them into his mouth.

The trio informs him about their plans to check out and spend the day at the botanical gardens before the movie night with all of their friends later in the evening. The four friends talk late into the evening, about their plans for the next few days and what they had been missing with each other. Joking around like they do most nights, when they find themselves hanging at Chris and Ricky’s apartment, watching movies and chatting late into the night.

Chris and Annika decide to head to bed a little earlier than usual, tired from their long trip, retiring in Nini’s guest room as they leave the pair in the living room. The pair move around in silence as they clean up the plates they had used for dinner, making their way to the kitchen.

Nini was standing at the sink washing the plates and cups when Ricky wraps his arms around the small girl from behind. As his fingers graze over a sensitive spot on her side. “Ricky!” She protests as she lets out a loud laugh.

“I’m going to be honest with you dove,” he says seriously into her hair, ignoring her laughter.

The brunette frowns, turning off the water after setting the last plate in the drying rack trying to turn around in his arms to look at him but he tightens his grip on her not letting her change positions. “No. You might kill me when I tell you, and this makes sure I have enough time to run.” He laughs at his own joke.

Nini begins to bite her lip nervously, scared what he was going to say next. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect, she knew Ricky and he always masked his nervousness underneath a joke. She patiently waits for him to continue, her hands still dripping wet from washing the dishes.

“I may have told Chris and Nika about, you know, our pact.” He sighs into her hair, closing his eyes waiting for the brunette to yell at him again.

“I know.” She giggles.

Ricky’s face scrunches in confusion, moving away to lean against the kitchen island, looking at the girl, “What?” he asks confused, his jaw tightening at the betrayal.

The brunette turns around, leaning against the counter as she grabs the towel that was sitting next to the sink to dry her hands off. “Have you met them? They can’t keep a secret if their life depended on it. They might be worse than you.” Nini laughs.

“But they told me they wouldn’t!” He groans, running a hand through his messy curls.

“Well, to be fair, Nika texted the second you told them. And, that was before you told them not to tell me.” She responds, fixing the tall boy with a knowing look toying with the towel in her hands.

When Ricky’s face shifts to a look of regret, Nini chuckles slapping him with the towel playfully. “I’m not mad, squish. Honestly, I thought it was kind of funny that it happened on the same day we fought about it, but it’s Chris and Nika. They’re our best friends too.” She assures him.

The moment she got the text from Annika, she had just gotten home from Ricky’s. Her moms having requested to have a family dinner that evening given that the two women have not had a night off all week. The brunette paused on her way to get ready when she saw the text message come in from her roommate. She was disappointed for a second, but burst out laughing as another message came through of the girl panicking not to say anything because he didn’t want her to know. Sometimes she couldn’t believe she loved a boy that lets his mouth run faster than his brain.

“I’m so dumb.” Ricky mutters.

“Oh, baby. I know, but we still love you.” Nini chuckles, hugging the boy around his torso.

He reciprocates relaxing in the brunette’s hold, as he begins to sway them from side to side, causing the small girl to laugh into his chest. “Come on, we should get to bed. You have work in the morning.” Nini reminds him, causing him to groan.

“I don’t want to go,” he complains, hugging her tighter to his body.

The girl laughs, throwing her head back to look up at the tall boy, “Just think how you’ll get to go see the gardens after.” She smiles brightly.

He couldn’t help but return the smile. He presses his thumb to her cheek, loving how when she smiles at him the apples of her cheeks lift causing her eyes to squint slightly. “You need to stop being cute.” His mouth quirked up.

“Sorry, can’t do that. I guess you’ll have to deal with it.” She winks.

“Shut up,” he chuckles at her joke, moving his hand to grab her hand, “Let’s go to bed.” He says, finally agreeing to go to bed. The pair both smile widely, as Nini lets him drag her up to bed.

\--

Annika throws a blueberry at Ricky’s head, watching as it shoots right into his forehead and plopping down into his lap. She bursts out into laughter finding it hilarious, “You’re not fucking better than me at basketball Bowen, it literally runs in my blood.” She argues, standing her ground.

“Fuck off, even if. I was captain of my basketball team in high school.” He defends, the pair continuing to bicker back and forth of who was the better athlete.

The pair continue to mock each other as Chris and Nini were sucked into a conversation about a new Netflix film they had watched the other day, too invested to realize the bickering pair. That was until Ricky and Annika started poking the two friends as they begged for their attention, like lost puppy dogs.

Nini was used to Ricky’s needy behaviour, she was used to ignoring his pokes and pleas, she continued her rant about the main character. Chris unfortunately wasn’t as immune to his girlfriend’s need for attention, even after dating for nearly 2 years he couldn’t ignore her. He huffs wanting to hear what Nini thought but the girl next to him wouldn’t stop poking his cheek, he turns to glare at the needy pair, “What?” He bites.

“We need to know who’s better. I’m better right, baby?” Annika pouts up at her boyfriend.

Chris and Nini shake their heads chuckling at the expectant looking pair, “You guys don’t ever stop, do you?” Nini retorts.

The pair begin to defend each of their claims of why they were the better basketball player, ignoring Nini’s comment. Neither Chris or Nini were listening, zoning out as the two began to talk over each other. When they hung out at school, which was basically all the time, Ricky and Annika always found something to compete about. Nini found it hilarious of how competitive the pair were against each other, but they all knew it was simply friendly banter.

As another hour passes by, they decide to head back to Nini’s so they could start preparing for the movie night with the rest of Ricky and Nini’s friends. The brunette informs the couple that since they were newcomers they were granted the honour in choosing the movie. The pair excitedly started listing off a few movies, as they got into the car driving home. Ricky knew that whatever they ended up watching tonight was going to be rom-com, the couple being the biggest hopeless romantics he’s ever met.

-

Gina, EJ and Ashlyn were the last of their friends to arrive. EJ excitedly greets Chris and Annika having met them a few times during his visits up state. He introduces Gina and Ashlyn to the pair as they start making their way over to the living room where nearly everyone else was already set up. He notices the loveseat that Nini and Ricky usually claimed was empty.

Excusing himself, he makes his way to the kitchen to find the pair quietly chatting to one another as they pour a few bags of popcorn into bowls. He watches them carefully as they move around each other gracefully, talking about something for Mike’s wedding.

As weird as it sounded, EJ liked to watch them sometimes. Throughout high school he was always envious of the relationship that they had, wishing he had a best friend that he loved unconditionally. And then Gina came into his life, rather unexpectedly, and he couldn’t be happier. He had a lot to thank Ricky and Nini for his relationship. They were always there for him when he needed help with what to do for special occasions for Gina or when they were having a lover’s quarrel. EJ laughs to himself, they really were like his mom and dad.

He walks over to the pair, taking himself out of his thoughts, “Mom, dad. How have you guys been?” He asks, with a sly smile on his face.

The pair having gotten used to the nicknames as time had gone on. Their heads snap in his direction taking them out of their own conversation. Nini smiles brightly, “Good, good. Just talking about Mike’s wedding. How are you? What are you doing this weekend for your anniversary with Gina?” Nini quickly slides in the last question praying that he answers without realizing.

Ricky chuckles at the brunette, “Smooth,” he mumbles underneath his breath causing Nini to jab her elbow into his side. Ricky groans at the contact as he pops a few kernels into his mouth leaning against the kitchen island.

EJ couldn’t help but laugh at the girl’s attempt to get any more information out of him, knowing Gina had probably put her up to it. His girlfriend had been bothering him all week about the surprise he had planned for the weekend. Ricky was well aware of the plans, having gone to him and the rest of the boys for some help to execute it properly.

A smirk beginning to grow on Ricky’s face, proud that he was able to at least keep some secret. EJ was completely surprised at the fact that Ricky hadn’t told Nini. If the curly-haired boy were to break, and it wouldn’t be surprising if he did, it would be to Nini especially with the way she continues to ask.

“Mama bear, you’ll just have to wait to hear from Gina after this weekend,” EJ laughs ruffling the brunette’s hair, causing Nini to cross her arms in defeat pouting at the tall boy. He grabs the two bowls of popcorn deciding to bring it out to the living room for them. As an afterthought, he turns around to grin at Ricky with a mischievous look before making his way back into the living room, “Thanks for helping plan it, dad.” He winks.

He watches as Nini quickly turns to Ricky smacking his shoulder a few times, “You knew?! And you didn’t tell me! Ricky please!” She begs, pulling out her best puppy dog eyes that she knew were impossible to say no to.

Ricky looks over Nini’s head to glare at EJ, “I hate you,” he sneers.

“Love you too, bro!” He calls, finally making his way into the living room.

After a few more minutes, the pair emerged from the kitchen as the living room was filled with mixed conversations as they waited for the pair to start the movie. Ricky walked in with a triumphant look, while Nini was pouting, EJ instantly knew that his best friend hadn’t given in to Nini’s temptations. He was proud to say the least, he knew how hard that must’ve been for Ricky to stand his ground.

Ricky plops down on the couch, waiting for Nini to sidle up closely next to him. Nini however, makes her way across the living room, plopping herself on the floor leaning her back against Big Red’s legs. The pair glare at each other for a few moments, as the rest of their friends watch the interaction carefully, waiting to see who was going to break first.

“Dove, don’t be ridiculous.” Ricky started. He watches as Big Red’s fingers begin to run through Nini’s hair, brushing out the tangles. Ricky’s jaw clenches at the sight, he knew Big Red thought of Nini as a little sister, but he couldn’t help but feel jealousy begin to bubble up in his stomach. Nini knew she wasn’t being fair, but she also loved to see Ricky get riled up sometimes. So, she decided to continue with her behaviour just a little while longer.

She shakes her head defiantly, “Nope. You don’t get cuddles tonight, squish. You can sleep on the couch too, while you’re at it.”

The boy’s jaw dropped in shock, he couldn’t believe she was banishing him to the couch. He makes his way over to the brunette, picking her up off the floor and bringing her back to their usual seat. He keeps his arms locked around her, dragging her down in his lap as he sits down.

As the brunette tried to fight him, he returned the action by tightening his grip around her waist. Their friends watch the pair amusedly, not surprised by their childish behaviour at this point, having seen it too many times over the years.

Nini stops fighting turning to look down at the boy with a soft look, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout, “Squishy, please.”

“Not a chance, love dove.” He grins, “Now, what did you guys choose?” He directs his attention to the couple sitting across the room as he makes himself comfortable with the brunette in his lap.

The rest of the evening was filled with chatter as they laughed and commented on the movie. As the night dragged on, a few of their friends started heading out having work the next morning, not wanting to get to bed too late.

As they bid the last of their friends goodbye, Nini makes her way over to the closet pulling out a large blanket shoving it into Ricky’s chest. Annika and Chris stifle their laughs as they watch Ricky trying his best to change the brunette’s mind.

“No, I told you you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” She huffs, making her way to the stairs bidding Chris and Annika a good night, sending a wink to Ricky who groans trudging back into the living room.

Annika drags Chris off to the guest room, the pair beginning to get ready for bed. “How much longer do you think they’ll last?” She asks her boyfriend, making herself comfortable in bed.

“Hopefully not long, they’re sickening.” He laughs.

\--

The girls were scattered across Nini’s kitchen table, painting each other’s nails as they discussed Gina’s anniversary surprise from EJ. Despite being a newcomer, Annika fit in incredibly well with the rest of the girl’s. All laughing and giggling at Gina retells the events from the past weekend.

Gina smiles giddily, letting Kourtney brush on the gold polish, “Yeah, then he took me to some hiking trail and surprised me with this beautiful picnic. Then he gave me this,” She says, sticking out her wrist to show the girls the gold bracelet with a small butterfly dangling off the chain.

“It’s beautiful,” Nini coos as she takes a hold of her friend’s wrist, analyzing the bracelet carefully.

“Was it worth being surprised?” Annika laughs, nudging the brunette next to her who had been bothering Ricky for the past few days too impatient to wait for the pair to come back from their getaway.

Nini glares, “He deserved to sleep on the couch, I’m just saying.” She huffs going back to her task of painting Annika’s nails. The rest of the girls around the table burst into a fit of laughter.

“I can’t believe you made him sleep on the couch,” Ashlyn laughs.

“I did what I did, and I’m not sorry about it,” She defends, capping the nail polish bottle.

The four other girls continue to laugh, the conversation moving away from the brunette’s claim. They start to talk about anything that came to mind, ranging from Annika’s work to Gina’s internship. Even to a new movie that was coming to theatres the following week that they had wanted to check out.

“Oh, Kourt.” Nini calls when she reenters the kitchen with the boxes of pizza she had ordered for them. Grabbing the attention of her best friend who was distributing plates to each of the girls, “Do you think you could do my makeup for Mike and Jenn’s wedding this weekend?”

Kourtney nods, “Of course, I’ll come by in the morning but I’ve got work after so I can’t stay too long.” Annika frowns at the comment she turns to look at the makeup artist, “Wait, you’re not going to the wedding?” She asks the girl, a little confused as she grabs a slice of pizza for herself setting it down on the plate.

“We weren’t invited,” Kourtney informs her. The asian girl’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before she could question further the girl continued, “Mr. Bowen wanted close friends and family only. And he’s known Nini and her moms since forever, so it makes sense why they were invited.”

“Plus, Mike sees Nini as his future daughter-in-law, so we all knew she’d be at the wedding either way,” Ashlyn adds, taking a sip of her water before digging into the dinner.

Annika nods in understanding, “Oh, does he know too?” She asks, referring to the pact Ricky had told her and Chris about the previous week.

The brunette’s face flushes taking a bite of her pizza as she shakes her head in response. “You know?” Gina asks curiously. Annika nods as she retells the hilarious conversation that had gone on the previous week, adding in Ricky’s begging at the end finding it the funniest part of the call. “Did you tell anyone on purpose?” Gina laughs.

Nini huffs, “I didn’t. I didn’t tell anyone.” She emphasizes, “The only person Ricky told on purpose was Big Red. Everyone else just happened to be an accident.” She rolls her eyes at her best friend’s big mouth.

“Classic Ricky,” Ashlyn snorted.

“So,” Kourtney starts, eyeing the brunette, “You going to tell Bowen, or what?”

All eyes had shifted to the small girl expectantly, Nini dropped the pizza down to her plate as she looked at her friends nodding slowly. “I’m just waiting for the perfect moment.” She stated, playing with the crust of the pizza.

Annika bumps her shoulder into hers, “Don’t wait for the perfect moment, most of the time those don’t exist and you’ll find yourself waiting until it’s too late. There will come a time, when you’ll look at him and it all just makes sense. Lay it on the line, let your heart take over for once.”

The three other girls nod in agreement, “It’s time for you to spread your wings, dove.” Gina comments, winking over to the brunette at the mention of the nickname Ricky has called her ever since they could remember. The rest of the girls chuckled at the metaphor their friend had used, thinking how fitting it was for the brunette.

Nini sends a small smile at her friends gathered around the table, “Okay.” She agrees. No more waiting for the perfect moment, rather, the right moment.

\--

“Is your speech done?” Big Red asks, eyes focused on the TV in front of them as he presses his controller repeatedly trying to kill the zombie his player was facing. Chris right next to the red-head trying his best to help fend off the zombies.

Ricky exhales, “Not even a word. The best I got is welcoming Jenn to the family.” The boy runs a hand down his face as he stares at the TV watching his two friends play. The wedding was that coming weekend and he was so unprepared. All of his drafts of his speech have been about the same 10 or so words, before he ripped it out of his notebook to rewrite it, but nothing was coming easy. He had watched hundreds of best man speech videos on YouTube, but they didn’t help one bit.

“What do people even talk about in these speeches? I haven’t been to a wedding since Nini’s moms got married.” Ricky questions.

He didn’t remember much from Nini’s moms wedding, having gotten married when they were in middle school, nearly ten years ago. All he could remember was Nini wearing a pretty lilac dress as she walked down the aisle with the biggest grin on her face. They had spent the reception laughing, running and dancing around each other. There was a picture of them that he kept from that night pasted on his wall, and he was kind of excited to take another one on Saturday to tape up right next to the one from years ago.

“You don’t have to talk about their relationship, you know?” Chris mentions not tearing his eyes away from the screen, “You can talk about love in general, and find a way to bring it back to their love for each other. And just finish it off with a congratulations or something.”

Ricky shoots him a confused look, not quite sure where what he had said was coming from. “What?” Ricky questions.

“Big family, lots of weddings.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

All Ricky could do was nod along, looking back at the open notebook sitting in his lap, the page still completely blank. He scratches at his head with the back of his pencil, what Chris had said helped a little bit, that didn’t make it any easier to put words down on the page.

Big Red glances over to Ricky, noticing his furrowed brows as he bites his thumb nail deep in thought. He pauses the game, emitting a small protest from Chris, but he ignores it focusing on his best friend.

“What does love mean to you?” Big Red asks the curly-haired boy.

Ricky’s head snaps up to look at his two friends who were watching him intently, waiting for his answer. He shakes his head, thinking of what he should say. He wasn’t entirely sure what it meant to him, but he guesses that’s what love is.

“Unpredictable. Unexpected. Finding it in the most unlikely of places.” He answers.

“And?” Chris prompts him, knowing that there was a lot more than Ricky was leading on.

The curly-haired boy sighs, twirling the pencil between his fingers, “I guess that despite all of the unknowns, you know that with the right person it’s worth it.” He admits, his mind travelling to the brunette remembering the day he had told her she was worth the fight.

Love was unpredictable. The way that it kind of just sneaks up on you and then suddenly you realize you’re in love with someone you didn’t expect. Despite having spent the last three years waiting patiently on Nini, Ricky wasn’t afraid to admit that it was hard but he knew at the end of the day he wanted it to be her. Wanted her to be the love of his life. Not wanted – she is.

Ricky smiles down at his notebook gripping his pencil tightly in his hand, “I think I know what I want to write.”

\--

Nini wraps her friend in a tight hug, “We’ll see you in a few weeks,” She mumbles to Annika. The two girls laugh as they pull away from each other. “Why are we acting like this? We see each other every day for months on end,” Annika chuckles, as she makes her way to pull Ricky in for a quick hug as Nini does the same with Chris.

“Because you two are drama queens,” Ricky laughs, as Annika hits him harshly on his shoulder.

The group erupts in laughter as Annika and Chris make their way over to their car, waving at their friends. “Thanks for having us Nins! It means a lot, and say thanks to your moms for us too!” Chris calls before settling in the driver’s seat.

Nini nods in understanding, she loved how kind Chris was. Thankful to know that Annika had found a good guy and didn’t have to worry about a thing as long as he was around. Instinctively, Nini leans into Ricky’s side as he wraps an arm around her shoulder waving to their friends as they pull out of her driveway.

“They had a good time, you think?” She asks, as the gray Toyota turns left disappearing into the neighbourhood.

Ricky nods, as he drags the brunette inside, “Of course, they did. I was there.” He jokes, bringing Nini to sock him in the shoulder. He cradles it dramatically, “Dove, baby, kiss it better.” He pouts, feigning the look of pain.

The brunette chuckles kissing her hand and smacking his shoulder with it once more jokingly. Ricky rolls his eyes at his best friend, pulling her into him hugging her small frame. Once she relaxes into his hold, his fingers make their way around her waist tickling the brunette causing her to screech out a loud protest.

They had gone on for a while, Nini trying to get out of his hold but Ricky not budging. That was until Nini’s phone dings, signaling an incoming text. The pair pause, Ricky letting her check her phone just in case it was important.

As her eyes flit across the screen reading the message, she looks up at Ricky, “We gotta get back to your place.” She informs him.

“What? Why? Is everything okay?” He asks, concerned as Nini manages her way out of his grasp, grabbing her purse that was sitting on the dining table.

She looks over to him confused for a moment, then realizing the way her message had probably sounded, “Oh my god, of course. Jenn just needs me for some last minute wedding things.” Ricky lets out a sigh of relief as they make their way out the door, heading back to his house.

-

“Nap with me,” Ricky mumbles, lying down in his bed when Nini enters his room after spending her day in his living room with Jenn.

She shakes her head at the boy, peeling off her hoodie as she pads her way over to let Ricky embrace her small frame. She had spent the last four and a half hours writing out the name cards, finishing up with some decorations and the giveaways. To say Nini was exhausted would be an understatement.

Ricky nuzzles his nose into her neck as his arms wrap around her waist gently, letting her play with his fingers as he does so. “How’s Jenn?” He asks quietly, already a lot calmer now that she was with him.

“Fine, nervous, but excited. It makes sense, she’s getting married in a few days.” She answers.

Silence falls around them, Nini staring at the guitar that was directly in her line of sight tracing the guitar’s figure onto Ricky’s arm subconsciously. He had fallen incredibly quiet, Nini thought he had fallen asleep but that was until she felt him shift closer to her.

Ricky inhales deeply, snuggling deeper into the girl’s neck, “You know,” he mumbles against her skin, “Carlos asked me once why I called you dove. And I told him I heard it in a movie one time.”

Nini laughs at his confession, her other hand finding his, interlacing their fingers together, “Why didn’t you just tell him the truth?”

“It’s embarrassing.” He groans into her neck.

“Says the boy that nicknamed me after my soap. You literally go around in public calling me a bar of soap.” The brunette laughs remembering the day he had started up with the nickname.

At first, she wasn’t aware that he had nicknamed her after her soap. One time on his way over to her house during their freshman year of high school, Nini had asked him to pick her up a bar of soap having run out earlier that day and told him exactly which one to get. Ricky had always loved the way Nini had smelled and thought the name was pretty and pure, just like Nini.

After that day, Ricky had slowly started calling Nini dove. She had questioned it a couple times to which he refused to answer why he had called her that. But eventually, the boy had given in admitting that it was all because of the way Nini had asked him to pick up her soap.

“But it smells so good,” he defends, inhaling her scent loudly emphasizing his claim, “Plus we were in high school when he asked, if he had asked me last year maybe I would’ve told the truth,”

“You’re so dumb sometimes.” She chuckles tiredly at his dramatics.

He hums in response, “Maybe, but you still love me.”

“That I do.” Nini agrees quietly, as her exhaustion begins to take over.

\--

As promised, Kourtney came over the morning of the wedding to help Nini do her hair and makeup. The tiny brunette bounds towards the door as she hears the doorbell ring throughout the house. Swinging the door open widely, Nini was dressed in a comfortable pair of leggings and loose shirt which she was pretty sure was Ricky’s.

“Morning Kourt!” She greets eagerly, letting the girl into her house.

Kourtney chuckles at her best friend, she was never a morning person and everyone knew that, usually if Kourtney were to come over before 10AM Nini would be the grumpiest person until she had her morning coffee. But if there was something exciting happening that day, Nini was the happiest person the minute she woke even. She wasn’t really sure how she managed to be that happy in the morning, but she thought it was hilarious.

The brunette guides Kourtney into the kitchen where Dana was standing at the stove flipping pancakes as Carol stood by drinking her cup of coffee, the older women offering the two girls breakfast which they took gratefully. The four women chat over their food until Nini excused themselves once they finished their food, needing to get ready.

As the two girls reach Nini’s bedroom, Kourtney opens up her case of makeup and hair tools pulling everything out that she was going to need. Nini sits at her vanity as she watches her friend carefully, amazed by the seriousness in the girl’s face as she rifles through the items.

Once Kourtney started applying primer to her friend’s face, the only sound was Nini’s music playing lowly in the background. Her eyes travel up to see Kourtney’s eyes focusing on the task at hand. “Why don’t you want to become a makeup artist?” Nini asks curiously.

Ever since they were in high school, Kourtney has expressed interest in makeup and fashion having worked closely with the drama department as the makeup artist and costume designer for their musicals. Everyone was surprised when Kourtney decided to pursue an education in statistics.

Kourtney shrugs as she begins to powder the brunette’s face after applying her foundation, “Stats analysts is more realistic. Not many people find a career in makeup, you know?” She responds with a tight-lipped smile.

“Just because you can’t make it a career, doesn’t mean you can’t pursue it. Make it a side business or something. Kourt, if it makes you happy, I think you should do it.” Nini says seriously.

The curly-haired girl pauses for a moment, going back to her task at hand, “I never really thought about that,” She answers, not having thought it was possible to have both something realistic, and something she loves to do.

“Well, I think you should.” Nini tells her, “You are really good at it.”

“Oh, I know,” Kourtney jokes, bringing the two girls to burst into laughter.

The pair continue to chat as she finishes up with her makeup and hair. Kourtney had opted for a shimmery eye look smoking out to a darker nude colour, popping on an eyelash and adding a dramatic cat-eye for a bit of flare. Kourtney loved curling Nini’s hair because of how long and healthy her hair was, it was fun to run her fingers through. All of their friends loved to play with Nini’s hair because of how soft it felt.

As Kourtney releases the last curl, she picks up the hairspray drenching the girl’s hair with it to ensure that it’ll hold later into the evening. “There you go babe.” She smiles at the brunette in the mirror of her vanity.

“Thanks, Kourt.” Nini beams, looking at the final look still amazed by Kourtney’s skills.

“Now go put on that dress, I want to see everything together before I have to head out,” Kourtney ushering out of her seat excitedly, not having seen the dress Nini had bought a few weeks ago.

Once Nini emerges from her closet, dressed in a beautiful strapless floor-length lavender dress the colour complimenting the girl’s complexion exceptionally well. Nini had on a silver necklace with a little dove dangling from the chain, that Ricky had gifted the brunette for her birthday last year.

Kourtney smiles brightly at her best friend, “You look beautiful Nins, and Ricky might stop breathing when he sees you,” She jokes, complimenting the brunette.

Nini laughs as she feels her face begin to burn at the thought, “Shut up, but thank you for everything.”

“Well, I should get going. Bills don’t pay itself,” Kourtney chuckles.

-

Nini and her moms arrived at the church a little early sitting down in one of the pews a little closer to the front. The brunette informs her moms she needs to use the restroom before making her way around the church as she searches for the restroom.

“Fuck.” A voice mutters from behind her.

As Nini turns around she finds her best friend standing before her. He was dressed in a navy-blue suit, his hair still as curly as ever having touched up his highlights a few days ago, he dresses up nicely she thinks. Nini couldn’t help but smirk at the look he was giving her, his eyes travelling up and down her figure.

Once Ricky snaps himself out of his daze, he pulls the brunette closer to him pressing a firm kiss to her cheek, “You look fucking beautiful, dove.” He mumbles against her cheek.

Nini chuckles at the compliment, feeling heat rise to her cheeks and butterflies swarm around her stomach, as she lets the boy pull her tighter into his chest. “You look good too,” She tells him, pulling back to look up at the boy, running a hand down his chest straightening his lapel. Suddenly she remembers why she was walking around aimlessly before she had bumped into him, “I need to pee. Where’s the bathroom?” She asks.

Ricky chuckles as he guides the pretty brunette to the bathroom. “I’ll see you in there,” he says pressing a final kiss to her temple.

Returning to where her moms were seated, the ceremony just about to start. The three women chat amicably until music starts to play throughout the church, the doors opening widely to reveal Mike making his way down the aisle, Ricky following closely after.

As Mike passes by the brunette he smiles brightly at her focusing his attention back to the front of the church. Nini couldn’t help but laugh a moment later, when Ricky pulls a funny face as he locks eyes with her.

There were a few more people that had walked down the aisle, some Nini recognized from the Bowen’s family events and pictures. Suddenly, they were all told to rise as it was Jenn’s turn to walk down the aisle. Nini's smile widened as she saw the blonde woman dressed in a beautiful white gown, beginning to make her way towards the front, her eyes never leaving Mike’s. Nini could tell how much love the small woman had for the man standing at the front of the room.

As the ceremony drags on, Nini focuses on the man that she had thought of her father growing up. Nini’s moms had opted to do an anonymous sperm donor process to conceive their daughter, so she never had a man to look up to. That was until she had met Mike Bowen, he had loved her like she was his own and Nini couldn’t be happier for him than in that moment.

Looking over to the curly-haired boy just behind the older man, he was smiling happily as his father began to recite his vows. Nini saw how happy the two most important men in her life were, which brought her eyes to prick with tears to which she forced back.

The brunette brought out of her train of thought as she heard the pair say, “I do,” sealing their marriage with a kiss. Everyone claps and cheers loudly for the newlyweds, as they smile brightly making their way back down the aisle.

Nini couldn’t wait for that to be her one day.

-

Ricky runs up to the stage, tapping on the microphone a few times making sure it was on. He looks out to the crowd a little nervous he fiddles with the edges of the sheet of paper he had brought up with him in case he had forgotten anything. His eyes scan the crowd he sees Nini smiling widely at him, giving him the courage he needed.

“Good evening everyone,” he greets, “In case you don’t know, I’m Ricky; Mike’s son. I’d like to start off by congratulating the lovely couple. And I’m so happy to welcome you into the family Jenn.” He laughs into the mic as Jenn happily blows him a few kisses.

“A few weeks ago, my dad had asked me to write a speech for you all today and I’ll tell you it wasn’t easy.” He chuckles shaking his head, the reminder of him having spent an entire month not knowing what to write, when all of a sudden it came to him. “But then I started thinking about love and what it is, the first word that came to mind is unpredictable. A little weird, I’ll admit. I know my dad didn’t expect to ever fall in love again, but then he met you Jenn. And it was like you shone like the brightest star in the sky, he always came home from your dates babbling about how great you were and I saw how happy you made him.” He smiles up at Jenn, who begins to wipe away a stray tear holding on tightly to her husband’s hand as she listens to the young man standing in front of her.

Ricky tucks the piece of paper into his pocket, knowing he didn’t need it for what he was about to say next. “Your love has shown me that with the right person, nothing needs to be perfect. And that’s because together everything is perfect. I aspire to find that one day.” He smiles, his eyes glancing over to the brunette quickly. “Jenn, you have brought nothing but joy to our small family, and I’m so grateful for everything that you have done for us. And dad, there aren't enough words to describe how thankful I am for you. I love you both endlessly.” The curly-haired boy smiles widely, raising his glass as he encourages everyone to praise the couple of the hour.

He makes his way down the stage bringing his dad in for a tight hug, and pressing a kiss to Jenn’s cheek. As they compliment and thank him for the lovely speech. As the trio talk, sucked into their own little world, the announcer declares the dance floor to be open. Ricky watches as people start filling the dance floor, he feels a hand run down his back looking over to see the brunette.

She smiles brightly at the taller boy, “Let’s dance.” She says, dragging him on to the dance floor.

The pair continue to dance with each other, laughing happily as they make small talk about the events of the day. When the song playing over the speakers changes to a slower tempo, Ricky instinctively grabs Nini’s waist swaying them side to side.

Nini’s arms wrap around his neck as they dance slowly, “I liked your speech.” She tells him, looking up at the boy she was wrapped around.

“Hmm, did you now?” He hums.

She nods, letting one of her hands run through his curls. Before Nini could respond, she feels a light tap on her back and turns to see the bride. “Mind if I cut in?” Jenn asks kindly, looking between the pair with a big smile.

The brunette nods, “He’s all yours,” Nini smiles. She watches from the side of the dance floor as her best friend smiles and talks excitedly with his step-mother. The blonde was a lot smaller compared to Ricky causing the boy to lean his head down closer to her so he could hear her better, Nini chuckling at the height difference.

“He really loves her, doesn’t he?” Mike says, coming up next to the brunette. Nini nods in agreement as Mike pulls her off to the dance floor, swaying the brunette, he’s always thought of as the daughter he’s never had. The pair continue to dance laughing with each other, he spins her every so often watching as she lets out a loud giggle.

“I’m so happy for you Mike,” Nini expresses to the older man.

The tall man smiles as he pulls her in for a tight hug, “Thank you for being there for Ricky when I couldn’t. I’m glad he has someone like you looking out for him,” he discloses to the younger girl, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Nini’s face flushes as she hugs him tightly. Remembering when they were younger and Mike and Lynne had just told Ricky about them getting a divorce, she was there for him every step of the way. She was the one he went to when he needed a shoulder to cry on or to distract him from the realities of life. In anything and everything, she stood by Ricky, held his hand through the tough times and he did the same for her.

He was there for her every time she got into a fight with her moms, or received a bad grade, and the time her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her. He was there through it all, and Nini knew that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. After watching Mike and Jenn recite their vows loud and proud in front of their family and friends, Nini knew what she had to do. She was just waiting for the right moment, because god knows it’s not in the middle of the reception hall in midst of the wedding festivities.

“Do you mind if I steal her for a little bit?” Ricky laughs, interrupting the moment between the two favourite people in his world.

Mike chuckles, “Of course not.” Letting the brunette go, making his way over to his wife, spinning her around surprising her, bringing the happy couple to burst into a fit of laughter.

Nini lets Ricky drag her off the dance floor out to the front doors of the hall. She eyes him curiously, his fingers wrapped around her hand tightly. He pulls them through the dimly lit parking lot, stopping right in front of Ricky’s car.

“What are we doing out here?” Nini asks as she pulls herself up to sit on the trunk of his car.

The curly-haired boy follows her motions, settling himself closely next to her, leaning back on both of his hands looking up at the night sky. Ricky shrugs, “Needed a breather. My family can be a lot sometimes, questions and all that,” he mentions.

The brunette frowns, turning her head to look at him, “Do you want to talk about it?” She questions, placing a hand on his leg comfortingly. To which Ricky shakes his head, moving to grab her hand interlacing their fingers together again.

“It doesn’t matter. I just want to be here in this moment, with you.” He admits quietly, squeezing her hand in his, silently telling her that he’s okay.

The silence engulfs around them for a few more minutes the only noises came from the leaves rustling in the trees, both looking anywhere but each other. As Nini’s mind started running, thoughts surrounding her of the events of the day and the curly-haired boy sitting next to her, then to the speech he had given earlier that evening.

When she was watching her best friend up on stage looking nervous yet so happy, she took in everything that he had said and couldn’t help but smile. She was so incredibly proud of him, for being able to get up there and speak in front of everyone in attendance. One line in particular repeated her mind the rest of the evening, she wasn’t sure if she was seeing things but she swore he glanced in her direction when he uttered the line.

An idea popped into the brunette’s mind, “Give me your phone,” she demands sticking her hand out.

He squints slightly confused, but complies anyway, “Why?” he questions.

Nini shushes him as she taps away at the device, upping the volume as a song starts blaring from his phone. She hops off the car placing the phone in the spot she was sitting in. Ricky was still confused at what his best friend was doing.

“Dance with me.”

Ricky chuckles while hopping off of the car, “We could’ve just went back in and danced,” he says grabbing her waist gently pulling her closer to his body as the lyrics of _All of Me_ starts to play.

Nini shakes her head as she wraps her arms around his neck, “This one’s just for us.” She smiles up at the boy, her stomach beginning to flutter when he smiles down at her. They swayed together silently for a while just letting the music guide their motions.

As the second verse starts, Ricky moves one of his hands grabbing Nini’s as he spins her around a few times, tucking her back closely into his chest for a moment. The pair were completely wrapped in their own little world.

The brunette turns out of his hold, taking a hold of his neck once more. When she looked up at him, he was smiling so widely to the point that it reached his eyes and crinkled at the edges. The smile he reserved just for her, it was Nini’s favourite smile of his.

In that moment Nini knew. He was the right person, nothing has to be perfect like in all those fairytales or in movies or books. Just like he had said in his speech, everything was perfect because she didn’t need anything else besides him. He was the person that she wanted to share the rest of her life with and she didn’t want to waste another second.

“I love you, squish.” She admits, drawing her lip between her teeth for a second.

“I love you too, dove.”

Nini smiles widely, realizing he hadn’t quite caught on to what she meant. She pulls his neck down a little, meeting him in the middle pressing their lips together. The grip he had on her waist tightens, as he kisses the brunette back eagerly. Ricky bends down a little further drawing their bodies closer as he deepens the kiss for a moment. Nini pushed a hand into his hair, playing with his curls loving the way it felt through her fingers.

This kiss felt different than their first. The kiss on the boardwalk two years ago was full of need and desperation, but this one? This one was full of certainty, neither Ricky or Nini had been more certain about their love for each other until this moment.

As they pull back from the kiss, they press their foreheads together catching their breath for a second. Ricky finally opens his eyes to look down to the girl he loves, Nini locking eyes with him smiling brightly instantly knowing what to say next.

“Be my boyfriend.”

Ricky throws his head back for a moment laughing, moving to press his face into the brunette’s neck, placing a few delicate kisses to it, “I love how that it isn’t even a question.” He mumbles, pressing his lips against hers once more cradling her face in his hands.

“Yes,” he mutters against her mouth, “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” She responds, letting her words be swallowed as they continue to press closer together. The moment wrapping around each other, because everything felt right.

Everything was perfect.


	5. Until Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward five years...Nini and Ricky get their happily ever after

“Squish?” Nini calls into their apartment, wondering where her boyfriend had gone.

As she walked further into the apartment, searching the bedroom, bathroom and living room, she realized he wasn’t home which was a little odd. On a normal day, Ricky was home a few hours before her, but today she had gotten coffee with Ashlyn after work which meant he should’ve been home a lot earlier. So it came as a surprise to Nini for him to be nowhere in sight. And he hadn’t left her a message about getting home late, she just figured he got distracted and forgot to call, probably with Big Red or EJ or something. Ricky was quite forgetful so she shouldn’t be completely taken by surprise.

She places her work bag down on the kitchen table taking out some papers she planned on grading later that night. She might as well start working on them since Ricky wasn’t home yet, wherever he might be. Making her way over to the fridge to grab a glass of water, she notices a new message on the white board that sticks to the fridge.

> _Dress comfy and go to the roof – Your Squishy baby <3_

Nini chuckles wondering what he had up his sleeve. Quickly she heads off to their room to change into something much more comfortable than the skirt she had worn all day. She pulls on one of his hoodies and a pair of leggings, knowing it was going to be cold out on the roof.

She makes her way up to the roof of their apartment building taken aback by the sight in front of her the second she opens the door. Ricky had set up a projector, fairy lights and a bunch of pillows and blankets were scattered on the ground with a pizza and other snacks set out in front of him. She chuckles as her eyes spot her boyfriend smiling up at her from his spot on the ground.

“What’s this?” She laughs, taking a seat next to him as she gives him a small peck on the lips.

Ricky shrugs pulling her in closer to him around her shoulder, “Movie night, it is Friday after all. You don’t need to be grading all the time, you know?” He mumbles as he presses a few kisses to her cheek eagerly.

“Yeah, yeah,” she chuckles, pushing his face away putting an end to his smothering. She leans forward grabbing a slice of pizza not having had anything sustainable to eat since lunch, “So, what are we watching?”

The curly-headed boy smirks as he hits play, the beginning sequence of an all too familiar Adam Sandler movie starts playing on the big screen. Nini’s eyes widen at her favourite movie, “I haven’t watched this in ages!” She exclaims, as she takes another bite of her pizza.

As the first few scenes of _Just Go With It_ play on the projector, Ricky looks over at the brunette as she watches the movie, laughing and commenting like it’s her first time watching the film. He couldn’t help but smile at his bright-eyed girlfriend – his little dove his mind repeats as he takes a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to say next.

“Baby dove,” he says quietly, “Let’s cut our deal.”

“What?” A little confused as to what was happening in that moment, instantly knowing what deal he was talking about. Their marriage pact, he had to be joking, right? What he prepared for her that evening didn’t quite match up with the conversation that he was starting, she was beginning to worry. She turns her head to question him even further needing an answer to what was going through his mind. What she didn’t expect was to be faced by her boyfriend holding open a box with a ring cushioned inside.

Nini’s eyes began to water at the sight, she was speechless not expecting it at all. Sure, they’ve been talking about getting married since they were 18 and a couple times within the last year, but she never thought this would be the moment. Something so casual, so simple, so sentimental, so her.

When she locks eyes with him, his eyes were a little glassy as he clears his throat as he starts to speak, “I don’t want to wait another 5 years to finally call you my wife. Will you marry me, dove?”

“Are you sure?”

Ricky’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “Of course, baby. Even when we were just friends I wanted you to marry me. I’m just speeding up the timeline.” He laughs, as he maneuvers himself to sit in front of her kneeling on one knee. The movie is still playing in the background, as she straightens her posture focusing all her attention on the young man kneeling in front of her.

He takes a gentle hold of her hand clearing his throat preparing himself to ask her the question he’s been waiting to ask her for months, “Nini I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. You are the love of my life, the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and you’re the one person that I’ll lay it all on the line for. I am who I am because of you. So, my little dove, will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?” He asks once again, his own eyes beginning to water as he sees a tear slip down Nini’s cheek.

“Yes.” She manages through the overdrive of emotions coursing through her in that moment. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” She repeats more confidently, pulling on the man’s hand bringing him closer to crush their lips together, their teeth clashing not able to keep themselves from smiling.

“I love you,” Nini whispers against his mouth, “So much.”

Ricky pulls back a little smiling at his fiancée, “I love you more.”

Nini squints at him for a moment, “No, yeah, you’re right.”

The man in front of her gasps loudly pushing himself back sitting on his legs in front of her once more, putting a hand to his chest in shock. “Maybe I should just keep this ring then.” He huffs jokingly.

The brunette whines, grabbing the box out of his hand, “Too late. You can’t take it back,” She says cheekily, taking hold of the ring looking at it carefully. It was beautiful. It was simple, just what Nini pictured, a silver band with a princess-cut diamond resting at the top. It was nothing too fancy, but it was perfect for her. She loved it.

Ricky chuckles taking the ring from her gently sliding it on to her finger. The pair looking down at her hand quietly. Ricky hums, “I guess it does look nicer on you than it did me.” He laughs, as Nini smacks his leg.

“I’m marrying an idiot.” She chuckles.

Ricky smiles brightly at the brunette sitting in front of him, “I’m your idiot.” Nini chuckles pulling him in the space between her legs, as she cradles his body close to hers wrapping her legs around his torso, “Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Your wish is my command.” He smirks, the pair completely forgetting about the movie.

\--

Nini was sitting on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard, in the little bed and breakfast where her and Ricky were going to get married in just a few short hours. Her hair and makeup were already done, courtesy of her maid of honour and best friend, Kourtney. She had on her wedding dress already, a beautiful ivory lace dress just like the one she’s always pictured wearing on her wedding day. She made sure not to lean her head back as to not mess up the work Kourtney spent the last hour doing.

She was watching _Friends_ reruns while snacking on some Twizzlers that she had insisted was a necessity while they were all getting ready. The girls were a little confused regarding the request, but decided not to question the bride. Everyone else was frantically getting ready, others going over the notes for their speech later in the reception. After going over their speeches and exchanging notes, Annika and Ashlyn approach the brunette slowly, a little confused as to how she was not even fazed by what was going on around her.

“Are you okay Nins?” Ashlyn asks softly, putting a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

Nini nods, “Yeah, I just love these Thanksgiving episodes, you know.” She replies, taking another bite of her Twizzler laughing as Monica walks through the boy’s apartment with a Turkey on her head.

Annika and Ashlyn shoot each other looks as they take a seat on either side of the brunette, careful not to sit on her big dress that was circling around her. “We meant about getting married. You’re not freaking out? Not even a little?” Annika asks her college roommate, pinching her fingers leaving a little space in between to emphasize her point.

Nini shrugs, “Why would I? I’m marrying the love of my life today. We’ve known we were going to marry each other since we were 18. He’s everything I could’ve asked for, so really there’s no reason to freak out. He’s the one for me.” She responds seriously, offering the candy over to her friends to which they decline.

“Wow.” Gina mutters from her spot on the couch on the other side of the room, watching the scene in front of her as Kourtney works on her hair. She was a little bit in disbelief at the certainty of her friend, normally she was the one that needed convincing that everything was going to be alright

“What?” Nini questions confused as to why all her friends were shooting her an odd look.

“Babe, you’ve seen all those movies and TV shows. Every bride freaks out right before the wedding, making a long list of what ifs and all that,” Kourtney mentions, as she sets down the straightener she was working through Gina’s hair.

Nini’s mouth twitches to the side for a second setting down the candy she was nibbling on in her lap, “In those three years between our pact agreement and us dating, I made the longest list of what ifs, Ashlyn you know this.” She starts, gesturing to the red-head next to her, “But now that I’m with him. There isn’t some weird unknown mysterious land or whatever that I need to figure out alone. I have him to figure it out with me. He’s my person, and I love him. And he loves me. So, I don’t need to freak out because I have him on my side.”

Annika and Ashlyn run a hand down each of the girl’s arms. “You’ve come a long way, I’m proud of you,” Ashlyn tells her, remembering the summer before college and how Nini was so scared picturing a life without her soon-to-be husband. And how it used to be all hypothetical, now everything was finally coming together.

The bride sends a comforting smile to her friends, “So, stop worrying about me. I’m marrying my best friend today. Everything’s perfect.” She beams, taking a bite out of another Twizzler.

“I’m so happy for you Nins!” Annika exclaims hugging the girl starting the group hug with the other girls in the wedding party crushing the brunette in a tight hug.

“Do you think you’ll cry?” Gina asks, chuckling.

Nini nods, “Most definitely, but I think he’s going to cry first. I’ll be able to hold off until our vows, but he’s probably going to start the minute I walk down the aisle,” the girls bursting into a fit of laughter as a course of agreements start up around the group.

The brunette couldn’t be happier, she was surrounded by the most supportive and loving people. Not just her friends, but her family and most importantly her fiancé and soon to be husband. She has been looking forward to this day her entire life, and now the man that was going to be waiting for her at the end of the aisle was no longer faceless.

After all these years, she could finally say it’s him she’ll spend forever with.

**_Meanwhile in the boys room..._ **

The six boys were all frantic, rather, Ricky was and the other five were watching him as he paced back and forth across the room wondering how to calm down the groom. Big Red began to get worried that he would burn a hole in the carpet. Everyone was trying their best to calm the groom down but nothing seemed to be working.

“Why exactly are you freaking out?” Big Red asks his best friend, a little confused as to what had him on edge.

Ricky trying his best not to run his hands through his hair, wanting to keep it as perfect as he could manage. He decides to tap his fingers against his palm walking around the small room. “I just- what if she changes her mind? Do you think she will? Oh god, don’t answer that. Wait- no I think I want- but do I? No, yeah, tell me, then at le-”

EJ places his hands on Ricky’s shoulders stopping the man from rambling his friends’ ears off. Silently EJ leads his friend to sit down on the bed, “You have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Ricky shakes his head, “But-”

He was cut off by a smack against his cheek, Ricky shocked looking over to the owner of the hand that had just come across his face. Ricky fixes Carlos with a glare, but Carlos did not weaken at the harsh look.

“You are being fucking ridiculous. Don’t start with me Richard. She said yes to you when you were 18, and she said yes to you again at 25. You don’t need to worry about whether she’ll change her mind.” He lectures trying to get his friend back in order.

Seb, always the kind-hearted person, sits next to their anxious friend, putting his arm around the boy, trying his best to comfort him. “Honey, you need to breathe. Everything’s going to be just fine.”

“But what if it’s not?” He asks, looking at his blonde friend, “What if I’m a terrible husband? What if I’m not enough for her?”

“Is she worth it?” Chris asks, interjecting as the rest of the boys were surrounding the curly-haired groom. Chris was leaning against the opposing wall, his arms crossed his chest, watching the group carefully.

Ricky’s eyebrows furrow as he looks up to his old college roommate, “You know the answer to that.”

“Just answer it.” He instructed calmly. Ricky was right, he knew what the answer was, but Ricky needed to hear it for himself to be reminded that everything was going to be perfect.

“Of course she is. That’s not even a question.” He answers, repeating what he had told Chris many years ago.

“There’s your answer.” Chris snapping his fingers together as he points to the groom, pushing himself off the wall approaching the group. The tall man continues, “You once told me and Red that despite all the unknowns, with the right person it’s worth it. So, is she the right person?” Ricky nods in response, ducking his head slightly as he begins to finally calm his nerves thinking about everything the man was saying.

“Then it’s worth it. Stop freaking out, and take a breath. You guys have been through too much together and you’ll get through everything else together. Like you’ve always done.” He advised.

When Ricky finally nods in understanding, taking a deep breath letting all his worries begin to fade as his focus goes to the brunette that would soon be his wife. He had nothing to worry about, all his friends were right.

Everything was going to be perfect.

-

Nini was standing around the corner of one of the cobblestone walls that led toward the garden that she was getting married in just a few short minutes. All her friends had already gone and walked down the aisle, making their way to stand at the front as they all waited for her turn to walk out.

Emma, Ricky’s younger sister, was jumping in front of her excitedly, waiting to be told to walk down the aisle and throw around the petals just like they had practiced earlier the other day. Nini always had a soft spot for the younger Bowen, blessed with Jenn’s beautiful long locks, and the Bowen nose. She always loved the little girl like she was her own sister, and soon enough she will be.

Once Nini’s wedding planner calls for Emma, Nini knew it was nearly her turn. Despite having been perfectly fine throughout the entire time she was getting ready she couldn’t help but feel her heartbeat begin to quicken. This is it. Everything she’s been preparing for, this is the moment. Her perfect wedding, with her perfect man.

She takes a deep breath tightening her grip on the bouquet of flowers she was holding, her moms on either side of her as they walk out to see everyone standing, smiling widely at the three women. Her eyes travel across all of the people in attendance, thankful that they were all able to make it.

The weather was perfect, a breezy spring day, and the entire setting was just what she had pictured. Everything was decorated rather simply just the way she wanted. They were surrounded by the tall green shrubs, bushes of flowers and a cobblestone walkway which matched the walls of the building quite perfectly. White chairs sat in clean lines along the garden, with a dusty pink tulle draped and a bundle of flowers behind each seat. And they had managed to get a violinist and cellist to play for the ceremony.

Then her eyes land on the front, the love of her life standing at the front looking right at her in complete awe. The brunette couldn’t help but smile brightly ducking her head for a moment, she bites her lip for a second as she looks back at the curly-haired boy again. She watches as he presses his lips together tightly inhaling deeply chuckling to himself as he watches her walk towards him. Nini instantly knew that he was trying to keep his composure, his eyes already glassy the moment his eyes landed on her.

She couldn’t help but laugh, she knew him too well of course he was going to cry the minute he laid eyes on her. She sees Big Red place a hand on Ricky’s shoulder rubbing it in comfort, to which Ricky puts his hand on top of his squeezing in thanks.

As Nini walks down the aisle, the rest of the world begins to fade away. The only thoughts coursing through her mind were focused on the curly-headed man that was standing before her as she got closer to him.

Memories begin to flash through Nini’s mind. From the moment they met in kindergarten, their first kiss underneath that tree in her backyard, their first high school dance, to their first real kiss out on the boardwalk all the way on Long Beach. They had been through a lot together, and to think their life had only just begun.

Once Nini reaches the curly-headed boy, each of her moms plant a kiss on her cheek, as well as Ricky’s. The man wipes his tears away quickly before taking a hold of the brunette’s hands. “I knew you were going to cry first,” Nini jokes, as he guides her to stand in front of him.

“Oh, shut up.” He laughs, running his thumbs across her hands softly, “I love you.”

“Okay, can we at least make it to the vows before you get all sappy on us,” Chris jokes into the microphone that was set in front of him, being the one officiating their wedding. The audience chuckled at the taller man.

Chris clears his throat once more, “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join two hearts that have belonged to each other since the moment they had met. Our beautiful Nina and our okay-looking Richard.” He laughs, along with the audience while Ricky sends his friend a sharp look.

“No, but seriously. Everyone here today has had the pleasure of seeing the bond the pair of you share. It isn’t every day that you meet the person you know you’ll share literally your entire life together. And I’m sure Dana, Carol, Mike and Lynne can attest to this, that they’ve known they would one day see you two standing in front of all your friends and family committing yourselves to one another ever since you were kids.” He announces, gesturing to the sets of parents sitting in the front row who only nod in recognition. Along with Jennifer who had a bouncing Emma in her lap.

Everyone was smiling as Chris continued his spiel, “For those of you who are married, I’m sure you agree it’s not always easy. There will be tough times where you’re going to want to yell and scream because someone forgot to pick up dinner or forgot an anniversary. But, despite all the hardships, it is critical to remember why you have chosen each other.”

“Ricky, I once asked you if she was worth it. And you told me and I quote, ‘That’s not even a question.’ Remember to fight for each other even in those hard times, because at the end of the day it’s worth it.”

As Chris continues with his speech, bringing up a few rather embarrassing stories of the pair and pulling a couple of jokes here and there, the entire crowd laughs right along. Nini couldn’t help but grip Ricky’s hands tighter as Chris announces for Ricky to recite his vows.

Ricky chuckles shaking his head, “God. I don’t know if I can get through this without crying,” he laughs. The man squeezes her hands as he takes a deep breath looking straight into the brunette’s eyes. “Nini. You are the love of my life, it has always been you. Ever since I asked you to marry me when we were 18, I knew.” The pair chuckle as they hear a cluster of gasps from the crowd.

He chose to ignore the audience’s obvious silent questions for the time being, “Okay, maybe not since then. But, there was one moment that made me realize I would do anything to be the one you chose to marry. You were talking to my dad in the kitchen about some ukulele or something and you didn’t have to do anything but exist, and that’s when I knew. I promise you that I’ll forever love and cherish you. I promise to hold your hand even in the toughest of times. I promise to bring home more than just donuts, even though those donuts are the best donuts in this state.” He laughs, through the tears building up in his eyes.

Nini giggles remembering the night she had joked that was all he was going to want to bring home for them. As a tear escapes his eyes, she brings her hand up to wipe it away for him, smiling up at the curly-haired man that she loves, encouraging him to continue.

“I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and most importantly to love you, even when we are old and wrinkly you’ll be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Nini chuckles, bringing her back to when he had first said something along those lines many years ago.

“You are my little dove and my forever love.” He says finally, watching as tears begin to form in the small brunette’s eyes.

Nini groans, as she begins to fan her eyes, “Why did you let him go first, you suck,” She points towards Chris who was just smiling idiotically from his place behind the microphone. All he does is simply shrug, encouraging her to start. The crowd laughs at the brunette’s outburst as she tries to stop the tears from coming.

All Ricky could do was chuckle, “Come on dove, you can do it.” He smiles.

The brunette nods, as she looks up at him smiling brightly, “Ricky, the moment I knew you would do anything for me was when you asked me to marry you the first time. And just so you know, I didn’t tell a single soul about our pact you did.” She glares at him dramatically, causing the pair to giggle remembering all the times Ricky had let their little secret slip.

“There used to be a time before we started dating, when we would lie in bed and you would hold me tightly as we slept and I couldn’t stop thinking about that pact. And I would think about how I didn’t want to marry anyone else. I begged and begged to let it be you. And now that it is,” Nini chokes, as tears begin to fall from her eyes overwhelmed with everything in that moment.

Ricky tightens his grip on her hands, grounding the brunette, “I just, I can’t believe how lucky I am. How lucky I am to marry my best friend, the love of my life. How lucky I am to have found someone like you that loves me the way you do. Squish, I promise I will laugh at your jokes, even if they aren’t funny.”

The audience erupted in laughter, while Ricky shot an offended look. Nini smiles deciding to ignore everyone continuing with her vows, “I also promise to be the best person I can be for you. I promise to love you for all that you are, and to be by your side through everything. You are the best part of my life and I’m ready to share this next chapter with you. I love you my squishy baby. And my last promise to you is to let you cuddle me, but please remember I do need to breathe sometimes..” Nini manages through her tears, laughing at her last vow to the man in front of her.

Ricky smiled widely, just wanting to kiss her in that moment, but he resisted just for a little longer, cradling her face in his hands wiping the tears away from her eyes. She does the same for him, the pair chuckling at the emotional mess that they were.

As Chris continues with the program, asking Big Red to hand over the wedding rings. And Big Red being him, he nearly drops them on the floor, yelping as he catches them. Everyone bursts into a fit of laughter, as his face flushes bringing his name justice. He hands the rings over to the couple carefully, profusely apologizing before making his way back to his spot behind Ricky.

The pair repeat the words after Chris sliding the respective ring on their partner’s finger. Chris continues coming close to the end of the ceremony. “Do you Ricky, take Nini to be your lawfully wedded wife?” He asks, looking directly at his friend, whose eyes were far too focused on the woman in front of him smiling widely at her.

“I do.” He answers confidently.

Chris couldn’t help but smile, turning to look over at the bride, “Do you Nini-”

“I do, I do. I so do.” She rushes, bringing everyone to erupt in laughter as she hops in her spot eagerly.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at the brunette’s reaction. “Well then. By the power vested in me by the state of Utah, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” He pauses for dramatic effect causing the pair to glare at their officiant.

“Okay, now you may kiss the bride” He chuckles.

Not waiting another moment, Ricky pulls the brunette closer by her hip, placing his other hand on her jaw smiling brightly before leaning in to press his lips against hers for the first time as husband and wife. Nini’s hands hooking around his neck pulling him in even further. The curly-haired boy couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled back slightly.

“Did you really eat Twizzlers right before we got married?” He laughs.

Nini smiles brightly at her husband, “I’d thought you’d appreciate it.” She winks.

“It is my favourite candy after all.” Ricky chuckles, pecking her lips once more, “But you’re my favourite everything.”

“Rightfully so,” Nini chuckles as she turns back to the crowd, smiling at all their family and friends.

Chris clears his throat before he announces, “It’s my great honour to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Richard Bowen.” Everyone was all cheering for the happy couple as they made their way back down the aisle, waving and greeting everyone happily.

As the newlyweds make their way around the corner where Nini had been waiting a while earlier. Ricky pushes her up against the wall for a moment kissing his wife frantically, Nini reciprocating just as eagerly.

Ricky pulled back to look down at the brunette, “Mrs. Bowen. I could get used to that.” He remarks, drawing his bottom lip in between his teeth.

The brunette chuckles, “Much shorter than Salazar-Roberts, what do you think about hyphenating?” She jokes.

The curly-haired man rolls his eyes at his wife, “Always the joker, aren’t you?” He laughs closing the distance between them once more. Nini’s hands climbing their way up his body into his curls tugging lightly at his locks. Their lips mingling with each other, their kisses entirely full of love.

Between their rushed kisses Nini manages to ask, “Are we making out because we just got married or because I taste like Twizzlers?” She laughs into his mouth.

“Mostly the Twizzlers,” he chuckles, as he continues to kiss his wife.

“Hey!” The pair being interrupted by a loud voice. They turn to see EJ standing at the entrance looking at the couple. “I like being your only son! So, please let me be an only child for a little while longer and save it for the honeymoon, we have a photographer waiting for you.” EJ whines, lecturing the pair to get back out to the garden. The pair laugh as he crosses his arms defiantly making his way back out to the garden.

Ricky couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Even when we’re married he manages to ruin the moment,” he sighs.

The brunette laughs at her husband, “Come on squish, just think about getting through the rest of the day, then I’m all yours.” She laughs, beginning to walk back out following their friend. But Ricky grabs her wrist pulling her back into him, looking down at the love of his life planting one more kiss to her already plump lips.

“Forever, dove.”

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe this is the end of squish and dove, my favourite rini i have written thus far. thank you all for all the love and the support you have all given me for my first multi-chapter fic. and who knows, maybe it's not the last one :)
> 
> i hope you continue to read my other works, i have a few ideas already lined up so keep your eyes peeled for some new stuff!
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for checking this out! please let me know what you think in the comments, and i will try my very best to update before the end of this week! 
> 
> i hope you're all staying safe and well! 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> so much love to all of you xx


End file.
